Red Rose
by LightsCDark
Summary: Getting "kidnapped" by Gandalf To Middle-Earth was not in Emilia s future plans, neither was finding out three things by the end. One: She was more than a simple witch. Two: Love. Three: Someone she rather wanted to be dead. Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkien work.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Getting "kidnapped" by Gandalf to Middle-earth was not Emilia´s future plans, neither was it finding out three things Gandalf said she would by the end. One: She was more than a simple witch. Two: Love. Three: Someone she rather wanted to be dead. **

**Chapter 1**

_To my love_

_You once asked me to know what happened, the days after the accident and how I became a part of this world, and how things turned out the way it did. I know you haven´t forgiven me, even you desperately try to show it, but I know you. You haven´t forgiven me for doing what I did, but I did it for the best. Or what I maybe thought was the best. But you knew this world better than I did, so I do not regret it. Not for once. _

_Our biggest argument, in the cell, really did show how I felt, and I still do. But I love you with my whole heart; there is no one, except for you-know-who, that I love more than you. You will live on in this world; you were always the bravest, the wisest, and the more beautiful. So maybe that is why the world or the Gods know what, did let you be who you truly are. _

_The reason I give you my Book of Shadow, and through a messenger, not giving it to you myself. Because I know you. When you´re reading this letter, you´ve already set your mind by going to visit. But I´m afraid it will be too late. _

_This book has not only spells, but also my story that I want you to have. You have to read this before you go on that horse and check on me. It does not show my point of view, but also another one. More like a third person, if you know what I mean._

_I hope you know what you have to do when it comes about the future, I will not be there. I will be too old, but you, my dear, can still change the future for the greater good. _

_I love you, E and nothing will ever change that._

xXx

Thorin turned to Gandalf the Grey. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking up at the wizard. "So," he began. "Where is the fifteen member of this Company?" Few Dwarves walked closer to hear what was been said, they were all interested in the fifteen member. "He better not be late, for we are leaving early tomorrow."

"You have nothing to worry about, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf said. He took forth five white candles and placed them in a circle on the floor. With that, Thorin had everything to worry about.

"Don´t say it will be another Hobbit," Thorin said. "For this one is not planning on joining us." The wizard lit the candles.

"Now, I suggest no one to step into the circle," Gandalf said to the Dwarves. "Or I may not know what will happen to her."

"Her?" Thorin said with rage in his eyes.

…

"Hear my voice, hear my cry, the spirits from the other side," the girl said. She looked at the circle before her. She had placed five candles with five different colours in a circle. She did not sit in it, for the circle was not meant for her. The fire on the candles was long and tense.

"Hear my voice, hear my cry, the spirits from the other side," she repeated. "I summon thee, to the world of the living. Let-" She stopped when she saw the whirlwind in the circle. She smiled. _It´s working, it´s working!_ She repeated the words and the whirlwind got stronger and stronger.

Her dark red hair flew in every direction as she tried to keep it steady. She saw something in the wind. "Emma?" She asked. No, it was not her she saw. For she saw multiple figures. She heard a familiar meow and she gasped. "No, Nana!" She called out as she saw her black cat with white paws go into the circle. She jumped after her cat, trying to catch her. First it felt like she was falling, and it was no end to it.

She felt nothing else but numb. She found out she sat on her knees again, just as she did in the park. But it was not grass under her, but rather a wooden floor. She opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a green round door. She was in somebody home. Her cat meowed in her arms.

"Great, Nana, look what you´ve done," the girl said. "Now you got us into a mess. We´re in someone´s home!" The girl stood up, brushing off the dirt from her black pants. "If you just stayed home." Someone cleared throats behind her and she slowly turned around. She took a step back and looked at them. "Oh…. Crap."

"Eh…" She said. She rolled her eyes for her being nervous. "I think…" She looked at the five candles she was in. These were not hers.

"Ah, Miss Emilia Taylor," the tall man said. She looked at him confused. "I am Gandalf the Grey. I have been expecting you." Her jaw dropped.

"Is this the witch?" One said and stepped forward. "A girl?" Emilia looked at him, she saw he was not very pleased. She took her hands on her hips.

"And? Got a problem with women?" She asked. She looked at Gandalf and laughed nervously. "I´m not sure what prank this is, but… Send me home please." Gandalf smiled warmly to her.

"Oh, I can´t do that," the wizard said. He was surprised how well she took this, as this was a normal day for her, being summoned to another world.

"Excuse me?" She asked. "You don´t want to send me home?"

"I don´t have power enough for that, my dear," Gandalf said. Emilia sighed and looked the men before her. They were taller than her, but Gandalf were a lot taller. She thought they looked a lot like Dwarves, but she must be mistaken. "Ah. Miss Emilia Taylor, this is Thorin Oakenshield. The leader of our Company." She looked at Thorin.

"She is not joining us!" Thorin said. "I don´t want a woman in our Company." She looked at him confused.

"An woman?" She asked. Thorin ignored her, not wanting to discuss this with her. She turned to Gandalf. "He´s right! I don´t want to be here, and how the hell did I get here?"

"I summoned you here, Miss," Gandalf said. "But you have nothing to worry about." He smiled to her. Emilia looked around.

"So where is here? And you´re a giant," she stated. The Dwarves looked at her weird.

"He´s no Giant, Miss," one of the younger Dwarves said. "He´s a wizard. You´re the short one, well, like us. But you have no facial hair, and your feet says you´re not a Hobbit." Emilia looked back at Gandalf.

"You shrink me?" She asked. She saw that the wizard thought this was amusing. "First you kidnap me from my own world and then you decide, hey! How about shrink her to piss her off?" She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Miss Emilia," Gandalf said. "I did not know how you would be when entering this world. But I can assure you that this is not just my fault." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "For this to work, for me to summon you to this world, it needed a lot of power from me. But as I feel fine now, I do believe you did something in your world." She stared blankly at the old wizard. "Something to do with summoning."

Emilia took her cat up to having something to hold on to. "All right, yes, but, I do not want to talk about it," she said. "Why am I here?"

"She does not know?" Thorin asked Gandalf.

"I wouldn´t ask that if I did," she commented.

"Miss Taylor, you´re here to help the Company of Thorin Oakenshield to slay a dragon and retake Erebor," Gandalf said. "The home of the Dwarves." She stopped playing with her dark red hair and looked at the Dwarves. The Dwarves looked at her, to see if she showed any sign of fainting. "I picked you, because you are a powerful witch." She laughed nervous again.

"Oh, uh…" She dropped her cat on the floor and looked at her circle. She saw she had her sack here; she took out a book from it. A black book and went through the pages. "Great…. I did not write down a single spell on how to return to my own world!" She shrieked. "Why did you bring me here? I mean me?" She panicked. "No, no, no, no. This is all but a mistake, a joke." She began pacing back and forth. She looked at them all. They all looked serious.

"Are you all right, lass?" The oldest one said. She nodded.

"I need to get out of here!" She said and went out through the door.

Bilbo Baggins, the owner of this Hobbit hole, gave Emilia a bowl of soup and something to drink. While Thorin talked with Gandalf and Balin. "I´m not sure what your plan is," Thorin said. "But I am not dragging a witch, an enemy on this quest, a girl who have no idea how to fight either."

"You don´t need to drag her with you and she is not an enemy, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf said. "In her world she was just a part of the men. That she is now shorter, maybe an accident." Thorin and Balin looked at the wizard, they knew he had something to do with this. "Beside, she is a witch, a powerful witch. She is handling this situation better than I thought she would be. Trust me on this." Thorin looked at Emilia that sat on the dining table with the Hobbit.

"Fine, we do it your way."

"Thanks," Emilia said when Bilbo gave her the bowl of soup. "So, what are you?" She asked. Bilbo looked at her.

"I am a Hobbit," he said proud. "Bilbo Baggins is my name." She looked at the Dwarves that were around the house.

"And they are Dwarves?" She asked. He nodded. "And Gandalf is a wizard? A bloody wizard…" Bilbo smiled. "What are they all doing in your house?" She had already eaten up half the soup.

"Gandalf wants me to join their quest," Bilbo said. "To be their burglar." He chuckled. "I´m a Baggins of Bag End. We don´t go on just dangerous journeys."

"Then what am I doing here?" She asked. Bilbo looked at her confused. "I mean, they want my help, but…"

"It looks from my point of view that you´re going to slay the dragon." Emilia looked at Gandalf. He was talking with Thorin and Balin.

"He wants me to slay the dragon?" She asked. She slammed her hands in the table too hard while she stood up. She walked over to Gandalf just as Thorin and Balin left. "You want me to slay the dragon?" She asked. Gandalf sighed, he had just finished arguing with Thorin and Balin about her. "I´m just a bloody witch!"

"A powerful one," he corrected. She calmed down.

"No, I´m not Gandalf. I´m just a simple witch that can barely do any magic. I even hardly believe I am in Middle-earth," she said. "I read one book of this quest and that is years ago," she mumbled to herself. "I don´t remember half of what will happen."

"Miss Emilia." She stopped her mumbling and looked at the wizard. "You are powerful, even you may not know it. But I have faith in you."

"Are you sure I fit for this?" She asked. He smiled to her.

"Yes," he said. "And I do believe you will find something in the end of this Quest, maybe three things. But the Dwarves don´t thinks you will fit for this, unless they get to know you. I know you want to prove them otherwise." She smiled and looked down on the ground. She did.

"But my cat too?" She asked.

"Now that was an accident." She chuckled. "Your cat will be taken good care of here in the Shire. The Hobbits love all things that grow and animals, like your cat." They both turned to the other rooms when they heard Nana meow in panic.

Emilia walked over to the rooms with a fireplace. "Ah, damn it," Kili said. Fíli and Kili almost stepped on the cat.

"That cat is everywhere!" Fíli said. Nana spotted her owner and jumped in the safety of Emilia´s arms.

"Are those Dwarves being mean to you?" Emilia asked Nana, she agreed. The Dwarf brothers sighed. "What are you two doing with my cat?" She asked them.

"Not our fault," Kili said. "That cat can´t see where she´s going." She waved what he said off and walked to another room. "I don´t think that cat likes us, brother."

"Of course he doesn´t like you," Fíli teased. "You should be glad it´s not a dog or worse, a Warg."


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to say thank you to they who read, favourite, follow and review the story I really appreciate it and it makes me very happy.**

**Chapter 2**

Gandalf had brought with him some clothes to Emilia. He did not know what she would be when entering this world, so he had brought clothes of all sizes. He had also brought with him a white pony for her. He was still amused how well she took it when coming to this world. Lady Galadriel had been seen how she was few weeks ago, and she has changed. He watched her as she checked her sack that came with from her world. He saw it was a book she hold dear. Almost as she was afraid to break it.

Emilia looked at her _Book of Shadow._ A book with spells. She opened the first page and there stood her very own spell of how to summon a sister. She sighed and touched her necklace, the five pointed star in a circle. That is what she used when she came here. She took it back in her sack and placed it on the saddle of her white pony. It was morning and they were all leaving. They who were not ready, stayed behind, it was Thorin´s order. Emilia spotted her cat running out of the door and out in the Shire. She ran very quickly.

"Did you scare her off again?" Emilia asked Fíli when he came out from the Hobbit hole.

"What? Me?" Fíli asked. "I would never do that." She hinted the sarcasm in his voice. She rolled her eyes. "You are very short for being a part of the Men, never seen so short one before." Emilia turned back to her pony irritated.

"You´re right, brother," Kili said. Coming up next to him. "Maybe she is some sort of a half breed." She turned to them.

"I am so close of killing you two," she said and mounted her pony. The brothers smiled and went to their ponies.

"Leave the lass alone," Bofur said. "Ignore them, lassie," he said to her. "They are always like this."

"Yeah," Gloin said. "If they irritate you, just do what I do." Emilia looked at the Dwarf as he walked over to the young brothers. He then gave them both a smack on their head. Emilia chuckled. This might not be so bad after all. But her eyes found Thorin and she regretted thinking it. He had ignored her all morning. She actually liked it, for she always got bad vibes from him. But she was going to prove the Dwarves that she didn´t need them to protect her twenty-four-seven. Even though they had a witch in the middle of her breakdown.

…

Emilia leaned on her white pony, Val, just to get off. She was stiff from the five days of riding. She had called her pony, Val. Val had a longer name on Elven tongue she haven´t managed to say. So it was just Val.

"Are you well, Lady Emilia?" Bilbo asked her. Bilbo Baggins had come shortly after their depart from Bag End, having the contract waving like a flag in his hand. "You don't look so very well." She smiled to him, hoping to convince him other wise.

"Oh, I´m fine, Bilbo. I´ve never ride a horse before that´s all," she said. It was late as they sat up camp.

"You´re too tensed," Bofur said. "You need to relax more, lass." She looked at him.

"I don´t know how to relax on a horseback," she said. She took off the sack.

"Don´t be afraid of her either, she will sense that," Bofur continued. "They are magnificent creatures." Emilia pet Val and took off the saddle. She had finally learned how to do that. Thorin only had given her an irritated look. She hated him for that, but kept ignoring him. Emilia seated next to Bilbo and the fire.

"What book is it that you have there?" Bilbo asked her and looked at the _Book of Shadows._ "Is it not a heavy burden for this journey?"

"This is my Book of Shadows, it´s a spell book," she told him. "I don´t care how heavy it is, I´m having it with me." The book was not big at all, or was it heavy. Well for Emilia it wasn´t. She looked inside the book. She sighed heavily when she looked at the summoning spell.

"Lass!" She looked up and saw Gloin. She had been used that all of them are saying lass to her, and not her name. "Tell us about your home." She widened her eyes in surprise.

"My home?" She asked. Gloin nodded and it seemed other Dwarves were interested to hear. "What do you want to know?"

"You were curious about my family," Gloin said. "So tell us about yours." Emilia panicked, though she tried her best to hide it. "Do you have a husband?" She smiled.

"No, I don´t have a husband, or a boyfriend," she said.

"A pretty lass as yourself not having a husband? Nah I don´t believe that," Gloin said. Emilia chuckled.

"No, I´m living alone with my cat Nana that seems to have disappeared." Emilia looked around. It was getting awfully dark and she was getting worried of where Nana would take off. Of course she hoped that she would stay behind in the Shire, but she had always found her when they set up camp.

"You´re living alone?" Ori asked. She nodded. "With your parents?" Emilia took her book closer to her at the mention of her parents.

"Alone means alone, Ori," Dori said. "Why don´t you have a husband?" Dori asked her. She sighed. She knows she is in a fictional world, and things are quite different here.

"In my world, you don´t need a husband to have a successful life," she told them. "I can get a job and live a healthy life without a man. Of course it will end up pretty lonely," she mumbled to herself. "I moved out from my parents house six years ago, when I was nineteen." They all looked confused and weird at her. "In other words, this world and my world are two completely different worlds."

"Why did your parents let you move out?" Nori asked. "You´re a small and thin lady, anything can happen to you."

"Even the strongest, bravest and biggest man can be taken down by an arrow," I said. "Even the strongest Dwarf or Elf. I rather not want to discuss about my parents, or any other family members."

After they finished eating food, they kept asking question about her world. She ignored the questions about her family, only looking into the fire.

"I think, Miss Emilia has got enough question," Gandalf said. She looked at the wizard and thanked him. She found a blank page and took up a pen to begin drawing. She didn´t want to draw anything in this book, but she couldn´t help herself. She began with an eye.

Emilia peeked her ears up and the noise of her cat. "Where´s Fíli and Kili?" She asked.

"Over here," Kili said. She turned and saw them both sitting behind her. "Why? What´s wrong?" Emilia closed her book and stood up.

"I´m hearing Nana, my cat, I think she´s in trouble," she said and looked into the forest where she heard her.

"Not to sound rude, Miss Emilia," Fíli said. "But she haven´t been much around these days, I think she can manage herself." Emilia looked at him.

"I know you two hate her," she said and walked off into the forest. The Dwarves called after her. Someone grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"What are you think you´re doing?" Thorin asked. "Going off like that." She looked at him.

"I´m dancing," she said. Thorin looked at her confused. "Ah, bloody hell…" She whispered. "I´m going to find my cat!" She snapped at him and got him to let go of her.

"Miss Taylor? I think we found her," Dori called for her. She turned and walked through the bushes there she saw a gigantic black dog. Dori stood there with Fíli, Kili and Ori. Thorin came after Emilia with Dwalin.

"Get back!" Thorin said and were going to push Emilia behind him.

"No, wait!" She said. Thorin looked at her as if she was insane. "Nana?" Emilia recognized her cat. She saw in in her eyes. The gigantic dog was black with white paws.

"It´s a Warg, Miss," Dwalin said. Emilia looked shocked at him and then back at Nana. Nana walked to Emilia and snuggled into her leg. She laughed and pets her. "Miss Taylor´s cat turned into a Warg?" Dwalin asked.

"She was right there as a cat," Fíli said. "When she saw us she turned to a Warg." Emilia looked at him.

"Of course she did, she saw you two," she said. Dwalin chuckled but cut it off quickly. Emilia kneeled down and pet her now Warg.

"What is going on here?" Gandalf asked, coming up behind them. Thorin turned to him.

"First a woman and now a Warg," Thorin said. "Is it anything else you would like to tell us?"

"Nana is a Warg?" Gandalf asked. "Oh, now that is surprising. My intentions was not having her cat with, only her." Nana turned back to cat form. Emilia picked her up and walked back to camp.

"I don´t want a Warg in our Company!" Thorin said. Emilia turned back to him. "It is dangerous." She looked into his eyes. She could see he did not want this quest to fail at any cost.

"She won´t hurt us, Thorin Oakenshield," she said, she sounded like an Elf. Thorin could see the sound of wise in her voice and in her eyes. "I´m not asking you if I can keep it, because she is already mine." She sounded now as the same old Emilia, arguing with Thorin. "Ask Gandalf what happened, he´s the one who kidnapped us." She then walked back to camp.

"Kidnapped you?" Gandalf asked. "Oh well, now that is a bit too much, don´t you think Miss Taylor?" He asked the witch, following her back to the camp.

"Well, you actually did," Emilia said. "You already got the answer that I don´t have any family, and pretty much not many friends either. But still, you did kidnap me from my world." Gandalf chuckled. He had so many things to tell her, but yet he promised to wait.

…

The next day everyone was pretty quiet. No one talked much. Emilia thought it was because of Thorin´s mood swings and a small laugh came out of her mouth, by the thought of it. Nana had disappeared again, and she had let her disappear. She figured, as she is a Warg too, for some reason Emilia still haven´t figured out, her hunger must be different. She tried to give her some of her own food, ignoring the look Thorin gave her, plus few other Dwarves, but Nana was not very pleased by the food.

When Nana returned, by the smell of her breath, Emilia did not want to know how she fed herself. She only hoped it was not some innocent people she fed on. After hours of Nana´s disappearing, they found her eating on a deer. Now that pleased Emilia, knowing what she did eat. Nana was of course in her Warg form.

Emilia had seen her change between Warg and cat, and she could clearly see that her cat is not used to that. Even after so many days. She always laughed when the Warg tried to meow, and every time she growled or even barked, it frightened the cat.

Thorin looked at Emilia. She stood near the cliff, looking out. He turned and saw her horse already been unsaddled. Some parts of her hated that she was here, she was a woman, and he should hate her or at least the wizard for bringing her with. But the other part of him knew she would be fine. Which did make things up. But a part of that other part, he also liked—He cut the thoughts of before he was going insane.

"Do you think she sees something?" Dwalin asked him.

"Who?" Thorin asked, just as the word slipped out of his mouth he knew the answer.

"Miss Taylor of course," Dwalin said. "She has been on that cliff since we first got here." Dwalin and Thorin were taking everything off the ponies.

"I don´t know and I hardly care," Thorin said. "Be careful what you say, she might listen." Thorin turned to do something else.

Emilia turned her head and looked at Thorin as he just turned. She frowned, feeling irritations grow in her mind for every second. She looked back where she had been looking for quite some time.

"Do you see something interesting, Miss Emilia?" Bilbo asked her. She looked down at him.

"Something yes," she said. "And please, for me, call me Emilia. Not miss, or lady or whatever." Bilbo smiled and nodded. "Do you think that Thorin will listen to me if I make a suggestion?" She asked him. Bilbo opened his mouth to say something, but stopped, but opened again. "Just be honest."

"Well, Thorin is not very fond of woman in company, not on a quest like this, so I´m not sure." Emilia half smiled.

"In other words, no. It´s all right. He thinks I´m a burden and all," she said. Bilbo was about to disagree. "I don´t know how to fight. So don´t need to disagree with that."

"Well that makes two of us." They both chuckled. Emilia turned to talk to Thorin and found him leaning on a rock. She approaching him slowly, not sure if she should tell this, for she guessed he will just dismiss her, or just ignore her.

"Something wrong, Miss Taylor?" Thorin asked her.

"Yes," she said. "We should not stay here. I sense something evil on the other side of the cliff," she told him. He looked at where she was pointing.

"We are safe here, Miss Taylor. I suggest you to take some rest and eat when Bombur finish making it."

"I know we are safe here, Thorin, but I just don´t think we should stay here either way," she said, trying to convince him. Even she knew that is nothing going to happen in a thousand years. For the first, he´s stubborn, for the second, he´s a Dwarf and for the third, she is terrible convincing others. Thorin sighed heavily, and she rolled her eyes. "Fine stubborn Dwarf," she whispered. Not low enough for Thorin not to hear. She sat down near one of the closest trees to the fire, still mumbling to herself.

Thorin looked at her as she walked away, he laughed quietly for himself, but stopped as he thought what he was laughing about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Here, Miss," Bofur said and gave her the bowl of stew. "So, what kind of witch are you?" He asked her. She looked at him confused.

"Elemental," she answered. Now he looked confused at her. "I´m very close to the elements, especially fire and wind. Check this out." She went on her knees and took her hands closer to the fire. She closed her eyes. "Fire…" She whispered. She opened them and saw the fire grow larger and take forms of butterflies, hearts, stars and even fairies.

"Wow," the Dwarves said. "And you said you´re not a powerful one?" Nori asked. He laughed. "This is amazing." She smiled and began eating her stew.

The Darkness had come and Emilia looked to her left as she heard something in the forest. She then found out it was only her cat. Few minutes later Nana showed up in cat form and snuggled into her owner.

"Come sit by the fire," Fíli said to Emilia. She picked up her book and went to sit next to him, as he made room for her. "What are you drawing?" He asked and looked at the very good detailed eye.

"Oh, I don´t really know," she said and closed the book. "Just what came up in my mind. I sometimes just let the pen do its work."

Some of the Dwarves went to get some sleep, when they who were up heard a scream. Emilia looked right over to the cliff.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked. He walked back to the fire as he had given an apple to his pony.

"Orcs," Kili said. Emilia and Bilbo both looked at Kili.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked, waking up Thorin.

"Throat cutters," Fíli said. "There´d be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them." Emilia looked worried at the Dwarf.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone´s asleep," Kili said. "Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Emilia and Bilbo looked back at the cliff. Fíli and Kili looked at each other and chuckled by the worried look of them two. Emilia looked at Fíli and punched him in his arm. Knowing they were only joking.

"You think that´s funny?" Thorin asked. He stood up and looked at his nephews. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

"We didn´t mean anything by it," Kili said and looked disappointed down on the ground.

"No, you didn´t," Thorin said. "You know nothing of the world." He walked over to the cliff. Balin walked over to them, stopped next to Emilia.

"Don´t mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs," Balin said. Emilia looked at Thorin when he told what happened at the east gate of Moria. The Battle of Azanulbizar. Balin told them how the battle went, when Thorin saw his own grandfather beheaded by Azog the Defiler, the pale Orc. When he cut of the Orc´s hand, and how he charged the attack on the Orcs.

"And I thought to myself then, there is one I could follow." All the Dwarves had woken up by hearing the tale and they all stood up, looking at Thorin. "There is one I could call King."

…

Emilia looked at the Dwarves and saw they all taking hoods and cloaks on. Nana was lying before her, and she got nervous. Something is definitely wrong. Thorin were waiting for Emilia to come next to her and when she did he rode next to her.

"There´s a cloak behind you, Miss Taylor," he said. She looked at the sack that was on the saddle. It was not hers, but she just let it be there. She opened it and saw a dark blue cloak. She took it up and over her. It had fur on the shoulders.

"This is yours," she said. Thorin only hurried up to ride in front. "Thanks," she said, not sure if he heard it. But he did. She took the hood up and the cloak completely around her and her cat. That is when she saw the dark clouds and some heavy thunder before them.

The day turned darker, not because it´s getting late, because of the rain. It was pouring. The only one, who didn´t has a cloak to hide under, was Bilbo and he was soaking wet.

"Here, Mr Gandalf?" Dori asked. "Can´t you do something about this deluge?"

"It´s raining, master Dwarf," Gandalf said. "And it will continue to rain until the rain is done!" Emilia chuckled by that. "If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find another wizard." Emilia looked up at Gandalf when he said that.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?" Gandalf asked, not knowing what he meant.

"Other wizards?" Bilbo asked again.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, The White." Emilia looked at him more curious and rode pass two Dwarves to get to Bilbo and Gandalf. "Then there are the two blue wizards." He paused to think of what their names were. "Do you know, I´ve quite forgotten their names."

"And who´s the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Uhm, Gandalf," Emilia said.

"That would be Radagast the Brown, and yes Miss Emilia?" Gandalf asked. Emilia did not say anything, so Bilbo asked another question.

"Is he a great wizard, or is he… more like you?" Bilbo asked. If Gandalf could not hear her, Emilia would have chuckled. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"I think he´s a very great wizard," Gandalf said. Emilia wished she could see his face when Bilbo asked that. "… In his own way. He´s a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forestlands to the East, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

"Forestlands?" Emilia asked. "He lives in a forest?"

"Yes, in Greenwood the Great," Gandalf answered. Emilia could feel and hear the mumbles of the Dwarves by the name. "It´s an Elven forest. The Elves of King Thranduil lives there." Emilia thought of this, it almost ringed a bell, and she forgot what she was going to say about Saruman. "It´s a big forest, but sadly over the years the southern part have grown ill."

"Of what?" Emilia asked. She was very interest to hear about this Elven kingdom.

"I don´t know yet, my dear," Gandalf said. "But I will soon find out."

Emilia looked up at the clouds and saw the rain will not stop right away. Bilbo sneezed. "Ah, great, now I´m getting a cold too…" Bilbo said. Emilia bit her lip, thinking of something, when an idea popped in her head.

"I am a witch, am I not?" She whispered to Nana. She relaxed; even it was hard to relax on a horseback. She grabbed a hold of her necklace, a star shaped form with a circle around. It made her relax more knowing it was there. "Fire…" She whispered. "Come to me." She felt the warm inside her and she smiled. "Let us borrow your warm, let us feel the warm you´re giving us."

"Uhm, why is Miss Taylor glowing?" Dori asked. They all stopped to look at her. Emilia looked down on her hands. She was letting out a light glow. The Dwarves felt much warmer.

"Enjoy the warm while you can," Emilia said to them and rode pass Bilbo and Gandalf that still looked at her. "I don´t have enough energy unless the rain stops now." Emilia stopped when she came to Thorin. "Shall we not keep moving?"

"I thought you said you´re not a powerful witch?" Thorin asked.

"I´m not," she said. "But that doesn´t mean I can´t do anything." They both gave each other a small smile before they continued to ride. _Now that was creepy,_ Emilia thought. _He smiled. And to me!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emilia sat near the fire again. She had her knees up, her boots and socks were on her right and she was warming her clothes. Over the fire was the food, waiting to get ready. They had got to an abandon and destroyed house when Thorin said they should set up camp. Just as Emilia dismount Val; she stepped right into a pit.

Gandalf and Thorin had got in an argument and it ended with Gandalf having enough of Dwarves and stormed away from them.

"How are your toes, lass?" Balin asked her. She looked up at him. He was getting some food.

"Oh, well, they´re warmer. But I guess I´ll get a cold tomorrow," she said. "Next time I´ll watch where I put my feet." Balin chuckled.

"Lend me that bowl," Balin said. Emilia gave him the bowl that was on the ground. He poured some stew in it and gave it to her.

"Thanks, Balin," she said. It was quite hot the bowl, so she took it on her toes.

"He´s been gone a long time," Bilbo said. Bofur had begun pouring the stew in the bowls to the Company.

"Who?" Bofur asked. Bilbo turned to him.

"Gandalf," the Hobbit answered.

"He´s a wizard! He does as he chooses," Bofur said and turned to him with two bowls of stew. "Here, do us a favour and take this to the lads." Bilbo walked away from the camp and to the ponies where Fíli and Kili were. Bombur were about to get some more food, but his brother stopped him. "Stop it, you´ve had plenty."

After a while Emilia stood up and looked towards the ponies. She could not see them all as they were behind the trees. But she sensed something was wrong, she could smell it when the wind blow through her hair. "There´s something wrong," she said to them all.

"What do you mean, lass?" Gloin asked.

"I think something happened to the ponies or Fíli, Kili and Bilbo," she said. That got Thorin´s attention. Out of the forest they saw Fíli come running. "Where´s Bilbo?" She asked him.

"Where is your brother?" Thorin asked Fíli.

"It´s trolls." The Dwarves right away took their weapons. "Three trolls took some of our ponies, Bilbo is trying to set them free."

"Trolls?" Emilia asked. Fíli nodded.

"And where´s Kili?" Thorin asked.

"Making sure Bilbo don´t get caught, but we have to go now," Fíli said.

"Let´s go, get your weapons ready," Thorin said. He turned to Emilia. "You´re staying here."

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You have no weapons, no way to defend yourself or attack the trolls. Stay with the rest of the ponies," Thorin said. She was about to argue but Thorin left her there. She sighed when she saw the Dwarves leave the camp.

Emilia sat down stubborn on a log and waited. She heard some noises in the forest and it took her right back at the accident. Nana came back in her Warg form, breaking her from her thoughts.

"We´re not staying are we?" She asked Nana. She did not say anything. "Thought so, come on." Emilia took her sack and disappeared through the bushes. As she walked she could hear the sound of weapons, she could hear the trolls and the Dwarves.

"Take the last one!" Emilia stopped. She didn´t think that sound good. As she got to where the trolls were, she saw the ugly trolls. But something else caught her attention. The Dwarves… They were split in two groups, one were over the fire and the other in sacks on the ground. Emilia sighed and looked at the Dwarves on the ground. She stepped forward in the light and Thorin saw her. He shook his head, not wanting her here. She rolled her eyes and went on her knees to go through her sack.

There she found a candle and she lit it. "Wind, hear my voice, hear my words," she whispered. She looked up and saw a small whirlwind around her hand. She took forth her hand towards the fire. The wind took it out. The trolls stopped and looked at the fire.

"What happened?" One troll asked.

"Lit it up again!" The other said. Emilia looked at her Warg. Nana ran into the forest again and ran around. Emilia looked at Thorin and saw him getting dragged out of here by Nana. "Go on, we don´t have all night. Dawn ain´t far away." Emilia stood up, grabbed her things and went around to meet up with Thorin. He was on his back, while Nana tried to get him out. Emilia took out her athame and cut loose Thorin. They looked at each other.

"So, you were saying about me staying behind?" She asked him. He ignored her and stood up. They looked at the trolls and saw Bilbo talking to them. "Nana," she whispered. Nana went on her all four and went slowly forth, dragging Kili out. "Trolls are pretty blind aren´t they?" She asked Thorin.

"What a load of rubbish!" One Dwarf said. "I´ve eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff´em I say, boots and all."

"He´s right," the other troll said. "Nothing wrong with a bit of raw Dwarf." The troll took up Bombur, ready to eat him right away. Thorin and Emilia looked at Bombur worried.

"Uh, not… Not that one," Bilbo said. "He´s… He´s infected." The troll looked at Bilbo.

"You what?" He asked the Hobbit.

"Yeah, he´s got worms in his… tubes," Bilbo said, barely knowing what he said himself.

"What is he doing?" Thorin asked. "Feeding my kin to the trolls." She punched him with her fists.

"Bilbo is trying to save our lives!" She shrieked, a bit too loud for their own liking. The trolls had lit the fire again and they had begun thinking Bilbo is only a fool trying to save them.

"Now what?" Thorin asked her. Kili stood up next to Emilia.

"I can´t believe you´re asking for my help," she said. She took forth her hand and the whirlwind was in her hand again, it then went to the fire to put it out.

"Shut up and do something, you´re our witch after all," Thorin said.

"Yes that is true," she said. "Unlike someone, I am doing something."

"The Dawn will take you all!" Gandalf said. Thorin, Kili and Emilia looked up at the top of a rock. There stood Gandalf in all his glory. _Glory… Well mostly,_ Emilia thought. Gandalf struck the stone he stood on with his staff, splitting it in two and let the sunshine peek through at the trolls. Turning them into stone slowly. Thorin and Kili walked into the camp to free the Dwarves.

The Dwarves were quite happy seeing Gandalf here just in time. Emilia walked over to Bilbo. "Are you all right?" She asked him. He looked at her. "You went up against the trolls, none of the Dwarves thought of that." Bilbo smiled shyly.

"I had to do something," he said. "I saw you take out the fire. I´m glad you´re all right."

"Dwalin, Gloin, Nori and Bofur, come with me. The rest of you, pack our camp. We´re leaving soon," Thorin said. The rest of the Dwarves went to the camp, while the other followed Gandalf and Thorin.

After they had packed, Ori and Bifur took watch over the ponies. The Dwarves, Emilia and Bilbo went to the cave where the rest was. Emilia turned right away before the entrance to it. "Oh, I´m so not going in there," she said. She looked at Fíli and Kili; they were talking together and looked at Emilia sometimes. "What?" She asked them.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," Kili said. He had a smile on his face.

"Don´t make me turn you two into a frog. What is it?" She asked again.

"Oh, it is really nothing, Miss Taylor," Fíli said. "You wouldn´t like it if we told you." Now that got her more curious.

"You would kill us if we told you," Kili said.

"Well, I´m planning on doing so anyway, so spill it out," she said. The brothers looked at each other. Nori and Gloin came out of the cave, followed by Dwalin, Bofur and Thorin. Thorin stopped before her, having two newfound swords in his hands.

"Here," he said to her and gave her one sword. "You need it to defend yourself."

"You´re giving me a sword?" She asked and looked at it. It was quite beautiful, matter of fact she haven´t seen anything like this.

"You need to be useful somehow." She looked up into his eyes. "Just stick the enemy with the pointy end." He then walk pass her.

"And you´re one of them?" She whispered.

"Excuse me?" She thought he wouldn´t hear that.

"Nothing," she said quickly. She did not dare look back to see where Thorin was. Fíli and Kili chuckled.

"Told you so," Fíli said to his brother.

"Something´s coming!" Thorin said. Emilia turned and saw the Dwarves arm themselves.

"Stay together!" Gandalf said. "Emilia!" She walked down to where they were grouping together. They could hear something coming through the bushes, and it wasn´t planning on staying quiet.

"FIRE!" The voice said. Emilia first saw rabbits pulling something. "THIEVES! MURDER!" Rabbits were pulling a sledge with a man on. He stopped in the middle of them. Emilia looked at the man and the sledge. _Is this the Santa Claus in this world?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"_Emilia?" The soft whisper asked. "Emilia! Please, please wake up!" Emilia opened her eyes and looked out of the car window. There she saw she was under the lake. Panic rose in her as she felt the ice-cold water on her feet. "Oh thank God, you are alive." She looked to her left, to the driver seat where her sister sat. _

_Emilia´s sister had a cut on her left side of the forehead. Making her blond hair a little red. "Emma! You´re hurt," Emilia said._

_"Don´t worry about me, we have to get out of here," Emma said. "There is a knife in the backseat, I can´t reach it." Emilia turned and saw all the junk food and the trash in a mess. Not that it ever was clean in her sister´s car. _

"_Why do you have a knife in the car?" She asked Emma. She saw the knife and tried to reach for it. "HA! GOT IT!" She yelled. She looked at her window and saw it´s going to break. Emma took the knife out of her little sister´s hands and began cutting through Emilia´s seat belt. _

"_You have to get out of here," Emma said. The ice-cold water was getting to their waists. _

"_Not without you! Are you kidding me! God damn it, Emma!" Emilia said. "It´s so bloody cold."_

_"Don´t swear!" She snapped at her. "You´re twenty-five for God´s sake!" _

_"Oh shut up, sis! This is not the best time!" Emilia said. They moved their legs to try getting them warmer. "It´s so cold." The water were now soon at their chest. The window at Emilia´s side broke and the water rushed in. "Emma!"_

"_Emilia! Get out! Hurry!" Emma said._

"_Not without you! Get yourself free!" The panic rose in their other´s hearts. Emilia tried to reach her, to check if she got herself free._

"_I`m free… Now get out!" Emma said. Emilia swim out of the car and up to the surface. She did not look back; she did not dare looking back. It felt like everything went quiet, everything was dark and her body soon did not want to move. She breathes in the free cold air when she got up._

_Emilia saw car lights up on the road, and people were shouting and screaming. One man came down to her and was going to swim to her. Emilia turned to look for her sister. "EM!" She called out. "EMMA!" She was nowhere to be seen. She looked down under the water. She could see the light from the car, and in the window on the driver´s side she saw a hand. "NO!" She screamed and went under. _

_A man grabbed her and got her over again. "NO!" Emilia screamed after her sister. "My sister! She is down there! EMMA!"_

…

Emilia woke up. She had fallen asleep. "Miss, are you all right?" Dwalin asked her. She nodded and rubbed her eyes. She was just going to rest while Gandalf and his wizard friend talked. "It seemed you had a nightmare."

"No, I´m fine, well I had. But I´m fine, thanks Dwalin," she said and stood up. Gandalf and Radagast were still talking. "They are not done yet?" She asked.

"They have only been talking for ten minutes," Dori said. Emilia looked at him surprised, she had only been sleeping for ten minutes. Sleeping out in the Wild had been drawing her energy, she had been using powers when it was not needed and that did draw her energy. She found out that Thorin had looked at her. He looked away when she spotted him.

Thorin were worried about her, just on few minutes her face got pale. Not to talk about the nightmare she had. The Dwarves looked at her when she start moving a slight and Dwalin woke her up right away. Emilia walked over to Bilbo and Bofur, they then heard a howl.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked. "Are… Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked nervous.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf," Bofur said, having a tighter grab on his weapon. They all looked around until they heard a growl close. They all turned around and saw a Warg jumping over them, towards Emilia.

The Warg lay there over Emilia. Dwalin, Thorin and Bofur pushed the Warg off and saw the Elven blade in it´s heart. "Holy," Emilia said. She looked at the Warg frightened. "Did I?"

"Did he hurt you?" Thorin asked her and helped her up, she only shook her head. She was even paler now than before. Another Warg came with an arrow in it´s head. Kili had his bow forth, killing the Warg behind Thorin.

"Warg scouts!" Thorin spat. "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind!"

"Orc pack?" Emilia and Bilbo asked shocked.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked Thorin, suspecting him right away.

"No one," Thorin said, not liking the tone Gandalf asked.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf asked again. Not pleased with the answer. Thorin took one step closer to Gandalf.

"No one, I swear," the King said. "What in Durin name is going on?"

"You are being hunted," Gandalf said. Emilia looked at the wizard.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin said.

"We can´t," Ori said. Ori and Bifur came running to them. "We have no ponies, they bolted." Emilia sighed and took up her _Book of Shadows._ She had to figure out how to get them out of here.

"Forget it, lass," Dwalin said to her. "You´re too weak, you´re not going to do anything the next days." She only looked at him as if he had gone insane. For the first, she did not want to not do anything, and for the second. She had no idea Dwalin cared so much about her.

"I´ll draw them off," Radagast said.

"These are Gundabad Wargs," Gandalf said and turned to his friend. "They will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits," Radagast said. Emilia looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I´d like to see them try." Gandalf thought of this for a moment.

"Seems good enough for me," Emilia said and the Dwarves agreed with her. They only had two minutes to pack their belongings and they did. They saw Radagast vanish out of the forest and they heard multiple howls of the Wargs. Emilia looked around with her sack over her shoulders, hoping to find her cat, Nana. She had no idea if her cat could fight in Warg form, but she did not want her too.

Emilia took her foot on the dead Warg she killed and slowly pulled out her sword. It wasn´t easy, but she managed to do so. She wiped off the blood on the blade. "Good reflects, Miss," Balin said. "It just saved your life."

"Thank you Balin," she said with a smile. "I think it was Thorin that saved my life, he´s the one who gave me the sword."

"And are you going to tell him that?" Balin asked, knowing what she will answer.

"No way," she said.

"Let´s go," Thorin said.

"Stay close together," Gandalf said and they all ran after him out of the forest and into the open landscape.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Quiet, all of you. Now hurry," Gandalf said as the Company of Thorin Oakenshield ran to get away from the Orc Pack that was hunting them. They took hiding behind rocks when they spotted Radagast and the Orcs.

One Orc had got their scent and stood on the rock over them. Emilia closed her eyes and grabbed Thorin´s arm. They were so close to getting caught. Thorin looked at her, and saw her fear. He looked to his left and gave one nod to his nephew, Kili. Kili nodded and took one arrow forth; he ran, turned and shot the Orc before it could blow in its horn.

Emilia looked on as they killed the Warg and its rider, while it screamed of the pain. Alerting its companions. They all turned when they heard howls, the rest were coming towards them.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf said and they were running again, going to a different landscape.

"There they are!" Someone pointed out. Two Wargs were on the hill before them. They stopped to turn and saw another pair of Wargs. They were trapped!

"There´s more coming!" Kili shouted.

"Stay close," Thorin said to Emilia. She did as he said, not wanting to leave him in the first place. She pulled up her sword and looked at the Orc Pack that approached. "Kili! Shoot them!"

"We´re surrounded!" Fíli said. The Dwarves had gathered in a group, ready to attack. "Where´s Gandalf?"

"He´s abandon us," Dwalin said. Emilia looked around; she knew what she had to do. She only hoped it worked. She ran towards the Wargs while the Dwarves called after her. She ignored them. She sat down on her knees and took her hands on the ground.

"Earth," she whispered. She felt right away the earth in her. Now that was new. "Come to me, help us." She closed her eyes; imagine thorn bushes coming up from the ground. She heard a lot of noise, and Wargs screaming of pain. She looked up and saw thorn bushes had come up from the ground, circling them, making a wall. She saw the thorn bushes come alive and uncontrollable. "Oh uh. No, no, no. Stop." She felt her energy just leave her slowly.

"Emilia!" Thorin called for her.

"I`ll get her!" Fíli said. "Come on," he said to her. He dragged her up and up towards a stone Thorin was standing next to.

"Hurry! Behind you!" Thorin shouts out. Fíli and Emilia turned, just in time seeing a Warg jumping at them, but by only getting a thorn bush around its neck and dragged backwards. "Come on!" Fíli dragged Emilia with him. They stopped before a tunnel and Emilia jumped down when she saw the rest of the Company. She fell down, landing on the feet of the Dwarves. Fíli and Kili jumped after and then Thorin.

Bilbo came to Emilia´s side, helping her up. She looked dangerously pale.

"Emilia, are you all right?" The Hobbit asked her. She nodded. Of course none believed her. "You´re all but pale." They heard a horn from above and they looked up at the exit. They saw one Orc fall down with an arrow in its neck.

Thorin kneeled down and pulled out the arrow, looking at the tip. "Elves!" He spat the word. He looked up at Gandalf, knowing he had something to do with this.

"I cannot see where pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?" Dwalin asked.

"We follow it, of course," Bofur said. All of them agreed. They did not want to go back and meet on the Elves, not in a million years.

As they walked through the mountain, Emilia felt something. It felt like magic. She used the wall to stay up, she was weak. She used way too much power, and she lost control over it. Not to talk about the entire running.

"Miss Taylor," Thorin said. "Are you feeling well?" He asked her. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Yes, I´m fine," she lied. He could see through the lie. "Don´t worry about me." She did not want him to worry about her, not him for sure. And she didn´t want anyone at all to worry about her. She knew she was a burden in this quest, and from her part, she haven´t done anything useful.

The Dwarves suddenly stopped and she crashed into Gloin. She looked at what they were looking at. Emilia looked shocked at the beauty of it. "The Valley of Imladris," Gandalf said. "In the Common tongue it is known by another name, Rivendell." Emilia could not believe she was here. Now that she was here, she do remember something about that the Company will come here.

"Here lies the last homely house east of the sea."

They began walking again and Emilia thought she was not walking at all. It felt like her feet were few inches over the ground. They crossed a bridge and the Dwarves looked around, checking for any Elf that may come too close. They had their guards up. Emilia could hear something been said, but not sure what. She was going to faint, she knew that, but she tried to stay up.

Emilia then walked with the Company up stairs. The stairs came closer to her, as did the dots that covered her eyes and she could hear a woman´s voice calling for her. _Emma?_

…

Emilia moaned and moved around. She did not want to go up yet, but the morning sun went in her eyes. She was lying in an Elven bed. She liked the comfort. But then she remembered. Where was she? She opened her eyes and saw the silk bed she was in.

"How did the Dwarves get silk in the Wild?" She asked. She turned to back and looked around in the room. It all made sense now. "I´m in Rivendell." She took her feet down and looked at the dress she had on.

"Someone has undressed me…" She almost panicked. She stood up and looked out of the window and looked down.

She was in second floor, and under her she saw the belongings to the Dwarves. She smiled knowing they are here too. "Oh, my lady," a voice said. Emilia turned to it and saw a female Elven girl with long blond hair. She had not seen anyone with such long hair, it´s even longer than hers. "Forgive me, I did not know you were awake."

"Nothing to forgive," Emilia said. "Where are the Dwarves? And Bilbo? And Gandalf?"

"They are all fine, my lady. I´m not quite sure where they are at this very moment, but they should be somewhere around," she said.

"I`m Emilia, not my lady," she said.

"Very well, my lady." Emilia sighed. "I will make ready a bath for you and you can choose which dress you want." She then went to another room, where Emilia guessed was the bathroom. She walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. What met her eyes was shocking. It was only five dresses, but they were all beautiful in the eyes of the witch.

Two female Elves came in through the door with food and drink, they then left without a single word. Emilia looked at the food, it was salad, fruit and bread. It was quite a lot too. The Elf came back from the bathroom. "We was not sure what you are, my lady," she said. "You are travelling with thirteen Dwarves and a Hobbit, and both races are well known to eat a lot." Emilia chuckled and grabbed a red apple. "The bath is ready for you, my lady."

Emilia did not care about rushing anything. It was early in the morning; she had sadly got used to getting up early. When she was finished dressed in a green dress. She took on her traveller boots, it won´t show under the dress and then she went out the door. As she was about to walk down the steps she saw the Dwarves coming, they were dressed but also wet. Soaking wet, all of them.

"Ah," Gloin said. "Sleeping beauty is up." The Dwarves looked up at her.

"Sleeping beauty?" Emilia asked. "You´re calling me that now?" She began walking down the steps.

"Well, you´ve slept for a very long time, lass," Bofur said. "We were worried the Elves did something." Emilia chuckled. Her eyes spotted Thorin´s. He looked at her, not seeing anything like her.

"What happened to all of you?" She asked them, keeping her eyes of from Thorin. He looked extremely handsome right now, and she rather not wanted to look at him. She got to the bottom.

"Ah, we just took a bath in the fountain," Dori said. Emilia looked shocked at him.

"In the fountain?" Emilia asked. "I assume you did not ask Lord Elrond for permission."

"Of course not, why should we?" Nori asked. Emilia rolled her eyes.

"And where´s Bilbo? Our favourite Hobbit?" She asked. The Dwarves looked at her. "Well fine, for your part, we skip the last part. Even he´s my favourite Hobbit, now where is he?"

"I think he went to explore this place," Bofur said. It seemed he had the only answer to where Bilbo was. Emilia spotted her sack and went right to it. She opened it and saw all her belongings. "Though your cat…" She looked at him and then turned to Fíli and Kili.

"What have you two done to Nana?" She asked them.

"What? We?" Kili asked.

"We haven´t done anything, Miss," Fíli said. She was not convinced.

"What I was saying," Bofur said. "We haven´t seen her since we entered Rivendell."

"She will come around," Emilia said.

"Sadly," Kili mumbled. Emilia heard that and looked at him deadly. "All I´m saying is…" He had no idea what to say.

"How are you going to get you out of this one, nephew?" Thorin asked, coming up next to him.

"Ah, Bombur, you were saying?" Kili asked and left. Emilia rolled her eyes again.

"He reminds me of his uncle," Emilia said and went towards the balcony. Thorin frowned and followed her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Thorin asked. Emilia gave him a teasing smile, and then he figured she was joking. "But, I do sadly believe you´ve right. My nephews have heir few things from me, mostly the best, though." She raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"It is beautiful here," Emilia said and looked around. "I can´t wait to see more of Middle-earth." Thorin looked at her curious, she saw his look. "I´ve read about this world from my world, well some parts. My sister knew the most. She told me about some places, hoping to change my mind. Hoping I will become interest in this world. Like all the Elven kingdoms, the forests, the Golden Woods. The White City, the great Dwarven Kingdoms."

Emilia looked at Thorin, and saw he was thinking back at memories. "I want to see Erebor in its glory," she said. "Sis told me about it, it´s beauty. But of course we got to get rid of a dragon."

"Yes," Thorin said. "And I assume you know how." She looked serious at the Dwarf King. She had hoped he was joking. He made a small smile and she laughed.

"That wasn´t funny," she said.

"Lady Emilia," one Elf said. They both turned to see her maiden. "Lord Elrond wishes to speak to you, my lady."

"Did I not tell you to call me, Emilia, and not my lady?" Emilia asked.

"Yes, you did, my lady, and I´m planning on ignoring that," the Elf said. Emilia growled in frustration. Thorin chuckled.

"Why does the Elf want to speak to Miss Taylor?" Thorin asked her.

"My Lord Elrond told me to fetch her," the She-Elf said. "More than that I do now know," she said nervous under the gaze of the Dwarf King. Emilia placed a hand on his harm.

"It´s fine, Thorin," she said. "The Elves won´t hurt us, or me for that matter." Emilia followed the Elf away from the Company. Thorin followed her with his eyes. Balin joined his side, looking at him as he always did. Balin would be the only one in the Company that knows him that well, except for Dwalin.

"I do see you´ve grown fond of Miss Emilia," Balin said. Thorin looked at him sharp and with an ice-cold glare. "Oh, come on, lad. Don´t look at me like that. I know you the most here."

"What is it in it for you, for knowing this?" Thorin asked. Balin gave him a friendly look, and right away Thorin regret what he said. Balin saw that and smiled.

"She makes you smile, Thorin, that is all I want."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Miss Emilia," Gandalf greeted her. "How are you feeling?" He asked her. They were in the library of House of Elrond.

"I´m fine, thank you Gandalf," she answered. She looked around with big eyes. "This is the most beautiful library I´ve ever come across. And I´ve seen plenty of them." Lord Elrond smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Emilia Taylor," Lord Elrond said. Emilia then spotted the Elf Lord. "I heard you did some extraordinary magic out there."

"She did," Gandalf said. "I said she is powerful."

"Oh, no Gandalf. I´m not," she said. "I had to do something, beside, if it wasn´t for Fíli dragging me back. I would have passed out there. And you had to carry me all the way here." Gandalf chuckled.

"I´m not sure if I would be the one who carried you here, Miss Emilia," Gandalf said. Emilia looked at him confused, but just shook it off.

"You have a powerful talent, Miss Emilia," Lord Elrond said. He studied her. "Few has ever had that power, now it is only one in this world."

"What do you mean, Lord Elrond?" She asked.

"The Keeper of the Elements, have you heard of them?" The Lord asked. She shook her head. "They are the once who can summon all five Elements, and use them." He turned and walked few steps away from them. "Of course, they borrow the help of the Elements, in exchange for the Keeper´s energy." The Elf turned to her. "You are the Keeper of the Elements, Miss Emilia." She looked at him as he´d gone mad.

"Me?" She asked. The Lord nodded. She laughed nervously. "No, no, no. I´m—N—" She had no idea what to say. "I´m just a witch."

"You are," the Lord said. "And by learning how to become one, you learned how to control the Elements."

"I can´t control all of them. I couldn´t control the thorn bushes out there." She pointed out of the House of Elrond, thinking she pointed where they came from. Even though she pointed towards north.

"How many witches in your world can control the Elements by their thoughts?" Lord Elrond asked. Emilia thought of it. She sighed, knowing he had right. "I can help you control the Elements, if you want, while you stay here. Just for few hours, I have other things to handle."

"You would do that?" Emilia asked. Lord Elrond nodded with a smile. "I would be forever grateful, Lord Elrond. But are you sure you got the right person?" She asked. "I mean… I´m just a simple human being." The Lord and the wizard both chuckled. Emilia had no idea what they thought was funny, so she decided to smile along.

xXx

"_The Dwarves, master… We lost them. Ambushed by Elvish filth, we were-" _The Orc got interrupted by its master_. _

"_I don´t want excuses," _the master said on the Black Speech. The master turned and looked at the small being who dared come to the Weathertop with such ill news_. "I want the head of the Dwarf King!" _

"_We were outnumbered," _the Orc said. He and his companion had just survived the attack from the Elves_. "There was nothing we could do. I barely escaped with my life."_ The master had walked over to him, reaching his claw to the Orc.

"_Far better you had paid with it,"_ the master said. The Master picks up the Orc and throws him to the Wargs. _"The Dwarf-scum will show themselves soon enough."_

"_M-Master_…" The other Orc said. The Master looked at the Orc under his command_. "It was something else too."_ The Master waited impatient for him to continue. _"A magic girl."_ The Master wasn´t very interested until he said it. _"A sorcerer, with great magic. She made thorn bushes come up from the earth."_ The fear in its eyes showed that he spoke the truth. The Master turned and walked up few steps.

"_Send out word, I want the girl alive, the rest it is a price on their heads!"_ The Master shouts out the orders.

xXx

Emilia sighed as she lay down on one of the Dwarven blankets. She was tired, exhausted actually. "Are you all right, lass?" Balin asked her.

"Yeah, why?" She asked. She was on her stomach and looked at Balin.

"You´re on Dwalin´s blanket, and you look tired," Balin said. Emilia rolled off when he said it.

"Dwalin?" She asked.

"You said something?" Dwalin asked, coming up to the Dwarven camp. Emilia sat up next to the blanket.

"Nope, nothing," she said. Too afraid saying she almost could fall asleep on his bed. She moved away a bit and took up her _Book of Shadow._ She looked up at the two brothers of Fundin. They were talking low to each other and Dwalin chuckled and looked at the girl. "You really do tell everything to your brother, do you not Balin?" She asked.

"Where have you been all day?" Fíli asked. She looked over at him and his brother. Kili lay on his back, tossing a stone up in the air.

"Well, Lord Elrond told me I´m Keeper of the Elements." The Dwarves stopped talking and looked at her. "All right, all right. No need to look at me like that."

"What´s that?" Ori asked her.

"I can control the Elements with my thoughts" she said. "That is how I got the thorn bushes to rise. So Lord Elrond have been kind to me and helped me control the magic." She stood up. "Can´t say it helped much, for I still suck at it," she said frustrated.

"Not everything is easy, Miss Emilia," Balin said. "It takes time. Practice makes perfect." She sighed in frustration. They all heard a familiar meow. Fíli and Kili looked at each other worried. Kili tossed his rock up in the air again, by only having Nana jump right into it and into her owner´s arms. The small rock landed before Emilia´s feet. She picked it up. It had some Dwarven writing on it.

"What´s this?" She asked Kili who came up to her.

"Oh, it´s nothing," he said almost shyly. She gave it back to him without question. "It´s a promise to my mother that is all." She nodded and pets Nana. Kili looked at Nana, she hissed at his look.

"Nana! Be nice for once," Emilia snapped at her.

"Finally you take our side," Kili said. Emilia chuckled and took her cat closer to her face, and snuggled into it.

"Maybe, I won´t stop her if she decided to attack you." Kili rolled his eyes.

"Of course you won´t." They both chuckled. Emilia saw Bilbo talking with Lord Elrond at one of the balconies.

"Excuse me," Emilia said and walked up to them. Lord Elrond was already gone by the time she got there. "Bilbo." He turned at her voice and smiled widely.

"Emilia! How lovely it is to see you," he said. "I see you found your cat." She dropped Nana on the floor and gave Bilbo a hug. "Oh, Emilia, something wrong?"

"Hm? No, no. I just haven´t seen you since yesterday. How do you think of Rivendell?" She asked. They both leaned on the ledge.

"It is beautiful here. Lord Elrond offered me to stay here if I want," the Hobbit said. She looked at him. "Of course after this adventure. How are you feeling?"

"I´m fine, thank you for asking. How you seen Thorin somewhere?" She asked him.

"I´m not sure, but he was looking for you too. You´ve been gone a long time today." She looked at him when he said the Dwarf has looked for her. It went quiet, she hated it. "I think he likes you." Bilbo did not look at her when he said it. She looked at him serious. "And can I be bold to say that I think you feel the same?"

"Can I tell Thorin what you just said to me?" She asked him. Bilbo looked at her afraid. She gave him a teasing smile, he then laughed. "You´re wrong. He doesn´t like me and I don´t like him either." Bilbo smiled, not meeting her look. "Bilbo, has anyone said anything?" She asked. Bilbo turned and walked away from her, humming on a song meanwhile. "Bloody hell, he´s like the Dwarves."

"Who´s like the Dwarves?" Thorin said from the side. Emilia startled by the sudden voice. "Did not mean to startle you, Miss Taylor." She looked at him.

"It´s all right. Did you hear what Bilbo and I said?" She asked him worried. Thorin approached her with his hands behind his back.

"No, not until the last sentence," he said. "Should I be worried?" Emilia smiled.

"No, no," she said. She leaned on the ledge of the balcony. "You were looking for me?" Thorin met her eyes.

"Just wondering where you were, you´ve been gone a long time," the Dwarf said. Emilia did not say anything to it. "What happened to your sister?" He asked her. She looked at him nervous. "I see how you tell about her, you admire her, but something did happen to her." She turned from him, not wanting to talk about it. She gave in.

"She died in a drowning accident," she finally said. "We were both stuck under the water, she got me free, but… I got up and she was still down there." Thorin saw she got smaller in her shoulders. He stood beside her. "It had gone two weeks when I got here. Only two weeks, and every night at Midnight I tried to summon her back. Of course it didn´t work."

"You mean that you could had saved her?" Thorin asked. She looked at him surprised. "I had a brother too. He died in battle."

"Oh, I´m so sorry, I did not know."

"How could you know? I don´t like to talk about it." Emilia smiled, he was not the only one. Emilia and Thorin enjoyed the silence, the company of each other while they looked out in Rivendell. Emilia thought then, Thorin might not be so bad after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Emilia walked down from her room, meeting Bilbo halfway down. It was night and Rivendell seemed different now, for Emilia at least. It was very peaceful, but some parts of her really couldn´t wait to get out of here. She was used with the Wild, though she did really want to stay here. "Heard that we´re leaving tomorrow," Emilia said to the Hobbit.

"Yeah," the Hobbit said, not very happy about it. "It had to happen, I will miss this place."

"Of course I was going to tell you," a voice said. Emilia and Bilbo turned to it and saw Gandalf talking to Lord Elrond one of the bridges. They were walking to somewhere. "I was waiting for this very chance," the wizard said. "And really, I think you can trust that I know what I am doing." Emilia and Bilbo looked at each other before turning their looks back at them.

"Do you?" Lord Elrond asked. "That dragon has slept for sixty years." Emilia then understood what they were talking about. "What will happen if your plan should fail? If you wake the beast?"

"What if we succeed?" Gandalf argued. "If the Dwarves take back the mountain, our defences in the east will be strengthened."

"It is a dangerous move, Gandalf."

"It is also dangerous to do nothing," the wizard said. "Oh come, the throne of Erebor is Thorin´s birthright."

"Gandalf has right," Emilia whispered to Bilbo.

"What is it you fear?" Gandalf asked the Lord. Emilia looked at Bilbo and saw him looking at something behind them. Emilia looked at Thorin that stood there, watching the conversation.

"Have you forgotten?" Lord Elrond asked. Emilia turned her look to the Elf Lord. "A strain of madness runs deep in that family." Emilia frowned, not knowing what the Elf said. "His grandfather lost his mind. His father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fail?" Emilia looked at Thorin, he had turned his face another way. "Gandalf those decisions do not rest with us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle-earth."

Gandalf and Lord Elrond walked away from their hearing. Bilbo looked at Emilia and Thorin and decided to leave. Emilia walked up next to Thorin, she saw he was lost in his own thoughts.

"I´m not like my grandfather," Thorin suddenly said. "I won´t be."

"I don´t know what madness Lord Elrond is talking about, but we choose our own destiny. That is what I believe in," she said. She took his hand and squeezed it. Thorin looked at it, and so did Emilia when she saw what she was doing. She took it slowly away.

"My grandfather got mad by all the gold, especially after we found the Arkenstone," Thorin told her. "I saw it happened, the dragon, the fire… The Arkenstone is the King´s Jewel, and… I want it back, I want it all back. Our home…" He looked at her. "I will retake Erebor, for the sake of all Dwarves. I believe so, but I don´t want to become like him."

"And you won´t," she said. "I´m a powerful witch now and I won´t let it happen."

"I´m glad you´re with us, Miss Taylor," he said. "Even though you were a fool going towards the Wargs."

"A fool?" She asked, raising her voice. Thorin made a small smile. Emilia chuckled, knowing he was joking. She punched him on his arm and they looked down on the Dwarves. "What about Bilbo?" She asked.

"What about him?"

"Maybe at least try make him one of the Company, for I can tell you think he´s useless and a burden, like me," she said.

"You´re not a burden. You just need to control the Elements, so you won´t faint again." Emilia smiled.

"Yeah… No one will want to carry me all the way to Erebor." She looked at him when he went quiet. She saw his eyes said differently. "I´m going to get some sleep. Good night, Thorin Oakenshield." Emilia walked up the stairs.

"Good night, Miss Taylor."

…

Early in the morning the day after, Bilbo woke up Emilia. Bilbo did not think that Thorin will leave her behind, but he wanted to make sure she got up early enough. The Elven female maiden had given her traveller clothes the day before, pants and shirt. After she had eaten a bit, she walked down to the Dwarves that were rushing with packing. She had her sack with.

Emilia turned and saw Nana still lying in the bed. "I´m leaving without you," she said to Nana. Nana peeked up from the blankets; she made no motion of going after her. Emilia rolled her eyes and continued down and met on the she Elf. The Dwarves were grumpy that she was here; they hoped they got out unnoticed. "You´re up early, the sun isn´t up yet."

"I wanted to say Good-bye," she said. In her arms she had a basket. "Turn around, I have some medicine from Lord Elrond." The Dwarves stopped and looked at the Elf and frowned and growled and all things. "He doesn´t know you´re leaving, he´s in a meeting. But I was told to give it to you before you leave." Emilia turned around so she could take it in her sack.

"Thank you, and say my thanks to Lord Elrond too," Emilia said. "And thank you for what you did." She went over to the Dwarves. She picked up one bag.

"I´ll take that, lass," Dwalin said.

"No, it´s fine," Emilia said. "I can help carry."

"No, no," Dwalin said and took it from her and over his shoulder. Emilia heard a hiss and looked over at Fíli and Kili. Nana stood near them and hissed at them, she was in her cat form. Emilia thanked the Gods for that. "What has Fíli and Kili done to your cat?" Dwalin asked her.

"To be honest, I have no idea, Dwalin," she said. "All I know is that they both stepped on her the first day. She hates that." They both laughed. "Nana, give them a break." Nana looked at her, walked over to her and snuggled into her leg.

"Let´s go," Thorin said and they walked out of Rivendell up to the path. Emilia did not turn around to look at Rivendell for the last time, she did not want to miss it right there. "Be on your guard, we´re about to step over the Edge of the Wild," Thorin said. He stopped. "Balin, you know these paths, lead on." Thorin waited for everyone to get pass him.

When the last one came, Thorin were about to turn and follow. Just then Nana ran right before him, making him almost fall. He frowned and cursed under his breath. He understood why Fíli and Kili hate that cat.

They were filling some water from the river. They had taken a short break again. The Company will go over the mountain in the night, hopefully they will be lucky with the weather. Emilia looked nervous over to the mountain. She had begun memorizing the Hobbit book. She had read it few years ago, but that was years ago, and she doesn´t remember everything.

"Are there any other way to get over the mountain?" Emilia asked Thorin.

"There are several paths, but this should be the safest," he said. Emilia nodded and stood up. Thorin went closer to her. "Gandalf mentioned that you know the future." Emilia looked at the Dwarves nearby.

"He´s lying," Emilia said.

"He does? Why would he lie about that?" He asked. He already knew the answer.

"All right, listen," she began. "In my world there is this book, about this Quest. I´ve read it once, but I don´t remember all of it. But now that I think about it, everything that has happened now, did happen in the book. Well almost." She waited for Thorin to answer, she saw he was thinking.

"Then may I ask what will happen now, Miss Taylor?" He asked.

"I don´t know… See? That´s why Gandalf should not summon me! There are many other that knows about this world more than I," she said. Thorin chuckled. "What?"

"Don´t tell me you´re arguing again," Nori said. They both turned to him, giving him an icy look. "No need to look at me like that."

"When did we argue last time?" Emilia asked and placed her hands on her hips.

"When we left Bag End," Nori said. "And all that ignoring each other stuff, it went on our nerves."

"We didn´t argue!" Thorin and Emilia said. They looked at each other quick. "We were discussing," Thorin said.

"Have you noticed, brother? Emilia looks a like mother when she puts her hands on her hips," Fíli said.

"I´m so close, guys, to finish both of you off!" She snapped at them. She turned to Thorin. "You were saying?"

"You are Keeper of the Elements, Miss Taylor, what we all have seen," Thorin said. "Gandalf did want you to help us, there is a reason he summoned you."

"The wizard always gets his will…" Emilia said.

"That is true," Thorin said. "If you remember something, please tell me. I want to get to Erebor as fast as possible, with less danger ahead." Emilia nodded and Thorin walked away.

When the evening arrived, they got to the mountain. Emilia looked up the small pathway up to the mountain, and then she looked at the clouds. They were dark. "Here," Thorin said. "You forgot this in Rivendell." She looked at the dark blue cloak in his hands.

"This is yours, Thorin. I did not forget it," she said.

"You don´t bring a lot of clothes, use it. I don´t want to hear more of it." She took it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said. The rain came heavy down at them, the storm was horrible, and it tried to make them fall off the slippery path. Emilia walked behind Thorin, and then it was Gloin behind her and so on.

They had walked for hours, slowly they walked. It was hard to see what was before them. "We´ve been walking for hours," Emilia said to Thorin.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled over the storm.

"Look out!" Dwalin cried out. Emilia looked up and saw what she could not believe. She saw the Stone Giants. One throws a huge rock into the mountain over them, breaking it in small pieces. Emilia went as far as she could into the mountain, even though it was not very far.

"This is no thunderstorm!" Balin called out. "It´s a thunder-battle."

"Bless me," Bofur said. "The Legends are true!" He stood on the edge looking at the Stone Giants.

"Bofur!" Emilia cried out. "Take cover!"

"Hold on!" Dwalin said. Emilia looked down on her feet and saw the pathway grow smaller and the mountain they were on move. She grabbed Thorin´s arm so she won´t fall. The mountain they were on began moving and they found out they stood on two legs of the Stone Giant.

Three Stone Giants were now fighting, and the Company tried they best to hold balance. The Giant they were on lost its head, one leg crashed into the mountain, making half the Company get off. While the other leg moved around. "Bilbo!" Emilia shout out and stepped closer to the edge. Thorin grabbed her and got her back.

"It´s nothing we can do," Thorin said. They watched the leg crash into the mountain. "NO!" Thorin screamed. Emilia looked frozen on what was left on the leg. The Dwarves and Bilbo wasn´t there. Thorin ran on the path and the rest followed. Emilia grabbed Thorin´s arm when he stopped. They both smiled when they saw they were all alive.

"They´re alive," Emilia said to Gloin and he passed it along. Emilia helped the Dwarves up.

"Where´s Bilbo?" Bofur asked. Emilia´s heart almost stopped. "Where´s the Hobbit?" Emilia turned around and saw Bofur and Ori trying to get Bilbo up. He had fallen off the edge and barely holding on to the edge. Thorin jumped down on a small platform next to Bilbo.

"Thorin!" Emilia said. Afraid seeing him over the edge. Thorin got Bilbo up, but by only falling and holding on to the edge. Dwalin grabbed his arm.

"Come on!" Dwalin said. Emilia touched the mountain wall and with her thoughts a platform grow in the mountain under Thorin, and he was safe. Thorin stood up and stepped away from it.

"I thought we´d lost our burglar," Dwalin said. Thorin looked down at Bilbo.

"He´s been lost ever since he left home," the Dwarf king said. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Emilia saw that Bilbo was hurt by his comment. Thorin walked over to the cave in the mountain and called after Dwalin. Dwalin only shared one look with Emilia, and that look said Thorin had right. She gave a deadly glare after Dwalin, hoping he felt that eyes digging in his back.

Emilia helped Bilbo up on his feet. "Come on," she said. "Let´s get us inside." She could see he was really affected by Thorin´s words. "Don´t mind him, Bilbo." He looked at her. Even Bilbo was taller than her, only just little. "He will change his mind." He looked confused at her. "Trust me."

"I do trust you, Emilia, but maybe he´s right." Emilia shook her head.

"Even he´s King doesn´t mean he has right about everything."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone who read, review, follow and favourite the story so far! **

**Chapter 9**

Emilia looked in her _Book of Shadows_, she looked at her drawing, it seemed familiar too her. But she was still not quite sure whom she was drawing. She continued to draw as she lay there on the ground. The Dwarves were trying to get some sleep. After a while she looked at it and found out. She tossed the book away from her.

Thorin noticed that and looked at the opened page, the drawing, he frowned. Emilia took the book quick, not really meaning to toss it. She closed the book and lay down on her side, with her back to Thorin. She took her book back in her sack.

Thorin looked at her, she knew who she had just drawn. Their small relationship had just turned to worse; he knew that, after what he said to Bilbo. But he did not regret saying it, he meant it. He looked at her dark red hair before he finally got some sleep.

xXx

"_Come on, now, Emilia!" Jack said. "You got to get out someday, you can´t be stuck here forever."_

"_Who says I can´t?" Emilia asked him. Jack sighed and looked up on the roof._

"_What about Nana?" He asked._

"_What about her?"_

"_She needs you too, just as much as I need you." He sat down on the bed next to her. "I´m your best friend, trust me, you need to get out." Emilia did not answer. "It´s been a week, and don´t think I don´t know what you´re doing. You want to summon your sister, I know that. You need to face that she won´t come back, no matter what you´re doing." She looked deadly at him._

"_What do you know about that?" She asked. Her look turned to ice. Jack stood up and walked to the door of her room. _

"_Listen, she won´t come back. There is no way she can come back and be like we know her," he said and turned to her. "I hate to say it, but she is dead. She is dead! Emma would not want you to sit here and grieve for her. The worst part is that you´ve changed." Emilia took her knees up to her chest. "I want my Emilia back, the one I know."_

xXx

Emilia woke up of her nightmare by Thorin yelling at them. "Wake up!" He said and the floor under them all disappeared and they all fell into the darkness. Emilia screamed as long as she could until she landed on the Dwarves and Bombur rolled over them all. She turned on her side to get up and she was inches away from Thorin´s face, they both frowned and looked up as they saw a group of Goblins towards them.

The first one grabbed Emilia, she grabbed Thorin and he pulled her away. "Get off!" She snapped at the Goblins. She tried to hold on, but the Goblins got them. She was the first one and they pushed her forward. "I´m going, I´m going. No need to push!" She looked around and saw they pushed her into tunnels and over few bridges.

Until they got to a huge tunnel. Emilia was filled with fear when she saw all the Goblins. It was a massive army under here. She turned her head and met with Thorin´s eyes.

Thorin could see how afraid she was.

The Goblins played horrible music and they pushed the Company forward. Emilia looked at the Dwarves, she could not find Bilbo. "Clap, snap, the black crack," someone sang. Emilia wasn´t actually sure if it is called singing. She looked forward and saw a giant Goblin, the great Goblin.

"Grib, grab, pinch and nab. Batter and beat. Make ´em stammer and squeak." Emilia looked at the Great Goblin as they approached him. He was huge, and fat, and big, ugly. "Pound, pound far underground. Down, down, down in Goblin-town."

"Down, down, down in Goblin-town," the Goblins repeated after the Great Goblin.

"With a swish and a smack, and a whip and a crack," the Great Goblin continued singing. "Everybody talks when they´re on my rack. Pound, pound far underground. Down, down, down to Goblin-town." When he sang, Emilia really did miss her own music.

They stopped before the Great Goblin and Emilia was first. When the Great Goblin did not look at them, the Dwarves grabbed Emilia and pushed her backwards until she ended up behind Dwalin and Thorin. She could barely see the Goblin behind the two Dwarves.

"Don´t say anything," Thorin whispered to her. He did not look at her. Emilia were not planning on saying anything at all.

"Hammer and tongs, get out your knockers and gongs. You won´t last long on the end of my prong." Emilia looked around nervous and afraid, she had to do something, she knew that. It was torchers that were lit to light up the place a bit. They were underground, so maybe she could do something about earth. Without burying them.

The Great Goblin stopped singing. "Catchy, isn´t it?" He asked the Company. "It´s one of my own compositions."

"That´s not a song," Balin said. "It´s an abomination!"

"Abomination. Mutations. Deviations," the Great Goblin said. "That´s all you´re gonna find down here." He walked down from his throne, looking at every one of them. Emilia tried to hide as much as possible behind the two Dwarves. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence," a smaller Goblin said. "We found them on the Front Porch."

"Well, don´t just stand there. Search them!" The Great Goblin ordered. The Goblins took everything they could find, including Emilia´s sack. One Goblin took one sack upside down and silver and gold items fell down. Dori and Bofur looked at Nori, knowing it was him who had brought it along.

"It is my belief your great protuberance that they are in league with Elves!" The smaller Goblin said. Emilia could have laughed of that.

"What are you doing in these parts?" The Great Goblin asked. Thorin was about to go forth, but Emilia grabbed his arm and Oin took a hand on his shoulder.

"Don´t worry, lads. I´ll handle this," Oin said and stepped forward.

"No tricks," the Great Goblin said. "I want truth, warts and all."

"You´re going to have to speak up," Oin said. "Your boys flattened my trumpet." He showed up his smashed trumpet. The Great Goblin got angry and walked closer to them with heavy steps.

"If it´s more information you want," Bofur said. "I´m the one you should speak to." Bofur did not step forward as Oin had done. "We were on the road. Well, it´s not much a road as a path." Bofur thought about it. "It´s not even that, come to think of it. More like track. Anyway, the point is, we were on this road, like a path, like a track." The Great Goblin got annoyed by his words.

"And then we weren´t, which is a problem. Because we were supposed to be in Dunland last…" Bofur looked at the Dwarves for confirmation. "Tuesday."

"Visiting distant relations," Dori jumped in.

"Some inbreds on my mother´s side," Bofur said.

"SHUT UP!" The Great Goblin yelled. "If they will not talk, we´ll make them squawk. Bring up the mangler. Bring up the bonebreaker. Start with the youngest." He pointed at Ori.

"Wait!" Thorin said and got forth. Emilia wanted to hold him back, but Dwalin stepped before her. Not letting the Great Goblin to see her.

"Well, well, well," the Goblin said. "Look who it is, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain." He bowed for Thorin. "Oh, but I´m forgetting. You don´t have a mountain and you´re not a King, which makes you nobody, really." Emilia wanted to kill the Goblin.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head. Nothing attached." Emilia looked confused. "Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A pale Orc, astride a white Warg." Emilia looked shocked.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed," Thorin said. "He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Great Goblin asked. He turned to a smaller Goblin, saying he was giving a message to Azog about their whereabouts.

"I need my sack," I whispered to Dwalin. "I need my spell book." He looked my way, but did not turn to look at me, he then looked at the ground. "We´ve been here far too long."

"Think, Emilia," Dwalin whispered. She looked up at him. "You don´t need spells, you´re a Keeper." Emilia knew that, but she grows nervous thinking of it and the book kept her courage up. But she did have her necklace around her neck, the five pointed star in a circle.

"But there´s something else," the Great Goblin said. "The Pale Orc doesn´t only want you, Thorin, son of Thrain. He wants a girl in your Company alive." The Dwarves looked worried. "Bring her forth," he ordered.

The Dwarves did not let the Goblins take Emilia, but they took forth a whip. Emilia walked forward so they won´t get hurt. Thorin stood next to her, to protect her. "You will not touch her!" Thorin warned the Great Goblin.

"Oh, I won´t," the Great Goblin said. "The Pale Orc wants her alive, now why will he want that? Is she fun to play with?" The Great Goblin looked at her. "She is nothing but skin and bone." Emilia looked down on the ground and saw her sack close. But Dwalin has right, she doesn´t need it anymore. "But the Pale Orc didn´t say anything about him." He pointed at Thorin and the Goblins grabbed him and Emilia. She knew what would happen now.

"FIRE!" She screamed and went on her knees. The torches exploded all around in the cave. The Goblins screamed, some got burned. The torches exploded yet again.

"Kill them!" The Great Goblin screamed. "Kill them all! Cut of his head!" Emilia looked at Thorin, he was on his back having Goblins on him. She reached out her hand to the Goblins and a swarm of fire went through the air towards them. A force knocked her and everyone on the ground. Emilia got to senses when she heard a familiar voice.

"Take up arms! Fight! FIGHT!" It was Gandalf. Emilia looked up and saw Gandalf there. Emilia and the Dwarves grabbed their weapons and began fighting, she also grabbed her sack. Emilia turned in time stabbing a Goblin. "Follow me," the wizard said and they followed him.

The Goblins came from everywhere to try and kill the Dwarves. One Goblin jumped towards Emilia, but she saw him and stabbed him right in his stomach. "Quickly!"

"Emilia!" Thorin said. She stopped and turned. "Cut the ropes!" He called out. Emilia looked before her and cut the rope. The platform the ropes belonged to, fell and the Goblins that jumped down crashed into it. "Let´s go," Thorin said to her and they continued to run again.

The platform came to an end and it suddenly moved. Emilia looked back seeing all the Dwarves on it. "Jump!" Emilia jumped to the other platform and killed one Goblin that came before her. When they all were safe over they continued to run.

Gandalf stuck his staff in the ceiling and made a rock, the Dwarves pushed it and it smashed the Goblins before them. Everyone stopped when the Great Goblin came up from the platform, stopping them from going any further. Emilia turned and saw Goblins had surrounded them, again.

"You thought you could escape me," the Great Goblin said and tried to kill Gandalf. Emilia looked at the torch next to him and made it explode. The Great Goblin got the flames in his eyes and he cried out of the pain. Gandalf then cut his stomach and the Goblin fell on his knees and then his neck.

The platform they stood on broke and they all fell down. The Company fell on the ground and all groaned and moaned. "Well that could have been worse," Bofur said.

"Don´t—" Emilia began but the Great Goblin fell on top of them all. Gandalf was the only one who got up quick enough. Emilia fell down and got up by the help of Oin.

"Gandalf!" Kili shouts out. They all looked up and saw the big army of Goblins coming their way.

"There´s too many," Dwalin said. "We can´t fight them."

"Only one thing will save us," Gandalf said. "Daylight!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Fíli, Kili, that's thirteen. And Bombur, that makes fourteen," Gandalf said, counting every one of them. Emilia was on her knees, leaning on a rock and tried to catch breath. Gandalf looked around. "Where´s Bilbo?" Emilia stood up and looked around. "Where´s our Hobbit?"

"Curse the Halfling! Now he´s lost?" Dwalin asked.

"I thought he was with Dori," Gloin said. Emilia looked at Dori.

"Don´t blame me!" Dori said.

"Where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked Dori.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us," Nori said.

"He wasn´t with us with the Great Goblin," Emilia said.

"What happened exactly?" Gandalf asked. "Tell me!" He demanded.

"I`ll tell you what happened," Thorin said and looked at the Dwarves. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warmth heart since first he stepped out of his door." Thorin looked at Emilia. "We will not be seeing our Hobbit again, he´s long gone."

Emilia looked down on the ground, she did not want to believe, but she guessed it was true. "No, he isn´t," Bilbo said. Emilia looked up and saw Bilbo suddenly there. Bilbo smiled to Emilia and she couldn´t help but laugh.

"Bilbo Baggins, I´ve never been so glad to see anyone in my life," Gandalf said. Emilia walked to him.

"I definitely haven´t been so glad," she said and took him in an embrace. "I thought—I don´t even want to think it now."

"Bilbo, we´d given you up," Kili said.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Fíli asked, reading Thorin´s mind.

"How indeed?" Dwalin asked. Emilia looked back at Bilbo. He only smiled and chuckled. He put something in his pocket so the other´s won´t see it, but Emilia saw it. She frowned seeing the golden item.

"What does it matter? He´s back," Gandalf said.

"It matters," Thorin said. Emilia looked at him. "I want to know. Why did you come back?"

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know… I know you always have," the Hobbit said. "And you´re right. I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden." What he said made Emilia miss her home for the first time being here. "See, that´s where I belong. That´s home. And that´s why I came back, cause… You don´t have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can."

Thorin saw it on Emilia that Mr Baggins was not the only one who misses his home. Emilia looked up from the ground and met Thorin´s look. They heard howls, Warg howls.

"Out of the frying pan," Thorin said.

"And into the fire," Gandalf said. "Run! RUN!" They began running down the hill while hearing the Wargs approach them faster. Emilia stopped when a Warg jumped over and before her. She pulled her sword, but Thorin got before her, stabbing the Warg.

"Run," Thorin said and so she did. They all stopped when they got to the cliff, they were trapped!

"Up into the trees," Gandalf said. "All of you. Climb!" Emilia looked up at the tree Gandalf climbed and she followed. As they all were in the trees, the Wargs came and circled them. They all stopped and walked back. Emilia followed them with her eyes and saw the Pale Orc. She looked over at Thorin when Azog pointed to him with his weapon. Then the Wargs came and tried to reach the Company.

Emilia looked down and saw their teeth. She gulped. The Wargs managed to jump enough on the trees that they began to fall and soon they all were on the same tree. "Emilia!" Gandalf said. She looked up and saw him taking a cone. She took one too and saw him lightning it up. She used some of that fire to lighten hers up. "Fíli!"

Gandalf and Emilia throw them down to make the Wargs flee. As the Dwarves tossed them down, she let the fire grow bigger. They all laughed and cheered that they got the Wargs away. But just then the only tree they all were on fell down and managed to hold on to the cliff by the roots.

Emilia looked down where she hangs on for her life. She just becomes afraid of heights. "Emilia, can you do what you did up at the mountain?" Fíli asked her. She looked at him.

"Do what?" She asked, not understanding what he meant.

"When Thorin almost fell, you made a platform," he said. She looked towards the Wargs. "Or anything."

"I´m not that strong!" She snapped at him. She almost lost hold, but Fíli grabbed her. They both looked at Thorin that were running to Azog. "What is he doing?" She asked Fíli. They watched as the White Warg jumped on Thorin. "THORIN!" Emilia stood up and run across the tree. She stopped at the end of it when she saw the White Warg grab Thorin with his mouth.

The White Warg tossed Thorin away and Azog said something to an Orc. "All right, Emilia, think, think!" She said. Someone ran pass her and she saw it was the Hobbit. Bilbo jumped on the Orc and stabbing him three times to his death. Azog turned to Bilbo. "Hey!" It came out of Emilia. Azog looked at her and smiled. She was the one he wanted. "I heard you wanted me alive."

Emilia took her arms out. For Azog it looked like she was waiting for him to take her. Azog looked around and saw the fire increase, it became larger. The Orc was telling him the truth. Wargs approached her, and the Dwarves ran pass her and attacked the Wargs. She took her arms down and ran to Thorin.

"Thorin?" She tried to wake him up. She looked down on his chest, where the bite marks were. "Oh no, no, no."

"Emilia!" She looked to her right and saw eagles come flying to her. They were giant eagles. One landed next to her, grabbed Thorin up and flies away. Emilia looked around and saw the eagles throwing Wargs off the cliff, some took the Dwarves up. One Eagle grabbed her and let her go. She screamed and then she landed on another eagle´s back.

She looked up from all the feathers and saw everyone was on eagles. She turned and saw Thorin in the claw of one eagle. "Please don´t be, please, please," she whispered. "You can´t die."

The sun was on the sky when they saw a Carrock and the eagles landed on it. Thorin was the first one to land, and then Gandalf. Emilia got off the eagle and looked at Thorin. Gandalf placed one hand inches from his face. He spoke few words. Thorin did not open his eyes. _Why doesn´t he open his eyes?_ Emilia thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"The Halfling?" The words came out of Thorin´s mouth. Emilia looked at Thorin shocked. He was alive. The Dwarf King slowly opened his eyes and looked at Gandalf. The wizard smiled.

"It´s alright, Bilbo is here, he´s quite safe," Gandalf said. Dwalin and Kili helped Thorin up, but he shook them off. He turned to Bilbo, with not a very happy face.

"You! What were you doing?" Thorin asked. Bilbo looked rather uncomfortable under Thorin´s gaze. "You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the Wild, and you had no place amongst us?" He walked closer to Bilbo as he spoke. "I have never been so wrong, in all my life." Thorin takes Bilbo in a embrace and the Dwarves and Emilia cheered.

"I´m sorry I doubted you."

"N-No, I would have doubted me too," Bilbo said. "I´m not a hero, nor a warrior. Not even a burglar." He looked at Gandalf. The Eagles fly around the Carrock and they all looked at them as they fly back to the mountain.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked. Emilia turned and saw him and Thorin look at something in the distance. Emilia walked closer to them. There across a huge forest was a mountain.

"Erebor!" Gandalf said. Emilia was surprised it was Erebor. "The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle-earth."

"Our home," Thorin said and looked at Bilbo. He then looked at Emilia on his other side. She looked stunned at the mountain. They noticed a bird flying over them and towards the mountain.

"A raven!" Oin said. "The birds are returning to the mountain."

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," Gandalf said.

"Well we´ll take it as a sign, a good omen," Thorin said.

"You´re right," Bilbo said. "I do believe the worst is behind us." A bad feeling came across Emilia, the feeling got worse as she looked more at Erebor. She ignored it as the Dwarves turned.

"Let´s get down from here," Balin said. "We need supplies and some rest." The Dwarves agreed to that. "Most of us I believe Emilia needs it." She looked at him.

"Aye, the lass did some magic over there," Dwalin said. "Not to say she turned the Pale Orc away from Thorin." Thorin looked at her.

"I´m not sure that was such a good idea, Miss Emilia," Gandalf said. "He knows we have you." Emilia thought back at Azog.

"It was something about the Pale Orc´s smile, he looked at me and smiled," she said. Gandalf looked down at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked worried.

"I don´t know, he just smiled," she said. Gandalf frowned and then they all walked down from the Carrock.

"How do you feel, Miss Taylor?" Thorin asked her. She looked at him as they walked down from there. "How much magic did you do?" He was worried, she saw that.

"I—" She thought about it. "I feel actually not bad. But I assume I feel exhausted when I first get some rest." Thorin nodded and let her walk first down the small pathway. She turned to him. "Oh and call me Emilia, not Miss Taylor. I think we have both went pass that." Thorin smiled to her. She felt she was lost in his smile.

"Very well, Emilia." She smiled when he said her name and then she continued down. The Dwarves behind them looked at each other with a smile and then followed Thorin.

They found a small river not far from the Carrock. There they tended with wounds, thirst and rest. "We must find a safe place for tonight," Thorin said and were about to stand up.

"Oh sit down, lad," Oin said and got him down on the rock. "My apologize, Thorin, but your wounds need healing." Thorin made a small smile.

"Forgive me, Master Oin," Thorin said. He was shirtless. Thorin looked over at Emilia. She sat on her knees next to the river a little further away from the camp. "Have you checked on Emilia?" He asked Oin.

"You are the one with the wounds, Thorin. She will be fine," Oin said. Thorin only nodded, he was still worried about Emilia.

Emilia sat on her knees at the river; she was washing her face and hands. Now she only looked at herself in the river. They were in a forest, when they get out it will be a huge open landscape they have to get through. After that it is Mirkwood, the home of the Elves.

"Emilia?" She looked to her left and saw Thorin. He only had one shirt on, it showed how big his muscles was. Even she did peek over to him when he had it off.

"Are we leaving?" She asked and sat more up.

"No, not yet," he said. "I´m worried about you." She smiled to try convincing him other wise.

"I´m just worried myself," she said. "About what lies ahead." Emilia stood up.

"It will be dangerous ahead, I will be honest with you. It will be very dangerous, so you must be careful," he said. "I don´t want anything to happen to you."

"You don´t?" She asked.

"You are part of the Company, Emilia. No one wants you to get hurt." She nodded. "Especially me." He looked away from her. "Uhm…" She smiled seeing how he got nervous.

"I never thought you would get nervous on anything, Thorin Oakenshield," she said. He looked back at her and smiled. "You should smile often, it fits you."

Emilia had decided to join Fíli, Kili and Dwalin on scouting. She had ended up in a huge argument with Thorin about this, but she stood by hers and he let her go with them after Dwalin volunteered of joining.

"Why did you join us, Emilia?" Fíli asked her. They had been away for half an hour now, seeing nothing but trees.

"I needed a walk," she answered. "To clear my mind, if I lay down I will fall asleep," she said with a smile.

"And you´re all well, right?" Fíli asked. "You will not pass out or anything?" She looked at him stupid.

"Unless you made me to do so," she said. Fíli took his hand through his hair.

"Oh well, I know I´m handsome, but you don´t have to pass out by looking at me." She punched him in the chest. Fíli and Kili both laughed.

"Quiet!" Dwalin said. They all three looked at him. He was looking at something else. They turned to it, they only saw trees. But then they heard it. Something was coming. They all three went to hide behind some bushes. Dwalin walked first and they all three followed. Emilia was placed between Fíli and Kili.

Emilia looked at the Dwarves, she was missing something, for they all looked like they knew what was out there and she didn´t. She touched the earth with her right hand and let it fill her slowly and carefully. She heard heavy steps on the ground, and heavy breaths. She heard someone speak on a weird language. Someone touched her arm and she found out she had closed her eyes.

"Are you all right, lassie?" Dwalin asked her. She nodded.

"I hear Orcs and Wargs through the Earth, not far from here," she whispered. Dwalin nodded and stood up. They followed him, but stopped. Emilia looked at them. They then heard something breathing heavy behind them. Dwalin turned around fast; with his two axes raised he attacked the Warg. Fíli and Kili pulled their weapons and attacked the Wargs that ran fast towards them. Emilia pulled her sword as the others side, but not fast enough as an Orc slashed his weapons towards her.

"Emilia!" Fíli whispered. "Emilia!" She slowly opened her eyes with a massive headache. She had a cut on her forehead; her hands were tied up behind her like Fíli, Kili and Dwalin. Emilia found out she was lying on her side, Fíli was next to her, but she could not see the other two Dwarves that were behind her. "Thank Mahal you´re awake."

"That won´t be long unless we do something," Kili said. Emilia looked around from where she lay. She saw a group of Orcs a little far from them; they were talking, yelling and fighting. Until one Orc stopped the fighting.

"Everyone all right?" Emilia asked dizzy. They all said yes. The Orcs spotted she was awake and they all went over to them.

"Sleeping beauty is up!" One Orc said. Emilia growled by the nickname. "What are you all doing in these parts? Are you in the Oakenshield Company?" One poked Emilia with his weapon. No one said anything.

"Not talking, huh? Let´s torture the girl, let it scream!" One Orc said. The Orc placed its foot on her, making her roll on her back. The Dwarves tried to get up, tried to do something.

"No! Wait!" Kili said. The Orcs looked at him. Kili looked at them. Not knowing what he was going to say.

"Don´t hurt the girl!" An Orc said. The Orcs that were around them looked up and saw another group of Orcs on Wargs approach them. "Our Master wants the girl alive!" Emilia looked at the Orc. "They are with Oakenshield. Torture the Dwarves to make her tell where he is!"

"Don´t tell them," Dwalin said. One Orc kicked him in his ribs. One Orc grabbed Emilia, dragging her away from the Dwarves.

"Let go! You stinky-" She said.

"What?" The Orc said. "Don´t you want to watch?" The Orcs were kicking the Dwarves. Emilia saw one take forth a long blade and going towards Fíli.

"Wait!" She said. The Orc looked at her. "Don´t, please," she begged. "Let them go."

"Emilia!" Dwalin said, tried to get free of the Orcs. They only pushed him down on the ground and kicked him once again.

"It´s me you want, right?" Emilia asked.

"Also Oakenshield!" The Orc from the other group said. He dismounts his Warg and stood right before her. He took his dirty hand around her neck. "Where is he?"

"I will tell, if you let my friends go," she said. The Orc nodded to another Orc and he took forth his blade again. They dragged Fíli up before Emilia.

"Again, where is Oakenshield?" The Orc asked her. She looked at Fíli, tried to show no emotions. But Fíli saw right through her; he saw how scared she was. "All right, then," he said. The Orc stabbed the blade into Fíli´s side.

"NO!" Emilia screamed. Kili looked at Fíli, he stood on his knees, frozen, not available to move. Of everything in the world, he wanted to move to his side.

"D- Don´t s-s-ay anything," Fíli said. He had leaned over.

"Why does your master want me?" Emilia asked the Orc. He was still holding around her neck.

"Don´t know," the Orc said.

"If you let them go, I will tell you everything you want to know," she said.

"Let them go," another Orc said. "We can follow them till they lead us to Oakenshield." Emilia rolled her eyes.

"Now they´re not that stupid," Emilia said. The Orc looked back at Emilia. "I´m more worth than Oakenshield."

"No! Emilia!" Fíli said.

"See? They don´t want me to say it," Emilia said. The Orc throws her down on the ground. Fíli had fallen down and Emilia crawled over to him. "Fíli?" She saw it he was in great pain. She looked down on his side and saw the blood. Emilia turned to look at another Warg with an Orc on come riding. The Orc that was holding around her neck approached the new Orc. They exchanged words on the black speech.

"Fíli, hold on," Emilia said to him. The two Orcs turned to them.

"This is how it will be. The Dwarf archer stays here with the girl, you other two go back to Oakenshield and tell him we want him," the Orc said. "An exchange. We´ll let his nephew and the girl live, in exchange for his head!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Spirit," Emilia whispered. "I´m only asking you once, for I know how great you are, but keep watch over Fíli and Dwalin," she whispered.

"Shut up!" One Orc said and kicked her in her back so she fell from her knees. "You filth!"

"Emilia, be quiet," Kili begged her. She ignored them.

"Protect them, aid them," she continued in a low whisper. She felt the Spirit in her grow. "Heal the wounds." The Orc kicked her again and she screamed of the pain. Kili was lying beside her. "How does they know about you?" She asked him.

"I don´t know," Kili answered. "Will Fíli be all right?" Emilia felt the spirit leave her.

"I don´t know," she answered. "I hope so. Will Thorin come?"

"He will, don´t worry."

"He can´t come," Emilia said. "I will get you out of here, and all of you have to continue." Kili looked at her confused.

"Not you?" She shook her head.

"You have to promise me to tell it to Thorin, I don´t want him to go after me."

"Emilia…" Kili whispered. "They will get us out, alive and well." Kili looked around, looked for the weapons and how many Orcs there were. The Orc that came with news about Kili being the nephew of Oakenshield had left with three other Orcs.

Now they were only ten. Emilia was thinking. She had to get Kili out, she knew she had to. They cannot linger too much here; they had to reach Erebor to Durin´s day. Emilia stood up on her knees, despite the pain in her ribs and back. "Emilia? What are you doing?" Kili asked.

"Shut up and don´t argue," Emilia said.

"Hey!" The Orcs saw her. "What are you think you´re doing?"

"I have a suggestion," she said. "Or like an idea, you know…"

"Shut up!" One Orc said and were about to kick her down. But One Orc pushed it away.

"Let her talk!" Emilia looked surprised at the Orc. "Talk!"

"Well, uhm… As I said before, I am worth more than Oakenshield, and more than Kili," she lied. She hoped they did not see her lie. "I mean, come on, just face it. Why does your master want me? A normal girl? Well, you think I´m normal," she babbled.

"Emilia!" Kili warned her.

"Shut up!" She said and looked at him deadly. She looked back at the Orcs. "If you know what I am, you will say it too, well maybe not actually the correct words as I did," she began to babble by being nervous.

"And what are you?" The Orc asked.

"I am—" She got interrupt by a loud howl. Out of the forest came a large white Warg and on top of it, with fellow Wargs and Orcs behind him, was Azog the Defiler.

"Master," the Orcs said. One pushed Emilia down right next to Kili.

"What are you think you´re doing? You´re going to get yourself killed! And then Thorin will blame me!" Kili said to her.

"No, not if you tell them what I said," she said. She heard the Orcs speak to Azog. One Orc dragged her up again. When she looked she saw she was right before Azog, she could smell his breath.

"Sorcerer," Azog said. Emilia felt even smaller than she already was. "And the Oakenshield heir." Azog turned to one Orc. "I want Oakenshield! Not some worthless heir!" He grabbed the Orc by it´s neck. Emilia let out the air she had in when he turned from her.

"He will come," the Orc said. "We have both the girl and the heir."

"But not Oakenshield!" Azog shrieked and throw him away. He then turned to Kili. "How far is your camp?" He asked him. Kili did not answer. "If you want the girl to live, you better tell me right away." With his claw hand he grabbed Emilia´s neck.

"No, wait," Kili said. "Let her go," he begged. "I don´t know where they are, because they could have moved."

"D-Don´t t-tell him," Emilia managed to get forth. "He w-wants me alive." Azog dropped her and she tried to get air in her lounges again. She looked at the Earth before her and saw one root to the nearby tree. She closed her eyes and got her breathing under control.

"No," Kili whispered. He knew what she was going to do. "Don´t do anything."

"Earth," Emilia whispered when Azog was busy giving orders to his Orcs. She let her mind wonder and the branch obeyed her. The branch took off her necklace and placed it around Kili. She let some air out.

"Emilia?" Emilia let her chin on the Earth and Kili felt something grab around her foot. "Emilia?" He whispered again. He looked down on his foot and saw a branch around. "What-" The tree dragged Kili into the forest. The Orcs turned and saw him disappearing in there.

"The heir!" The Orcs shouted. Azog looked at Emilia that lay half unconscious on the ground. Emilia was thinking, of how far she let the tree drag him while the energy poured out of her. Azog approached her; with his weapon he punched her to unconscious.

…

"We´re soon there, lad," Dwalin said. He was having Fíli over him.

"No, Kili," Fíli whispered. His blood was coming on Dwalin´s fur on his shoulders. "Emilia, we got to get back. They are not safe."

"Neither are us," Dwalin said. "You got to trust her, Fíli, she knows what she is doing."

Couple of Dwarves pointed their weapons at Dwalin, when they saw him they took it down.

"Dwalin! Fíli!" Bofur said. "Oh how glad I´m to see both of you."

"Enough with the chat, Fíli is hurt. Where is the rest?" Dwalin asked. Bofur, Bifur and Gloin took them back to the camp. Though it was not near the river. Dwalin placed Fíli down next to Oin and Thorin, ignoring the questions of his fellow kin.

"Where´s Kili and Emilia?" Thorin asked and looked at Dwalin.

"With the Orcs. We were captured. They want your head, Thorin," Dwalin said.

"Can you heal him?" Thorin asked Oin desperately. Oin looked at the wound. Balin gave him bandages and everything he needed that they collected from the woods.

"It´s a deep wound, Thorin," Oin said. "I will do my best." Bilbo came into the sight.

"Where´s Emilia?" Bilbo asked. Thorin cursed under his breath to let them all three leave the camp together.

"Tell me what happened, Dwalin? Where are they? Are they far from here?" Thorin asked him.

"Hours from here, Azog can be with them now, I do not know. They want Emilia, Azog wants her," Dwalin said. "They know Kili is your nephew." Thorin cursed under his breath again. "Emilia has a plan, I saw it in her eyes, but I´m afraid that plan will not go well with her."

"Where´s Gandalf?" Thorin asked and looked at Bilbo.

"I´m not sure," Bilbo said.

"Kili," Fíli whispered.

"He´s having a fever," Oin said. They heard something in the woods and they all turned, standing protective over Oin and Fíli. They had lit a fire, but it did not give much light as they wanted. They saw a tree move. In front of Thorin and Gloin feet they saw Kili.

"Kili?" Thorin asked and kneeled next to him. Kili looked at them all quite surprised. "Where´s Emilia?" He asked.

"Are you all well, laddie?" Gloin asked him.

"Fíli!" Kili said and crawled over to his brother´s side.

"Kili!" Thorin shouted. "Where´s Emilia?" He asked again and kneeled down next to his nephews, he then spotted Emilia´s necklace.

"She is with Azog," Kili said. Thorin yet again cursed under his breath. He gave Thorin the necklace, the necklace with a five-pointed star in a circle. "She got me out, she got us out." Kili looked at Dwalin.

"And?" Thorin asked. "What else? Dwalin mentioned she had a plan? What is it?" Kili looked into his uncle´s eyes.

"I´m afraid that was it," Kili said. "We´re dangerously close to them, Thorin. She gave you the necklace and saying you have to leave. We have to get to Erebor before Durin´s day. She wants that." Thorin took up his sword and turned from the Company. Dwalin grabbed him for going any further into the forest.

"Let go, brother," Thorin said.

"You can´t fight them off," Dwalin said.

"I´m not letting Azog torture her, to kill her, torture her for sport," Thorin said. They stared at each other. "I´m turning myself in so she can be free."

"Azog won´t let her go, even if he had you," a voice from the forest said and Gandalf turned up. Thorin turned to him.

"I´m not giving her up," Thorin said. Gandalf did not answer to that.

"Azog is close, we must make haste," the wizard said. "We need to get out of here."

"Not without her!" Thorin said, growing rage in his eyes.

"And what are you planning to do with it, Thorin Oakenshield?" Gandalf asked. "Go into the group of Orcs, only letting Emilia see you die? He will kill you, Thorin and let Emilia live. But he will not set her free."

Thorin hated to admit it, but the wizard was right. "I hope you have a plan." Gandalf smiled.

"Oh, I do," he said. "Can Fíli travel?" Gandalf asked Oin. He did not answer. "OIN!"

"Hm?" Oin said and turned his head to the wizard. "My trumpet is still flat!"

"Can Fíli travel?" Gandalf asked again.

"He can´t walk by his own," Oin said. "His bleeding has stopped, but he has lost a lot of blood."

"Will he make it?" Thorin asked. The Company could see the fatherly look in his eyes. Oin did not answer, he did wasn´t sure if he could heal him.

"I´ll take him," Gloin said. They then heard howls.

"Lead the way, Gandalf," Thorin said. Gandalf nodded to him. Thorin looked at the necklace in his hand and took it around his neck. Making a promise that he´s not going to enter Mirkwood or Erebor for that matter without her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Emilia slowly woke up again. She throws up what she didn´t have in her stomach, plus some blood. She was tied up to a rotten tree and she looks around. She was on a very stony landscape and the mist lay heavily just above her head. She could not see anything. She moved her hands a little, feeling wounds coming from the tight rope.

She heard the Orcs speak on the black speech. She did not look at them, she didn´t even need to know how close they were. She couldn´t get free and she wasn´t planning on doing so either. She got Fíli, Kili and Dwalin out, it was what that matters. Now she only hoped that Thorin did not try and free her.

Emilia looked around again, to see where she was. The Orcs had moved while she was unconscious again. Azog had fun torturing her a little after she woke up when he punched her. It seemed her little plan had work, she didn´t care much about life now. She was back in her own world, back with her own feelings of how life is. She wanted to move away when Azog approached her.

"You´re a fool thinking you saved them," Azog said to her. "I will take you to my master, and you will regret your decisions."

"No, you will. You do know you will die right?" She asked her. "Bad guys always die and the good guys live." Azog laughed. "And the world will find peace again."

"Where do you come from, sorcerer?" Azog asked her. She did not answer. "How many more of you are there here?" She looked at him.

"It is just me, maybe it is two, or three. Maybe ten, or hundred," she said. "It also can be a thousand." She began coughing up some blood. "Who is your master?" Azog only turned, telling them to move on. That was not before they heard something, a loud growl. Azog yelled at the Black speech and an Orc tied up Emilia and pushed her up.

She was halting. She heard something and saw something huge in the corner of her eyes. She turned and saw a gigantic bear running towards them, killing the first Orc close to Emilia. The bear stood with his back to Emilia and towards the Orcs, flickering it´s teeth.

Emilia looked at the bear as it turned his head to her. He had the kindest eyes she had ever seen on an animal. Something told her to climb his back, something else told her to run for her life. But that will end her life. It did not go long until the Darkness took her again.

…

"No, you´re not going," Thorin said to Bilbo.

"He´s quiet as a mouse, an excellent burglar material," Gandalf said. "He will do this far better than any of you ever will in your whole life."

"I´m not doubting his ability to sneak around, but last time I sent out scouts, one did not return," Thorin said. The Dwarves did not like that it was brought up. For the last hours they had talked about how to get Emilia away from the Orcs. But it all led to Fíli. He was not doing any better, but not anything worse either.

"I will be very quiet, quiet as a mouse," Bilbo said. "You can trust me, they won´t catch me." Thorin looked at him, knowing he meant it. He then nodded and Bilbo went off to look for Azog or any Orc Pack close by.

Thorin turned and looked out in the distance. They were waiting in a stony landscape. Thorin touched the necklace around his neck, Emilia´s. Fíli cough and slowly woke up. Kili was already on his side and Thorin joined them within a second. "Kili…" Fíli whispered. Happy to see him near. "Thorin…" Fíli saw his uncle and tried to get up.

"Lay still, Fíli," Thorin said.

"Emilia? Is she here?" Fíli asked. He looked at his brother and his look told everything. "Uncle… I´m sorry."

"Don´t be," Thorin said. "It is not your fault, any of you." He looked up when they saw Bilbo running to them. "How close is the pack?" He asked the Hobbit.

"Too close, couple of leagues, no more," Bilbo said. He stood in the middle of the group. "But that´s not the worst of it."

"Have the Orcs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked. "Was Emilia among them?" Dwalin felt guilt for leaving Emilia behind.

"No, I saw the Pale Orc, but she was not among them." They all got relieved, but now they were worried of where she could be. Kili had told them she was with Azog. "But we have another problem."

"Did they see you?" Gandalf asked. "They saw you."

"No, that´s not it," Bilbo said.

"Good, what did I tell you? Quite as a mouse. Excellent burglar material," Gandalf said. The Dwarves began to talk among each other.

"Will you just listen!" Bilbo shouts. "I´m trying to tell it is something else out there."

"What form did it take?" Gandalf asked. "Like a bear?"

"Y- Yes," Bilbo said, not quite understanding how Gandalf knows. "But bigger, much bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked Gandalf. Gandalf turns to think while the Dwarves talk among each other again, checking the possibilities they had.

"There is a house," Gandalf said and turned to them. "It´s not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"I´m not going closer to Erebor without Emilia," Thorin said.

"She might be there," Gandalf said.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked.

"Neither. He will help us or he will kill us," the wizard said. He saw he was about to ask about Emilia. "Emilia he will not kill. He is very close to Earth, and so is Emilia, so I doubt he will kill her."

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked.

"None."

…

Emilia woke up, shutting her eyes wide opened. Just to see Thorin sitting on a large chair next to her bed. He was sleeping. She was lying in a quite large bed herself. She looked around and saw everything was bigger than normal. She saw the Company sleeping on the floor, and she couldn´t help but smile. They had found her.

She then thought of something. Why was she not in pain? She touched her ribs, they were not broken. What was going on? She lay down again, knocked her head, unwillingness, into the bed frame. "Shit," she swore.

"Emilia," Thorin whispered. He stood up from the chair and was right at her side. She smiled to him and couldn't help but laugh.

"How did you find me?" She asked and rubbed her head.

"We were going to take refuge in this house," he told her. "And then we found you sleeping here. How are you feeling? Are you all right?" He asked her. She nodded, still rubbing her head. Thorin chuckled.

"Fíli… Is Fíli all right? I need to check on him," she said. She was about to sit up, but Thorin did not let her.

"Fíli is all well, his wounds are healed thanks to you." Emilia looked at him confused. "The closer we laid Fíli to you, the more healed he was. Kili mentioned you tried to heal him from afar."

"I wasn´t sure it worked," she said. She lay down on her back and looked up at the ceiling. "I´m sorry, you know. I just wanted to save your nephews and Dwalin." She felt something hard in her hand, there Thorin had placed her necklace. "Keep it."

"No, this is yours," he said.

"And I´m giving it to you. I didn´t want you to look for me, for you had to reach Erebor."

"I did not want to go further without you, and I wasn´t planning on doing so either." She smiled and she sat more up. The sun was about to shine in through the windows, and the Company slowly woke up.

"Ah, Emilia," Bofur said with a smile. "You´re a remarkable witch, you know that right?" She chuckled.

"A insane one," Dwalin said. "How could you do that? Just let us leave you with the Orcs. By my beard you´re a fool, a brave fool."

"Lovely to see you too Dwalin," Emilia said and sat up with her feet down towards the floor. "I´ve missed you too." The Company laughed and a tall man came in, looking at each and every one of them. Gandalf came too, they were coming from outside.

"You´re the bear," Emilia said after seeing his eyes. The man walked over to the kitchen and the Dwarves followed.

"His name is Beorn," Gandalf said.

"Thank you," Emilia said and approached the tall man. Beorn looked at her. "For saving me." She wasn´t sure if he smiled, but he did it with his eyes. Beorn served them some breakfast and milk and cookies.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield," Beorn said. "Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" He asked Thorin.

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asked.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north," he told them. "The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

Emilia could almost picture it before her, the screams… She shook her head. "There are others like you?" Bilbo asked. Emilia looked at him, not seeing him waking up.

"Once there were many," Beorn said.

"And now?"

"Now there´s only one," Beorn said. Emilia rested her head on the table, feeling quite exhausted after all. She swore inside her for the use of magic. Beorn saw that, but turned to Gandalf. "Can you afford stay here till tomorrow morning?" Beorn asked the wizard.

"Yes, but no longer. We must reach the mountain before Durin´s Day," Gandalf said.

"Then you can," Beorn said. "For the health of the Keeper." They all turned to Emilia.

"I´m fine," Emilia said. Few of the Dwarves smiled of her stubbornness.

"I will let you stay, and will lend you horses and supplies tomorrow," Beorn said, he then left.

"Well he was cheerful," Bofur said. Thorin went to Emilia´s side.

"Ask if I am fine one more time and I will turn you into a frog or worse!" Emilia warned him.

"Haven´t we heard that before?" Kili said. Emilia turned to him, giving him an icy glare. Kili began drinking his milk just to hide behind the cup. After being totally questioned and nagged on. Emilia finally got some sleep, though she did not sleep in Beorn´s bed. It just felt awkward now for her.

Emilia dreamt of her own world, though she did not miss it anymore, for she had nothing left there. Her parents were dead, her sister, and she had her cat her. Her old world turned dark and she saw a shadow hang over it. She then saw Middle-earth, or what she thought was Middle-earth. She saw Thorin sitting on a throne, she imagined it was Erebor. But the homeland of the Dwarves looked awful, like it would be after a dragon was there.

Emilia smiled in her dream, seeing Thorin there. But his eyes were sad, full of anger and rage, full of regret. She saw Balin and Dwalin. Thorin snapped at them, she saw his eyes. They were so different. Then something caught her attention. The Madness. The Gold sickness. She then heard the words.

"_Emilia is dead, Thorin, please see to reason, it is what she wanted."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you everyone for reviews, favourites and follows **

**Chapter 14**

"Go now, while you have the light. Your hunters are not far behind," Beorn said to the Company and they rode off on ponies. Emilia looked back at Beorn, gave him one nod of thankfulness and she then rode after the others towards Mirkwood.

Emilia could see the forest as they approached it. It felt so strange, the forest was old but yet very sick. She did not like it. She stepped closer to the border of it. "Emilia, is it something wrong?" Thorin asked her. He touched her shoulder, not wanting her to go in without him.

"This forest feels sick, as if a disease lies upon it," Bilbo said.

"It´s more than a disease," Emilia said and touched the tree. She felt the tree, its fear, but yet its strength. Gandalf walks pass Emilia, interrupting her thoughts and magic.

"Not my horse, I need it!" Gandalf said. Emilia turned and saw they had taken off the saddles of the ponies.

"Are you leaving?" Emilia asked.

"I would not do this unless I had to," Gandalf said and turned to Bilbo. Emilia looked back in the forest and touched the tree again. As soon as she touched it, an eye in flames showed up in her memory.

"I´ll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor," Gandalf said. "This is not the Greenwood of old, the very air of the forest is heavy with illusion that will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo asked.

"You must stay on the path, do not leave it," the wizard said and mounted his horse. "If you do, you´ll never find it again." Gandalf turns his horse and rode away from them. "No matter what may come, stay on the path!" He shouts after them.

"Come on," Thorin said. "We must reach the mountain before the sunsets on Durin´s Day." He walked over to the Elven path through Mirkwood. "We got one chance to find the hidden door." They entered the forest and followed the path that leads through it.

Emilia looked around, feeling quite small being here. "This way," Dwalin said. They had been walked for hours, or what it seems like hours. Emilia looked up and tried to see the light, but it was all but dark. She could not see the light through the trees.

"Air," Emilia panted. "I need air."

"My head," Oin said. "It´s spinning, what´s happening?" Emilia crashed into Thorin, as she did not noticed he had stopped. Emilia looked pass him and saw he was looking at a river. Emilia squeezed her eyes and looked around.

"Where now?" Nori asked.

"We have to cross it," Thorin said. Emilia looked up, touched the ground.

"Earth," she whispered. "Let us feel the fresh air from the outside." The trees moved, letting down fresh air at the Company. They could now all think clearer.

"There," Bilbo said and pointed at something across the river. "It´s a boat."

"Don´t touch the water," Balin said. "It doesn´t look well." They got a rope and Fíli tossed it over and it attached to the boat after third try and they got it over to their side.

"I´ll go first," Thorin said. "Balin, Bilbo and Emilia, you come with me." They all three nodded. "Then Fíli, Kili, Oin and Gloin. After them, Dori, Ori, Nori and Bifur. So the rest of you, Bofur, Dwalin and Bombur in the end."

"Why do I always got to be the last?" Bombur asked.

"If you haven´t eaten so much, you wouldn´t be," Bofur said. They took another rope, tossed it over so it got stuck in something. When it did, the first group went first over. Then the second, third, fourth and then it was Bombur´s turn. Emilia paid close attention, to make sure nothing happened.

Bombur was soon over, something made noise behind them and they all turned. From the shadows they saw a red deer running to them, jumping over them all and knocked almost every one of their feet.

Thorin was the one who didn´t lose balance and he grabbed Emilia so she won´t fall. The red deer soon disappeared into the shadows of the forest again. "Bombur!" Emilia called out. They all turned and saw Bombur in the river. The boat was far from him.

"He´s drowning!" Bilbo said. They tossed out the rope and Bombur managed to grab it.

"Get him up!" Thorin ordered. Dwalin, Gloin and Bifur managed to get him up on shore. Bombur was soaking wet, and when they looked down on him… He was sleeping. They tried to wake him up, but nothing helped. Bombur didn´t even released the rope. He was in a heavy sleep with a smile on his face.

"The enchanted river…" Emilia said. "Bloody hell, I should´ve known."

"This is not your fault," Thorin said to her. "We have to keep moving, we´ll carry him four and four." Dwalin, Gloin, Bofur and Bifur were the one who carried him first. Emilia looked back at the enchanted river, and over it she saw a deer family, white as snow. Two grown deer with their children. The two of them looked at her and she smiled at them before she continued after the Company.

Emilia looked into the sack when they took a food break, they were running out of supplies. They have been here for days, they won´t survive much longer unless the borders to east is just around the corner.

Bifur had found something on the ground and picked it up. "Look," Dori said. "A tobacco pouch. There are Dwarves in these woods."

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less," Bofur said. Emilia sighed and rolled her eyes, feeling the dizziness coming back because of the forest. "This is exactly the same as mine." Bilbo stepped in.

"Because it is yours, do you understand? We´re going around in circles, we are lost!" Bilbo said.

"We are not lost!" Thorin said, too proud to say he truly was. "We keep heading east."

"But which way is the east?" Dwalin asked. "We´ve lost the sun." Emilia looked up at the trees. She touched one tree, hearing the Dwarves bark at each other behind her. She shut them out and tried to get contact with the tree. But the tree was keeping its distance from her. She gave up and turned. Bilbo was gone.

"Where´s Bilbo?" She asked, but they did not hear it.

"I can see a lake!" A voice from above said. Emilia looked up and barely could see Bilbo on top.

"Be quiet!" Thorin yelled. The Dwarves went quiet, and then they heard something in the woods. "Emilia!" Emilia went to his side and they all had their backs to each other. Emilia squeezed her eyes when she saw something in the distance.

"What is that?" She asked. It had eight legs and… "Spiders!" A spider came jumping down on them all, right on Emilia. She tried to get off, but then she felt a pain in her back and everything went black… Again.

Emilia opened her eyes and saw only white. It was some sticky white fabric that covered her. She tried to move and then she managed to see through it. She saw another Dwarf right before, by the look of his eyes it was Thorin.

"Emilia," Thorin whispered.

"Thorin," Emilia said. She tried to get lose, but nothing worked. She then focused, tried to get rid of the panic that rose in her chest. She then saw Thorin fall, and then she fell down slowly and landed on someone.

Emilia got her hands free and the webs away from her head. She had landed on another Dwarf and she took away the webs from his face. She had landed on Thorin. "Sorry," she said. Thorin grabbed around her with a smile on his face. "What?" He rolled her over so he was on top.

"All right love birds," Dwalin said. "We´re being attacked here." They looked at him and saw Spiders approach them. Thorin sighed. Emilia grabbed Thorin and pressed their lips together. Emilia smiled shyly.

"Sorry," she said and got him off. They both got off the web and they reached for their weapons, just in time when a spider approached them. They both stabbed the spider. A spider grabbed Emilia and dragged her away from Thorin. Gloin jumped on the spider, stabbing it while Oin stabbed it in his neck.

"Clear," Thorin said. They all looked up and saw more spiders coming down. One spider dropped dead before Emilia. She looked around and saw Elves coming fast, killing the Spiders and then pointing their arrows at them.

"Don´t think I won´t kill you, _Dwarf._ It would be my pleasure," one Elf said, aiming at Thorin. Emilia looked at the Elf and couldn´t help but smile. She covered her mouth with her hand, to try stopping smiling. She knew who this was, Legolas son of King Thranduil. "Search them!" Legolas ordered the Elves.

The Elves took their weapons and Kili was reunited with the Company with a female warrior. One Elf looked at her and said few words on Elven to Legolas. Legolas approached her and looked at Emilia. The Elf tried to take her sack.

"Don´t even think about it!" She warned the Elf.

"Emilia," Thorin said. She looked at him. "It´s all right." She sighed heavily and gave the Elf her sack, plus her sword. Legolas commanded the Elves to take them to the palace.

They approached the gates and Emilia looked around, seeing the beauty of the forest. The Palace was build in some sort of a cave, what they walked on was a branch like bridges. Emilia and the Dwarves were brought to the cells while Thorin were brought before the King of the woodland realm.

The cell closed for Emilia, but she turned when she sensed someone behind her. There stood Legolas, looking at her. "What is your name?" He asked her.

"Go to hell," she said. Legolas smiled. "I mean it, but first set us free!" Legolas opened the cell again.

"You´re coming with me," he said.

"Why?" She asked, not planning on leaving.

"Do as he says, Emilia," Balin said.

"No," she said.

"Emilia…" Balin said. She sighed.

"Fine…" Legolas took Emilia before him and then they walked. "Where are you taking me?"

"Before the King," Legolas said. Emilia looked shocked, worried too. She got to the throne room and saw Thorin talking to the King. Two guards then grabbed Thorin and dragging him backwards down the stairs. The two guards stopped when met with Legolas and Emilia.

Thorin got off the Elves hold and Emilia went in his arms. "Are you hurt?" He asked. "Did they hurt you?" Emilia barely smiled.

"They can try," she said. "I´m fine." The two Elven guards grabbed Thorin again and dragged him to his cell; even he tried to get back to Emilia.

Emilia was placed before the throne. King Thranduil looked at her, she did not like being under his look. Legolas and King Thranduil talked on Elven tongue. "How about being polite, which I know you aren´t anyway, and talk on a language we all understand," Emilia said. They both turned to her.

"Miss Emilia Taylor," King Thranduil said.

"How do you know my last name?" She asked.

"Because we have another Taylor here," the King said. Emilia did not understand. An Elven woman came behind Emilia, slowly walking around her to get a look of her. The woman looked wide-eyed at her. Emilia looked up at her and took one shocking step back.

"This cannot be," Emilia whispered.

"Emilia," the woman said. The woman was an Elf; Emilia could see that, she had long blond hair that was perfectly healthy. She had this beautiful Elven dress in green and brown.

"Emma…" Emilia whispered. Emma, her older sister, smiled and laughed.

"I can´t believe you´re here," Emma said and was about to take one step forward to hug her little sister, but Emilia took another step back.

"And I can´t believe you are alive!" She yelled at her. Legolas and King Thranduil looked at each other, hoping for a better reunion for the sisters. "What magic is this?"

"The same magic that brought you here too," Emma said. "Are you dead in our old world?"

"No, I´m not!" Emilia did not keep her voice down. She turned and crossed her arms. "You can take me back to my cell."

"Emilia…" Emma whispered. "Please, you must understand."

"No!" Emilia screamed at her. "You´re dead!"

"I´m not, I am very much alive," Emma said.

"No! You are dead! You are dead for me! For Jack! For everyone we ever know! Especially for me!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Emilia was brought back to the cell by Legolas and her sister, Emma. She ended up sharing a cell with Thorin, not that she minded. Emma and Legolas heard the Dwarves whisper among each other when Emma came in sight, knowing she was Emilia´s sister.

When Legolas locked the cell he left, letting Emilia stand there alone. "Emilia." Emma tried again. "I did not choose to come to this world."

"Why?" Emilia asked. She turned to her older sister.

"I don´t know why, I´ve been here for two hundreds years, Em," she said to her.

"No, why?" She asked again. "Why did you leave me?" Her feelings were taking overhand. All the feelings she had kept inside during her time here. "Why did you say you were free?" She yelled at her. She grabbed the bars and shook them; even she knew she won´t get free.

"To save you!" Emma raised her voice, which was very uncommon for her. "If I haven´t lied to you, you would had died!" Emilia felt her rage grow, the earth under them shook.

"Emilia," Thorin said and touched her shoulder. She calmed down by his touch.

"If I knew we were coming to this world, I wouldn´t mind killing us both."

"You´re not my sister," Emilia said and took a step back and went in Thorin´s arm, turning from her.

"Emilia, face the facts! I´m here, I´m alive! Why are you not happy?" Emma asked. "I´m happy to see you."

"You didn´t grief over my death, you didn´t spends two weeks alone, trying to summon you back!" She said into Thorin´s chest.

"I suggest you to leave," Thorin warned Emma.

"You´re with him now?" Emma asked. Emma laughed. "Do you not remember what happens to him? You´ve read the book! Everything is going after the books! If I knew I would had come here, I would had brought you with me, just so you don´t have to see him die!" Emma said something loud and clearly on the Elven tongue, she then turned on her heels and left.

"What does she mean by that?" Thorin asked her.

"I´m not sure," she said. She looked at Thorin. "But I´m going to find out." Emilia turned and looked after Emma. "Maybe I was a bit hard on her?"

"No, you weren´t. You have any right to unleash your feelings on her."

"Unleash?"

"Yeah, I would had if my brother suddenly stood before me," Thorin said. Emilia smiled. "But he won´t, but your sister is here. Even I hate it, now that she is an Elf, but don´t take that for granted. You got a second chance with her." Emilia looked at him.

"How did you become so wise?" She teased him.

"Oh, it´s one of the good part of being me," he said. He went closer to her and kissed the corner of her lips.

"Good parts of being you?" She asked and laughed.

"Yes, you can ask ever Dwarf, especially the females." Emilia punched him on his chest. Emilia leaned on the wall with Thorin before her. They kissed, but she broke apart.

"We´re in the palace of the King," Emilia said.

"And?" Thorin asked. "He should know better than putting someone I love in the same cell as me." He kissed her; she could not hold back a smile.

"Yah know, we can hear you," Bofur said. Emilia burst out in laughter while Thorin sighed. They both sat down in the corner of the cell, Emilia in Thorin´s arms.

"Will you promise me, after we have retaken Erebor, you will seek out your sister?" Thorin asked her. "Don´t miss out this chance for becoming closer to your sister." Emilia sighed.

"She hates me Thorin, I said she was dead for me. In front of the King and the Prince." Thorin did not say anything at first.

"Sisters never hate each other, not truly. Has she ever hated you after a fight?" He asked her. From holding his hand, looking at the rings he had on his fingers, she looked at him.

"No, I never managed to say mad at her for long, she is too good hearted for that." Thorin smiled.

"There you have it, she doesn´t hate you." He touched her chin.

"I hope so, Thorin." She leaned over to him and kissed him.

…

"She hates me," Emma said in her bedroom. King Thranduil was there with her. Emma had gone directly to her room, pacing back and forth. That is how the King found her. "I mean… Does she?" Emma asked the King. Thranduil smiled and approached her.

"I hardly doubt so, she just need to express her feeling. You have resurrect from the death, for all this time she had thought you were dead," the King said. He took her hands in his. Emma nodded.

"Will you not release her?" She asked him.

"If she won´t free the Dwarves, then I will," the King said. Emma nodded. "But she will get special treatment in the cell, don´t worry." Emma nodded again, she was full of worry. King Thranduil touched her face; she smiled when she looked into his eyes.

"I´m sorry, Thranduil, I should not brought this upon you."

"Don´t be, I am here for you. I will help you in any way you need," he said. _"I will never turn my back on you,"_ he said on Elven tongue. Emma took her hand around him, one on his chest and kissed him.

"_I love you, Thranduil."_

"_I love you too, my love."_

…

Emilia looked out from her cell, hoping to see Bilbo. Thorin told her he was out there. Emilia then remembered he is getting them out. "Do you remember how long we will be here?" Thorin asked her and joined her side.

"Sadly no," she said.

"We´re never gonna reach the mountain are we?" Ori asked.

"Not in here you´re not," Bilbo said. Emilia did not think that it was he until he showed up before the cell.

"Bilbo!" Emilia said. They both smiled, happy to see each other. Bilbo freed them all. Emilia followed the Dwarves up the stairs. "Not that way, come," the Hobbit said. "Follow me." They followed Bilbo down and down and more down. They reach the wine cellar and see two Elves sleeping on the table with empty wine glass around them.

"Wow," Emilia said, not seeing so much wine in her whole life.

"I don´t believe it," Kili said. "We´re in the cellars!"

"You´re supposed to leading us out, not further in," Bofur said.

"I know what I am doing," Bilbo said.

"Trust him, would you?" Emilia said. "He is leading us out."

"Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly," Bilbo said. They stood in front of empty barrels.

"Are you mad?" Dwalin asked. "They´ll find us."

"No, they won´t, I promise. Please, you must trust me," Bilbo said. The Dwarves began to talk among each other about that. Bilbo looked at Thorin for help.

"Do as he says!" Thorin said and the Dwarves right away climbed into the barrels. So did Emilia.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked and they all sticks their heads out and looks at Bilbo.

"Hold your breath," Bilbo said.

"Hold my breath?" Bofur asked. Bilbo pulls a lever, making the floor open and the barrels fall down into a river. Emilia saw the floor shut again and Bilbo still up there.

"We got to wait for Bilbo," Emilia said. They waited for the floor to open again, but it didn´t. "Come on, Bilbo," Emilia whispered. The floor opened and they saw Bilbo falling out in the river. Balin got him up.

"Well done, Master Baggins," Thorin said. "Come on, let´s go." They floated in the river and they saw they came outside and out into a waterfall. Emilia took a good hold on the barrel, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she fell down. They ended up in a bigger river and it went faster. The barrels were sent down the river.

Emilia looked up and saw Elves. She then spotted her sister, Emma. Emma tossed something over to her. Emilia took it up and looked into her sack, there was her belongings. Except for her sword, but she had a knife and her athame.

They hear an Elven horn, and before them a gate shut close, getting them trapped. Emilia did not end up under the bridge before them. She looked up and saw a lever that she can open the gate.

"Watch out!" Bofur says. Emilia looked around and saw Orcs fighting the Elves. Few Orcs went towards the Dwarves, but they managed to kill them and take their weapons. Emilia looked up at the lever again and managed to get up to it.

"EMILIA!" Someone warned her, she did not look. Just as she was going to pull it, someone fell over her, making her also fall. She looked at the one and saw Kili, he was in pain.

"Kili? KILI!" She screamed as she saw the arrow sticking out of his leg, just above his knee. "No, no, no, no."

"Open… The… Gate," Kili said. Next to her an Elf came, it was the female warrior and she was battling the Orcs. Kili got up and pulled the lever, he then pushed Emilia down and she landed in a barrel again. Kili came after, making the arrow fall out and he screamed of the pain. The barrels once again were sent down the river, with Orcs and Elves chasing them.

Emilia´s barrel turned around and saw Emma, her sister, fighting Orcs as she ran. She saw Emma was quite a skilled fighter. Of course she would, she has always been a quick learner and she has been here for two hundred years.

The barrel turned again. Emilia stabbed few Orcs if they jumped at her with her athame. The barrels were sent to the end of the river from the palace, and upon a wider one. They lost the current and they floated down the river.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin called back.

"Not that I can see," Balin said. Emilia got over to Kili.

"Kili," she whispered.

"I´m fine Emilia," Kili said and brought forth a smile through his pain.

"Make for the shore!" Thorin said and so they did. Kili fell on his knees and Fíli and Emilia went right to his side. Emilia barely touched the wound, only looking at it. It didn´t seem so bad in her thoughts. "On your feet," Thorin said to them all.

"Kili´s wounded, his leg needs binding," Fíli said.

"There´s an Orc Pack at our tail. We keep moving," Thorin said. Emilia stood up next to him.

"Give me two minutes to help Kili," Emilia said. Thorin looked at her.

"Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes," Thorin said to her and Fíli. Suddenly Kili stands up, a stone in his hand ready to throw it at something. But an arrow hits the stone and gets shoots out of his hand. Emilia looked up and saw a man with brown clothes with bow and arrow.

"Do it again and you´re dead," the man said. Balin looked behind him and saw he had a barge.

"Excuse me," Balin said and stepped forward. Emilia pushed Kili down so she could bind his leg.

"It´s nothing bad," Kili said. "Is it?" His worried eyes met with Emilia´s.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hill," Balin lied. Emilia looked at him. The man looked at Emilia and then at the Dwarf.

"Simple merchants, you say?" He asked. "And the girl? She doesn´t look much like a Dwarf to me." The man looked at Emilia. "Are you here unwillingly?" Emilia smiled.

"No, well." She thought of Gandalf kidnapping her here. "Can you help us? We need food and supplies." The man looked at the barrels he was taking up from the shore.

"I know where these barrels came from," the man said. Emilia stood up and walked closer to Thorin that were about to end up in an argument with him. The man then goes into the barge.

"Uhm, listen," Emilia said. "I assume we can´t get in your town, Lake-town am I right?" The man nodded. Thorin looked at her. "Unseen?"

"Aye," the man said. "But for that you would need a smuggler." Emilia looked at Balin and Thorin.

"For that we will pay for," Emilia said. Not really knowing if they had in coins on them. "Double."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Emilia stood behind with Bard after Bilbo walked back to the Dwarves. Emilia ended up looking at Thorin. "I know it´s not my business," Bard said. "But as you know my family, are you wed to the leader of your company?" He asked her. She looked at him surprised.

"Married? No, no, heavenly… Uhm, no, I´m not," she said. "Why would you ask that?"

"The way you two look at each other," he answered. "He seems to care much about you and your well being." Emilia did not look at him; she just walked over to the others.

"Watch out!" Bofur says. Emilia looked ahead and saw just in time Bard smoothly goes past the stones in the water. Thorin turned to Bard.

"What are you trying to do? Drown us?" Thorin asked. Emilia placed a hand on his arm, to calm him down.

"I was born and bred in these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here," Bard said.

"I´ve had enough of this lippy lake-man," Dwalin said. "I say we throw him over the side and be done with it."

"His name is Bard," Emilia and Bilbo said.

"How do you know?" Dwalin asked.

"Uh… I asked him," Bilbo said.

"We need him," Emilia said. "I doubt we can get into Lake-town unseen, as we have spoke about. Beside, he did just save us from a pack of Orcs. You can at least show him some gratitude."

"We don´t have to like him," Balin said. "We simply have to pay him." Balin was counting the coins they had on. Dwalin turned over to Thorin.

"How do we know he won´t betray us?" Dwalin asked Thorin.

"We don´t," Thorin answered. Emilia rolled her eyes and walked over to Bard, but Thorin stopped her. She looked at him. "I don´t like him."

"I´ve met worse people," she said. "And trust me, he´s not the worse guy you will meet on this journey." Thorin did not fully understand. "Just trust me, all right?"

"I do trust you, Emilia. I don´t trust him." She had to put forth a smile.

"I know, but what can he do against me?" Thorin smiled and looked down on the ground, he then let her go.

"There´s uhm… A problem," Balin said. "We´re ten coins short."

"Gloin, come on," Thorin said. "Give us what you have." Emilia walked over to Bard, as Gloin complained.

"If you give us proper weapons, clothes, food and a boat. We—I will personally give you more coins in return," she offered Bard.

"How?" He asked her.

"You may not trust the Dwarves, but I will give you my word, when we´ve reached our destination you will get what you need," she said. Bard looked up and she followed his look. There they saw the Lonely Mountain. They are so close now, so close to retake their home.

"You´re nothing but a simple woman, no offence, my lady," Bard said. He then saw something before and walked over to the Dwarves. "The money, quick," he said. "Give it to me."

"We will pay you when we get our provisions, not before," Thorin said.

"If you value your freedom, you´ll do as I say," Bard said. "There are guards ahead." Emilia looked ahead and barely could see it. "Get into the barrels." Thorin nodded to the Dwarves, and so they did. Bard turned to Emilia. "Not you, come." He showed her somewhere she could hide under. Emilia looked at him and then at the Dwarves that were in the barrels. "Trust me."

Emilia nodded and did as he said. The barge stopped and Bard talked to a man. Emilia peeked up from a blanket and saw the barrels get full with fish. She had to smile. Bard then went back and continued through the port and towards Lake-town.

"Quiet," Bard said when the Dwarves moaned. "We´re approaching the toll gate." Emilia could not see what happened when the barge stopped. She heard they were going to dump the fish in the lake, and then someone said to stop. The barge then again continued to move on.

As soon as Bard kicked the barrels over to let the Dwarves out, Emilia went out from her hiding spot. "Get your hands off me!" Dwalin warned Bard as he was going to tip his over. Emilia had to chuckle. Thorin looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Not every day I see this," she said. Thorin smiled, loving her look, her laugh.

"Follow me," Bard said and they followed him through Lake-town. Emilia looked around and saw the state the town was in. The people here were starving.

"Da!" A voice said and a boy, Bard´s son came forth. "Our house! It´s being watched." Bard turned to the Dwarves and an idea popped into his head.

"Can´t believe we´re doing this," the Dwarves complained when they were in the toilet, waiting for them to get out of there. Two knocks came and Dwalin went first up, then Bilbo. Thorin grabbed Emilia´s waist and got her up from the toilet.

Emilia shivered as she followed Bilbo up to the house of Bard. Bard´s two daughters gave them all blankets.

"Wow," the youngest said and looked at Emilia. "Your hair is really red."

"Tilda!" The oldest said. Emilia smiled. "Here, a dress if you want to change." She offered to Emilia.

"No thanks, I stick with pants, but thank you," Emilia said. Fíli sat on a chair next to her and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Emilia?" Fíli asked. "What—"

"Be quiet and be thankful," Emilia said. Fíli felt the warm and he was suddenly no longer wet. She then went off to the next Dwarf. Thorin was next; she got up behind him and took her arms around him. Thorin then spotted something outside of the window.

"The Dwarvish Wind-Lance," Thorin whispered.

"You look like you´ve seen a ghost," Bilbo said to Thorin.

"He has," Balin said. Emilia looked at him. "The last time we saw such a weapon the city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came, the day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowmen to fire upon the beast. But a dragon´s hide is though, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a Black Arrow fired from a wind-lance could have pierced the dragon´s hide."

Emilia could hear the screams of the dying children that day. She closed her eyes, trying to get rid of the screams. Thorin could feel her getting tensed, so he turned around to her. He touched her chin and she looked up to his eyes.

"If the aim of men had been true that day," Thorin said. "Much would´ve been different."

"You speak as if you were there," Bard said.

"All Dwarves know the tale," Thorin said.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon," Bain said, Bard´s son, the middle child. "He loosened his scale under the left wing, one more shot and he would´ve killed the beast."

"That´s a fairy story, lad. Nothing more," Dwalin says and chuckles. Emilia looked into nothing and thought about the loosened scale.

"You took our money," Thorin said to Bard. "Where are the weapons?"

"Wait here," Bard says and walks down to first floor. Thorin, Balin, Fíli and Kili went to Emilia.

"Tomorrow begins the last day of Autumn," Thorin said.

"Durin´s Day falls the morning after next. We must reach the mountain before then," Balin said.

"We will," Emilia said.

"What if we do not?" Kili asked. "If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?" Emilia looked at Kili and saw how incredible pale he has gotten.

"Then this quest has been for nothing," Fíli said. They hear footsteps coming up and they see Bard dump something on the table. The Dwarves all get disappointed seeing what weapons he have brought up.

"What is this?" Thorin asked and picks up one.

"Pike hook," Bard answered. "Made from an old harpoon."

"And this?" Kili asked.

"A crow bill, we call it," Bard said. "Fashioned from a smithy´s hammer. It´s heavy in hand, I grant. But in defence of your life, these will serve you better than none." Emilia did not care about getting in their disappointing. It´s not like Bard have afforded of anything better, Emilia knew that. As soon as Bard mentioned the city armory, Dwalin and Thorin shared a look. Bard left and the Dwarves talked among themselves.

Emilia sighed, this really couldn´t go good. "Can´t we just show up before the Master and say who you are? Tell that we will retake the mountain?" She asked. The Dwarves looked at her.

"We can´t risk anything, we did enter the town without his knowledge," Balin said. They then decided to go for the armory. Emilia did not like it, but she did not have much to say about it. They were stubborn creatures those Dwarves.

"Your turn," Thorin said to Emilia.

"I´ll just stay behind so I won´t mess up anything," Emilia said. They looked at each other and then Thorin nodded. Few of the Dwarves had gone into the armory and now they were waiting. They suddenly hear a loud noise coming form within, as if someone dropped the weapons.

"Run!" Dori says and they all turned, but get stopped by guards pointing their weapons at them. "Any ideas?" Dori asks Emilia.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for reading and reviewing **

**I´m a little sick, so couldn´t update it yesterday when I had a really bad fever. Will update another time later this evening if I can. **

**Chapter 17**

The guards placed the Company before the house to the Master of Lake-town. Emilia then noticed it was snowing. The Master comes out through the door. "What is the meaning of this?" The Master asked.

"We caught ´em stealing weapons, Sire," the guard said.

"Ah! Enemies of the state, huh?" The Master asked. Emilia motioned for Thorin to step forward.

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries, if ever there was, Sire," the right hand of the Master said.

"Hold your tongue!" Dwalin said to him and stepped forward. "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!" Thorin steps forward and stands beside Dwalin.

"We are the Dwarves of Erebor," Thorin said. The people that had gathered to watch this whispered among each other. "We have come to reclaim our homeland." Thorin took steps closer to the Master. "I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at the harbour, filled with silk and fine gems."

Thorin had turned to the people of Lake-town. "This was no forsaken town on a lake," he continued. "This was the center of all trade in the north!" The people agreed to it. "I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the Dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the Halls of Erebor."

The people cheered of it. "Death!" Bard said from the crowd. He stepped forward to Thorin. "That is what you´ll bring upon us. Dragon fire and ruin. If you awaken the beast, it will destroy us all."

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; if we succeed all will share in the wealth of the mountain," Thorin said. "You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" Bard turns to the people.

"All of you! Listen to me, you must listen!" Bard says. "Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?" The people went quiet. "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm? And for what purpose?" Bard turned to Thorin. "The blind ambition of a Mountain King, so driven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

"Now, now," the Master said. "We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget, that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor," he said to Bard. "Who failed to kill the beast."

"It´s true, Sire," the right hand of the Master said. "We all know the story. Arrow after arrow, he shot. Each one missing its mark." The people talked about this.

"Well none of you other thought of it," it came out of Emilia. It went quiet again. She stepped forward and looked up at the master. "I can´t seem to read or hear that any of your ancestors did as Lord Girion did. Be brave enough to face the dragon." Bard looked at her, smiled, but hen turned to Thorin.

"You have no right, no right to enter that mountain," Bard said.

"I have the only right," Thorin said to him. Thorin turns to the Master of lake-town. "I speak to the Master of the Men of the lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?"

The Master hesitates at first, but then sees the look of the people. "I say unto you… Welcome!" The people cheers. "Welcome and thrice welcome, King Under the Mountain!" Emilia took a deep breath out. Thorin took out a hand to Emilia and she took it. He pulled her in.

"Maybe we should had listened to you first," he said.

"It doesn´t matter, what matters it that we will get to the mountain," she said. The Master gave them rooms, clothes, food and drink. They celebrate in the house of the Master with the people.

"Let´s see how well Emilia holds her liquor," Dwalin said and sent her a cup of ale.

"No, no more," Emilia said. The Dwarves cheered for her to drink it up.

"Drink up, lady!" Oin said. Fíli and Gloin pushed her to stand up and she began drinking. The Dwarves and Men cheered on her. She drank the cup all quickly. When she finished she sat it down hard on the table. Someone touched her arm, she turned and saw Thorin.

Almost falling she ended up in his arms. "You do hold your liquor quite well, my love," he said.

"Here, Emilia! Another one!" The Dwarves called for her.

"Yes, I guess I do," she said. She felt a little embarrassed. He lifted her face up.

"Being around with Dwarves it is needed," he said. Emilia laughed. Kili stood up, took two steps and fell. "Kili has had enough for sure."

"The lad hasn´t drink that much," Bofur said and drank up the rest of his ale and began on another one. Emilia looked down on Kili, she saw he was in pain. She got out of Thorin´s hold, even he tried to hold her back. She went down to Kili.

"Kili?" Kili looked at her, he was white. "You´re white as paper."

"Paper isn´t white," Kili said through the pain.

"Thorin help me, we need to get him to a room," Emilia said. Kili stopped her and stood up.

"I´m fine Emilia, no need to worry," Kili tried to convince her.

"Over my dead body," she said and grabbed his arm.

"I´m fine," he snapped at her. Emilia touched his leg, pressed against his wound. He almost cried out of the pain. Thorin grabbed his other arm and helped Emilia to get him to a room. Fíli was right behind.

They got him down on a bed and Emilia opened the bandage he had taken around his leg. "What is happening?" Fíli asked her.

"I need a healer, one of you get me a healer," Emilia said. "And my sack."

"On it, miss," Dwalin said. Emilia turned and saw the Dwarves stand in the doorway.

"What is wrong with him?" Thorin asked her.

"I- I don´t know, Thorin. The arrow was poisoned." Thorin and Fíli looked at her. "Look at the wound, it´s black." Bofur gave her the sack. A healer came in and looked at the wound, she began to take forth water.

Emilia opened the first page in the book and saw someone had written it in. In the corner of the page, top right. It was Elven written. "Emma…" Emilia whispered.

"This is poisoned, my lords and lady," the healer said. "I can´t heal it."

"What?" Fíli asked. "You can´t heal him? You have too! Emilia!" Fíli looked at Emilia. After the elven written it stood something she understood, Athelas. Emilia turned to the healer.

"Athelas herb, I need it." The healer looked at her confused. "Ah, bloody hell what is it on English." The healer looked at her more confused.

"Kingsfoil might bring down the fever," Oin said, stepping in.

"That´s it! Kingsfoil, I need that," Emilia said.

"Ah, right, I know where to get it," Bofur said and rushed off. Emilia looked around and gathered five candles.

"What are you doing?" Thorin asked her. He looked at the elven spell. "Do you know Elven?"

"No, my sister does," Emilia said. She took the candles in a circle near Kili´s head. "That is what she said to me in the cell, when she spoke the Elven tongue. She knew this would happen."

"How does she knows what will happen?" Fíli asked her.

"Ugh, long story," Emilia said and lit the candles.

"Off you go," Thorin said to the Dwarves. "Leave her alone." The Dwarves walked out, though they did not go far. "Fíli…" Thorin took his shoulder.

"I´m not leaving him," Fíli said. "He´s my brother, I belong with my brother." Thorin nodded.

"Let´s just stay in the back of the room." They two went only few feet away, still looking at what Emilia was doing.

"Do you need me, my lady?" The healer asked.

"No, you can go," Emilia said. Bofur came back with Athelas herb. "Thank you, Bofur." She took the Athelas in the water, making it wet, just as she had seen in the first movie. She placed it on the wound and Kili cried out in pain. "Sorry…" Emilia closed her eyes; shutting out the world she was in. "Fire… Earth… Wind… Water… Spirit. Hear my words, hear my cry. Spirit, hear my words, hear the words of my sister."

Emilia filled her head and ears with the voice of her sister, of what she was saying. She let the spirit fill her.

Thorin and Fíli looked at her, the light in the room went out. Only the five candles were lit. They could feel the magic. They then heard it. It was first as a distance whisper, and then it got louder, kept it as a whisper. Thorin recognized it, it was Emma. Emilia´s sister speaking in Elven tongue. Fíli was about to go to Kili, but Thorin stopped him.

"Wait," Thorin said. They both stepped slowly closer when they saw Kili open his eyes. Kili looked at Emilia.

"T-Tauriel?" Kili asked.

"It´s Emilia," she said. Kili looked at her confused. "Stay with me, Kili." She touched his chin. "Spirit, heal his wounds, help him recover." Thorin looked at Emilia, grabbed a chair behind her and she sat down. She kept her hand on the wound. "Don´t touch me Thorin, it will draw your energy as well."

"Then so be it," Thorin said. Thorin touched her shoulder, and so did Fíli.

Just outside of the room sat the Dwarves and Bilbo waiting for anything to happen. They saw the light had gone a little, and noises were coming from the room. "What´s happening?" Bilbo asked. "Do you think they are all right?" He asked Balin.

"Hard to tell," Balin said. "Let us trust Emilia knows what she is doing."

Thorin and Fíli fell back on chairs, close to Kili and Emilia. Emilia was sleeping; it had only taken her a second to fall asleep. Kili had passed, what they thought, but then he snored at first. Emilia still had her hand on the wound, as she slept.

"Do you think it worked?" Fíli asked his uncle.

"I believe so, he´s not in pain anymore," Thorin answered.

"You do really love her." Thorin looked at him. "I´ve never seen you look at a woman like that, they way you look at her." Thorin did not answer. "I´m happy for you, uncle." Thorin smiled to him. They looked over at Emilia has her sleeping form began to move and she woke up. She first looked quite confused, but then she spotted Kili.

Emilia took away her hand and the Athelas, she then blow a little on it and the wound almost closed itself. "How are you feeling?" Thorin asked her.

"I didn´t mean pass out," Emilia said.

"It is understandable," Thorin said. Emilia looked at them both.

"No, I was so overwhelmed by your touch, by the love of both of you have. For each other, for Kili and… For me." Thorin took her hand and squeezed it.

"Will Kili be all right?" Fíli asked.

"Yes," she said. "His wound will close up, and he should be fine travelling tomorrow. Now both of you get some rest, tell the others and don´t let anyone come in here yet. Only you two if you want to sleep here, to stay watch over him." Thorin nodded. He kissed her cheek and left. Fíli did the same, even he hesitated at first. "You can come back, just let me finish here." Fíli nodded and left.

Emilia turned back to Kili and saw him opening his eyes. Emilia took his hand on his chest. "Kili?" He looked at her.

"You… Saved me." She smiled.

"Not yet, but you need to lay completely still." He nodded. The wound was still opened, but she knew it would close up soon. She blow a little more on the wound and it closed a little. "So… Who´s Tauriel?" Kili looked at her. "You thought I was her." Kili looked towards the door. It was no one here.

"She is the Elven warrior that saved my life." Emilia then knew whom he meant. "Where´s Fíli? And Uncle?"

"They are fine, they need some rest. You scared us a little back there," she told him. "But you´re going to thank my sister. Without her words I would not have managed to heal you. Then you would had missed the chance of coming to Erebor." Kili smiled a little. "Now rest, recover your strength. For by this hour tomorrow, we will all be inside of Erebor."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Emilia stood out on the balcony, looking out at the rising sun. Well it will soon come, it was still dark. She looked back at the sleeping form of the Dwarves of Durin. Fíli and Thorin had come later and were both now sleeping. Emilia had changed clothes for what the tailors had picked for her here. Not her style, but she saw the others had got almost the same weird style of the rich men from lake-town.

Emilia looked up at the stars that were soon disappearing in the light. "Keep careful watch over Thorin, over Durin´s son," she said up to the stars. "For will this end in fire…" She did not finish it. She heard a noise from within and she turned.

Thorin had slowly waked up and saw Emilia´s empty chair. He walked over to her when he spotted her at the balcony. "Shouldn´t you been sleeping?" He asked her.

"I can ask the same for you," she said. "The sun is up, we should get going." Thorin took around her, keeping her close. "Or we can sure lock us in a room and wait few days," she teased, kissing the corner of his lips. Thorin chuckled.

"When we have retaken the mountain… That is exactly what we will do," he whispered. Emilia smiled and they kissed.

"We´re very happy for you two, but don´t need to make out in same room as us," Fíli said. They both turned and looked at him.

"In the healer room too, next thing we know, they will sleeping together in the throne room," Kili said. Emilia laughed.

"Maybe we should," Emilia said. "I don´t think no one can argue with Thorin Oakenshield about were we do it."

"No one would dared," Thorin said and kissed her neck.

"All right, we see your point," Kili said. They both walked over to them.

"You look very…" Emilia said.

"Like a irritating Dwarf," Thorin said.

"Hey now, uncle," Fíli said. "Be kind to him. You´re not the only one in love here." Fíli looked at Kili. Kili punched him as hard as he could.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"Oh…" Fíli, Kili and Emilia said. "It is nothing," Emilia said. "Just young love, what will they know." Fíli and Kili cleared their throat.

"Young love? Excuse me miss, but how old are you?" Emilia gave Fíli a deadly look. "I mean it is quite a different between you two."

"All right you two, get dressed and get something to eat," Thorin said. "Tonight we will retake Erebor." They then heard a meowing outside their room. A very familiar meow.

"You got to be joking!" Kili said.

"Is that Nana?" Fíli asked worried. Emilia opened the door.

"Nana!" Emilia said and took her cat up. "Where have you been?" She closed the door so she could let the Dwarves get dressed. She walked down the hallway while petting her cat. "I´ve been a little worried you know?"

…

Emilia had begun to wake up the Dwarves who lay scattered around the floor. "Nana, be careful," Emilia warned her as she saw Nana lying on Dwalin´s chest. Emilia kneeled down and looked under the table. She took the glass of water and poured it over Bofur. "Time to wake up, Sunshine," she said to him.

She saw she did nothing to wake them up. The Dwarves only moaned and turned on their side. "While I was saving our lovely Kili, you guys got drunk!" No one heard her. "Nana." Nana turned to Warg form and howled very loud.

All of the Dwarves woke up, searching for a weapon. When they stood up, they saw it was only Nana. Nana stood on Dwalin, and began licking his face. "Oh get off!" He got Nana off and she turned to cat form, looking innocent as she could.

"I see none of you are very interest waking up today," she said. Bilbo came into the room, finished dressed up and with what looked like a hat in his hand.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Bilbo asked.

"It´s a hat," Emilia said. He took it on and she saw it was a little bit too big.

"How´s Kili?" Bilbo asked. The Dwarves looked at her. From the hallways came Thorin, Fíli and Kili. They all cheered seeing Kili up, he was even walking himself. Emilia leaned with her hand on the table, feeling a little energy drawing her on Kili´s sudden recovery.

…

The people of Lake-town were gathered at the barge that will lead the Company out and towards the Lonely Mountain. Everyone was with. "Go now with our good will," the Master of Lake-town said to them. "And may your return bring fortune to all!"

Emilia took up Nana and settle down on the barge. Dwalin looked at the cat. "That cat is not going with us!" He warned her.

"She is, I do think she has grown fund over you, Master Dwalin," Emilia said. Dwalin growled. The Company were dressed in armor and looked like the finest cloth Lake-town had. The tailors had even given her armor, a piece that went only over her chest and down her waist.

The Lonely Mountain was closing in and Emilia were getting nervous as the time passed. After they got in shore, they walked and walked for hours. When they got on top of a hill, on a cliff they looked over on a city. A burned and destroyed city of Dale.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asked.

"It was once the city of Dale," Balin answered. "Now it is a ruin. The Desolation of Smaug." Emilia got shivers by his words.

"The sun will soon reach midday," Thorin said. "We must find the hidden door in the mountain before it sets. This way." He turns to walk away but stops by Bilbo.

"Wait. Is this the overlook?" Bilbo asks. Thorin turned to him. Emilia looked at them both, but mostly on Thorin. "Gandalf said to meet him here, on no account were we to…"

"Do you see him?" Thorin asked the Hobbit. "We have no time to wait upon the wizard. We´re on our own, come." Emilia could swear she saw something change in him, but she shook it off and followed Thorin.

They were at the foot of the Lonely Mountain, searching for the hidden door. "Anything?" Thorin asks.

"Nothing," Dwalin answers. Emilia walked over to Thorin, looking at the map he was holding.

"If the map is true," Thorin said to her. "The hidden door lies directly above us." Emilia walked over to stand next to Bilbo. She looks up, not having eyes as good as Hobbits.

"Up here!" Bilbo calls out. "Found it!" Emilia looked at what they had to climb.

"You have keen eyes, Master Baggins," Thorin said. Thorin began climbing first, Emilia was after him and so on the rest. Everyone helped each other to get up the mountain wall. Thorin looked into Emilia´s eyes when he got her up the last part.

"What? Something wrong?" She asked exhausted.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Wished the hidden door was further down, but I´m fine," she said. They both smiled and they looked at the wall before them.

"This must be it. The hidden door," Thorin says. All of the Dwarves got up, even Bombur. Thorin turns to the Company. "Let all those who doubted us, rue this day!" They all cheered. Thorin turned again, looking at the wall. The sun was going down as they waited. Nothing happened. Dwalin went to the wall. Looking for a keyhole. Emilia looked nervous over at the sun that was going to shine the last light on earth.

"Come on," she whispered. Nori helped Dwalin trying to find the keyhole.

"We´re losing the light!" Thorin said. "Come on!"

"Be quiet!" Nori said to Dwalin. "I can´t hear when you´re thumping."

"I can´t find it!" Dwalin said.

"Break it down!" Thorin said, as the light was about to disappear. The Dwarves tries to break it down.

"It´s no good!" Balin said. "The door´s sealed! Can´t be opened by force!" The light was gone, and they lost it. Nothing happened to the wall.

"No!" Thorin says and steps forward. He turns and looks at the map in his hands. "The last light of Durin´s Day… Will shine upon the keyhole. That´s what it say." Thorin looks at Balin and approach him. "What did we miss? Balin?" Balin didn´t like to say this.

"We´ve lost the light," he said. "There´s no more to be done. We had but one chance. Come away, it´s over." They all start to walk back. Emilia stood there, looking at the hidden door. She then walks over to it, touching it, feeling the earth.

"Wait," Bilbo said. "You can´t give up now!" Emilia turns her head and look at Thorn. She had never seen such devastating eyes, Thorin turned from her. Leaving her, Bilbo, the key and the map behind. "Thorin… You can´t give up now."

Bilbo walks over to the wall and looks at it. "Stand by the grey stone," he says to Emilia, even he doesn´t look at her, thinking for himself. "When the thrush knocks…" Emilia looked at Bilbo.

"When the thrush knocks…" She whispered. "It hasn´t knocked yet."

"The last light, the last light," Bilbo said and turns to where the sun left and sees the moon. Emilia and Bilbo look at a thrush that begins to knock on the wall and then the last light shines upon the keyhole. Emilia looks at it.

"It´s—" She didn´t have a word for it.

"The keyhole!" Bilbo calls down to the Dwarves. "It is the light of the moon! The last moon of Autumn!" Bilbo begins to laugh.

"The Key, Bilbo! Where´s the key!" Emilia asks him.

"The key? Where´s the key?" Bilbo asks and looks around on the ground for it. Then his big Hobbit feet accidently kicks it, making it falls over the edge. Emilia saw the Dwarves coming back, and Thorin steps on the key, to stop it from falling.

Thorin walks over to Emilia, sharing a smile with her then placing the key in the keyhole. He twists it, and then pushing the wall, making a door to open. Emilia looks at it with her mouth opened. "Erebor…" Thorin whispers. Emilia steps back, almost falling to let the Dwarves go in first.

"Thorin," Balin says, having tears in his eyes. Thorin walks first in, looking at the wall, recognizing it. The others then walked in. Emilia took a deep breath, not believing they made it. She leans on her knees. Someone places his hand on her shoulder and she looks up to Dwalin. He motion for her to walk in first.

She did not argue and walked in. Gloin and Nori looks up at something over the hidden door. Emilia turns around and look at the engraving. "Here in lies the seventh kingdom of Durin´s folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all Dwarves in defence of this home," Gloin says.

Thorin turns to Emilia.

"Our home…" He says to her.

"The throne of the King," Balin said.

"And what´s that above?" Bilbo asks.

"The Arkenstone," Balin answered.

"The Arkenstone… And what´s that?" Bilbo asks again.

"That, Master Burglar," Thorin says and turns to him. Emilia looks at him, not believing him not calling Bilbo by his name. It was something about him, something not right, she saw that. "Is why you are here."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"You want to send him down to the dragons-lair? Alone?" Emilia looks at Thorin.

"No, it´s fine, Emilia," Bilbo said. "It is why I came along. I´ll go," he says and goes down the pitch-black tunnel.

"I´ll go with you, laddie," Balin says and join with him. Emilia turns back to Thorin, waiting for him to do something.

"It is what he signed up for, Emilia," Thorin says to her.

"Yeah, but there is a dragon down there!"

"We don´t know that," Gloin says. "It has not been seen for sixty years."

"It doesn´t mean it´s not alive. Dragons can survive hundreds of years without eating, and I´m sure he ate enough coming here," she said. She then looks at the look of the Dwarves. "I´m sorry, I didn´t mean it that way." She then walks out of Erebor.

Emilia sits down on the edge, looking down she sees her cat in Warg form. "Hey," Kili says and sits down next to her. "Cheer some up. I´ve never thought we would get so far."

"I just never thought Thorin would sit back and let Bilbo do the work," Emilia said.

"He doesn´t," Kili said. She looks at him. "He will come around, he´s stubborn that´s all." Kili tried to bring forth a smile on her, but didn´t work.

Few of the Dwarves come outside to get some air, and so has Balin returned. Emilia stands up, hoping to see Bilbo with him, but he has gone deeper down in the tunnel.

Emilia looks at Thorin and walks over to him. "Sorry," she said. "I didn´t mean what I said, beside I know why Bilbo is here. Can you please look at me?" The earth suddenly begins to shake.

"Was that an earthquake?" Ori asks.

"That, my lad, was a dragon," Balin says.

"It´s alive," Dori said. The ground shakes more and they hear noises from inside.

"We have to go down there," Emilia says and looks at the door.

"No, we don´t," Thorin says and turns to her.

"What about Bilbo?" Ori asked.

"Give him more time," Thorin said.

"Time to do what? To be killed?" Balin asked.

"You´re afraid," Thorin says and looks at him.

"Yes, I´m afraid," Balin said. "I fear for you. A sickness lies upon that treasure horde. A sickness that drove your grandfather mad." Emilia then remembered the conversation in Rivendell between Lord Elrond and Gandalf. She then pictured a great wall being rebuild, she saw the Company rebuild it, and a great army approaching. It all came back to her then, the book she read for so many years ago as a child.

_Thorin´s going to die,_ she thinks to herself. Emilia walks in and down the tunnel. Thorin catch up with her, grabbing her arm. "Where do you think you´re going?"

"To see if our favourite Hobbit is doing all right," she said. They look into each other´s eyes. "I´m not afraid to go down there; neither is Bilbo. You know Smaug is alive, do you think Bilbo can kill him?" She asks him. "Just let me go."

"I´m not going to let you die!"

"And I´m not going to let you die either, but if we don´t do anything. We will die," she said. He wasn´t going to let her go. She saw the changes in his eyes. Her arm suddenly becomes warm and Thorin got burned touching her. He let her go and she ran down the tunnel.

Emilia runs down the stairs and see all the gold. Her jaw dropped to the ground and beyond. She then spots Bilbo. "Bilbo! You´re alive!"

"Not much longer," Bilbo said. Thorin comes to them, takes Emilia behind him.

"Where´s the Arkenstone?" Thorin asks.

"The dragon is coming!" Bilbo says.

"The Arkenstone!" Thorin demands. "Did you find it?" Emilia could see he was hesitating.

"No, we have to get out," the Hobbit says and was about to leave. But Thorin pulls up his sword, stopping Bilbo from leaving.

"Thorin!" Emilia said. "What are you doing?" Bilbo looks at something behind them and they both turns around and see the dragon. The dragon Smaug was huge, two legs, huge wings. Smaug sees them.

"You will burn!" The dragon says.

"It… speaks," Emilia says to herself. The Dwarves come before them and then they see the chest of the dragon light up. Thorin drags Emilia with him, down the stairs and on the gold, falling down while the fire burn behind them.

They run into a room, Thorin was the last one in getting his cloak on fire. He rolls on the floor, getting it off and stands right up "Let´s go," Thorin said and walks first.

They look around for Smaug as they sneak around.

"We´ve given him the slip," Dori says.

"No, he´s too cunning for that," Dwalin said.

"Where do we go then?" Emilia asked them. Thorin turned to her; he did not see the fear he had seen earlier, like in the Goblin-town.

"The western guard room," Thorin said. "There may be a way out."

"It´s too high," Balin said. "There´s no chance that way."

"It´s our only chance. We´ll have to try."

"Or die trying, doesn´t matter anyway now does it?" Emilia said. Thorin leads on through stairs and rooms until they all stops. Emilia looks around and saw all the corpses of the Dwarves. They were in the western guardroom, and nowhere out. Emilia spotted a mother holding on to her little baby. Emilia gasps and covers her mouth.

"That´s it then," Dwalin said. "There´s no way out."

"The last of our kin. They must´ve come here, hoping beyond hope." They all look at the corpses in shock. "We could try reaching the mines. We might last few days." Thorin takes few steps forth, looking at his kin.

"No. I will not die like this," Thorin said. "Cowering, clawing for breath." He turns to the Company. "We´ll make for the forges."

"He´ll see us, sure as death," Dwalin said.

"Not if we split up," Thorin said.

"Thorin, we´ll never make it," Balin said.

"Some of us might," he said. "Lead him to the forges. We kill the dragon. If this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Bilbo, Balin, you two come with me," Thorin said and gives out orders. "Ori, Dori and Bombur, you three. Dwalin, Emilia, Fíli and Kili, you four. Bifur, Bofur and Nori. And then, Dori, Ori and Gloin. Run for the forges, try and keep Smaug distracted." They all nodded when saying the names. They were about to leave the room, but Emilia walked over to Thorin.

"You´re separating us?" She asks, fear growing in her.

"Yes, to keep the dragon from you," Thorin said. He takes off one of his family rings and gives it to her. "Be safe as you can, Emilia."

"You too, I want to see you alive after the dragon is dead." They shared one long passionate kiss. She then broke apart and left, passing Dwalin.

"I´ll keep her safe," Dwalin said to Thorin. Thorin nodded to him.

Dwalin, Fíli, Kili and Emilia run out. They see Smaug going after Dori, Ori and Gloin. "Here!" Dwalin calls for Smaug. "Over here." Smaug spots them.

"Run!" Fíli said and they all ran back where they came and down. Smaug then see another group of Dwarves and go after them. They continue to run and then they see Smaug go down a hole.

"Thorin is down there!" Balin says them. Emilia see him to the side with Bilbo, she then runs after Smaug, but Dwalin grabs her. He runs first and Emilia follows him.

"Thorin!" Dwalin calls for him. Emilia was only looking down at the dragon, when she then sees Thorin holding on to a rope that stops and then goes back up. Thorin manages to get up with fire behind them.

Thorin finds Emilia, takes her hand and leads her away from there. "Go, go!" They then reach the forges.

"The plan´s not going to work," Dwalin said. "These furnaces are stone cold."

"He´s right. We´ve no fire hot enough to set them ablaze," Balin said.

"Eh," Emilia says. She points behind her. "We do have a completely fully fire-breathing dragon." Thorin smiles to her and turns to Smaug that approach them.

"I did not look to see you so easily outwitted!" Thorin said, taunting the dragon. Now that wasn´t Emilia thought for a good idea. "You´ve grown slow and fat on your dotage. Slug!"

"Ah uh," Emilia said. Thorin turns to them.

"Take cover!" Thorin suddenly grabs Emilia before she can react, takes her into his arms, hiding behind a pillar, as did the rest of the company. Smaug breaths out the fire, trying to burn them, and hitting the fire and making the furnace burn.

Thorin looks down on Emilia, seeing her don´t want to leave the safety of Thorin´s arms. They move away from the pillars as Smaug tries to break through.

"Bombur!" Thorin calls for him. "Get those billows working! Go!" Bombur gladly runs away from them to do as he was told.

"Bilbo," Thorin says and points up. "Up there. On my mark, you pull the lever." Bilbo nods and runs off towards it. "Balin, can you still mix a flash flame?"

"Aye, it will only take a jiffy!" Balin answered.

"Come on," Dwalin said to Emilia.

"No, Emilia," Thorin said to her. "How much magic can you do?"

"What?" She asks to be sure.

"You have fire, earth under you, and water will come out when I tell Bilbo to pull the lever," Thorin tells her. Then an idea pops out in her mind.

"I can do it," she said. "Just if I pass out, don´t come for me," she says to him and they both steps away from Smaug as he broke through into the forge.

"I will always come for you." Smaug turns to Thorin and Emilia. "Hide behind the furnaces," he tells her. "NOW!" Thorin shouts to Bilbo. Bilbo pulls the lever, opening for the water. Emilia reaches out her arms at Smaug. The water hits the dragon, not letting him breath out fire.

Before the water hits the ground, it rises up, making a ball. Just what Emilia wants it too happen. "Water," Emilia whispers. The water goes around Smaug, trying to drown him in the ball. "This is easy, just like Harry Potter." Thorin pulls another lever, letting molten gold down a path.

Smaug turns to her, and hardly steps on the ground, making the earth shake. She stumbles and falls. The water falls down and Smaug growls at her. "Earth!" The earth shakes even more, making cracks under the dragon. The other Dwarves throws flash fire at the dragon, as he tries to approach Emilia.

"Lead him to the Gallery of the Kings," Thorin says to them. Smaug falls into one of the cracks and when he stands up again, he gets into the ropes, getting stuck in them.

"Emilia! Come on!" Fíli says to her.

"No, wait!" Emilia looks at Smaug as he tries to get the rope off him. By doing so, he destroyed what the rope is tied to, and almost everything around him. But Smaug gets out faster than she thought and he spots Thorin and goes after him. Fíli and Kili drags Emilia away.

Dwalin takes them another way Bilbo, Thorin and Smaug took off. They ended up being behind a huge statue. "Come on," Dwalin said. "Get up!" The Dwarves climbs up the stars to get to the chains that are stuck into the statue.

Emilia follows Dwalin, and then they waited. "What is this?" Emilia asks Dwalin.

"A golden statue," Dwalin answers. She stood there with Bofur and Dwalin, holding a chain. She could not see what´s happening before the statue. But she hears the voice of Smaug. If this every came out on a movie, Emilia would think Smaug looks amazing, but now she was scared to death.

"Here!" Thorin calls out for Smaug. "You witless worm!"

"You," Smaug says. Emilia could feel his footsteps approach them.

"I am taking back what you stole," Thorin said.

"You will take nothing from me Dwarf. I laid low your warriors of old. I am in still the terror in the hearts of Men. I am King Under The Mountain," Smaug said.

"This is not your kingdom," Thorin said. "These are dwarf lands. This is Dwarf gold. And we will have our revenge!" Thorin speaks in Dwarven, which Emilia don´t understand nothing off, and then the Dwarves pull the chains. Emilia did it when Dwalin did, the stone broke apart revealing a golden statue.

Emilia looked at it shocked. The golden statue melted, falling apart and taking Smaug with it. Smaug was under the gold. Emilia looked on. Did they make it? "We did it," Emilia said. "It´s dead? Fire cannot kill…" Smaug suddenly rose up from the gold.

"Ah! Revenge! Revenge!" Smaug says. "I will show you revenge!" He walks out of Erebor, through the closed gate and takes off in the air. Emilia looked after Smaug´s flying form until she no longer could see him in the dark. She saw Bilbo running after through the gate and she follows.

"Bilbo!" She calls out. She walks through the rocks from the destroyed gate and finds Bilbo. "Where is he going? Where´s Smaug going?" She asked him, panic rising in her.

"To Lake-town," Bilbo answered. He turns to her.

"Lake-town?"

"He found out we came from there," Bilbo said. "Now they… What have we done, Emilia?"

"We need to do something," Emilia said. "Wait," she changed her mind. "There is nothing we can do. By the time we reach lake-town it is destroyed. Oh no, no, no, no."

"And when he´s done there, he will come back," the Hobbit said. Emilia then began to laugh. How stupid of her to get panic. "Why are you laughing?" He walked closer to her. "There is a fire-breathing dragon on his way to a town, and you´re laughing…"

"I´m sorry, I shouldn´t laugh." Emilia looks towards Lake-town. "It´s just I remember what will happen now." Bilbo looked at her confused. She looked at him and then at Lake-town. "I´m not sure if it´s a good idea telling, but Smaug will die. I think Bard kills him." Bilbo was relieved by that.

"Well that is good news," the Hobbit said.

"But I don´t know how many who will die under the attack." Emilia looked back towards the gate.

"What do we do now?" Bilbo asked her.

"Thorin will probably look for the Arkenstone," she answered. She looked back at Bilbo, as he suddenly turned quiet. "You have it!"

"Me? N-No, no," he lied. He tried to avoid her look.

"I won´t tell Thorin, he can´t have it."

"Really?" Emilia nodded. He then took forth the Arkenstone from his inner pocket. It was beautiful. "What do I do with it? If Thorin find out, I´m dead."

"You will know what to do, but right now, keep it hidden," she said and walked back to the gate.

"What will you do?" He asked her.

"Try save Thorin from the madness."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The next morning things haven´t turned out the way Emilia thought it would be. Thorin had given out orders, try to find the Arkenstone and rebuild the Front Gate. Later that morning, a bird had showed up. Well it was more than a bird, ravens, and one huge one too. The old raven told them about the dragon. Smaug is dead, just what Emilia thought he would be. Thorin then had asked him for a favour, to give words to his cousin at the Iron Hills.

Emilia had only sighed, not liking this idea. For an army of Elves and Men were walking towards Erebor, wants a piece of the treasure. And now an army of Dwarves from the Iron Hills will arrive, it will end up in a blood bath.

The sickness could really be shown in Thorin, it worried Emilia, not to talk about the Dwarves and Bilbo. They had snapped at each other, Emilia trying to make him see reason. It ended that up with a small earthquake or it came out fire, hitting the ground near Thorin´s feet.

They all had look shocked at it, even Emilia, she turned on her heels and walked away. Not wanting to be near anyone, for with her rage, her magic became uncontrollable.

Emilia walked through Erebor, checking if anything was useable. At first she thought of finding food, but there won´t be any eatable here. As much as it is true, she hated to say it, but she got used to seeing dead Dwarves. Though it sickened her, she always turned around when walking into a room seeing one.

"Emilia!" She turned and saw Fíli running after her. He tossed her an apple. "Kili and I just got back with the supplies." She nodded and thanked him for the apple. "What are you doing all the way here?"

"I needed to think," she said. They continued to walk through the halls; she made sure she kept her distance from him.

"Emilia… Are you all right?" She looked at him and nodded, taking a bite of the apple. "You´ve been… Well we´re all worried. Thorin too. We see the change in you."

"Thorin is worried about me?" She asked.

"Yes of course, you two are a couple, it makes perfect sense." She looked back on the ground. "Even he has… Not been himself this late, he still loves you. Do you not love him?" Emilia smiled.

"Over anything in this world, I love him more than anything," she said. Fíli was happy to hear that. "But he´s going on my nerves! And I´m afraid to hurt him. I can´t control the magic when I am mad at him."

"Yeah, we´ve seen that, I would say be patient with him, but I´m getting worried myself for him. We need to do something, you too, you can´t just walk around Erebor by yourself." They stopped in front of a double door. "I think we should be in the royal chambers. I think."

"How will you know that?" Emilia asked and opened the door before them.

"I´ve studied maps in the Blue Mountains," he answered and followed her in. A lay of dust that hangs in the air met them and they both caught for air. It was a huge bed to the wall, windows, and a desk full of books and papers and a wardrobe. The place was a mess.

Fíli and Emilia looked around. Emilia looked at the books and the papers. "This is Thorin´s room," Fíli said surprised. Emilia looked at him. He was holding a drawing, he showed it to her. "It´s my mother and uncle. I´ve seen a familiar drawing of this in the Blue Mountains."

"It can be your mother´s chamber, or your uncle, not Thorin I mean." Fíli looked around.

"Nope, it´s Thorin´s. This reminds me of his room in the Blue Mountains." Fíli turned towards the door and saw Thorin standing there. "Thorin!" Emilia turned quick around, dropping the book on the floor.

"May I speak to Emilia alone, Fíli?" Thorin asked his nephew.

"Of course, no need to ask me, you got to ask your love," Fíli reminded him and left.

"May I enter?" Thorin asked her.

"This is your room," she said. Thorin walked in the room and looked around, the room brought back old memories.

"It is strange coming back here." He walked over to the desk and looked at the books. He picked up the book that was dropped down on the floor.

"This is awkward," Emilia said.

"I´m sorry, Emilia, of the way I´ve been acting. But I´m getting worried about you, you´ve been acting strange too," Thorin said. "Your magic…" He was about to touch her but she stepped back.

"Don´t touch me, Thorin. I don´t want to hurt you," she said. Thorin smiled to her.

"You won´t hurt me."

"No, Thorin, please. I can, I have no control anymore, not that I ever had," she mumbled.

"We´ll figure it out." He took a step closer, he touched her arm. "I don´t want to lose you."

"Thorin," she whispered.

"See? You´re not hurting me." Emilia went in his arms. "We´ll figure this out together, Emilia. Just try and stay calm."

"Thorin! Emilia!" Fíli came back. "They´re here."

"Who?" Thorin asked.

"Everyone," Fíli said and left. Emilia already saw the change in Thorin again. He was about to leave but she grabbed his hand to hold him back.

"Thorin." He turned to her. "Don´t do this, you don´t have to do this."

"Do what, Emilia? Sit back and watch others take what is rightfully ours?" He asked.

"As if the gold will run out in fifty years," she said. Thorin turned to leave. "It´s getting worse isn´t it? The madness?" He stopped in the door. "I thought you said you didn´t want to become like your grandfather."

"And I´m not!" He snapped at her.

"This time it´s time to prove it, let the Men have some gold to rebuild Lake-town and Dale," she said to him. "Give Elves something to do, you will need them as your allies in the upcoming years." He left her there. "You´re going to die!" She screamed, letting out earthquake and feeling the fire grow in her. She took a deep breath to calm herself and then she let it out. "Bloody Dwarf!"

Emilia heard that someone was asking for her, and she walked up to the wall the Dwarves had built. In the eye lever they could see out. Emilia saw Emma there, standing next to King Thranduil. Next to him on the other side was Legolas and then Bard. It was couple of Elven and Men guards.

"Emilia! Are you hurt?" Emma asked her, not taking one step closer. She did not look directly at Thorin, she turned back to Emma.

"I´m fine, Emma, no need to worry about me," Emilia said. Thorin turned on his heels and walked away. "What happened?" She asked Balin. Balin looked at Thorin who disappeared into Erebor.

"King Thranduil and Bard offered us a deal, but as usual Thorin would not take it. They will starve us to death, unless Thorin gives them gold," Balin told her. "Do you have any ideas on how to solve this? For Thorin won´t listen to me."

"I´ve tried too Balin, and he´s not giving in," she said.

"How about some magic?" Balin asked her. Emilia looked at him confused, she then laughed nervous. "People usually see reason when they get a big knock on their head."

"I can´t control the magic!" She whispered to him. She looked back at where Thorin had disappeared to. "But you might be right."

"I only wish Gandalf was here, he can solve this."

"He will come," Emilia said. "Though not sure when." Emilia looked back and saw the Elves and the Men disappear into the distance. She walked back to where she had placed her sack, close to the Front Gate and picked up her book. She looked in it and noticed another note on a paper she could see coming from this world.

_Whatever happens to Thorin and his madness let it happen. He will come to reason when its time for battle. And when it comes to Thorin´s future… Don´t change it._

_Love Em_

Emilia sighed. As if she going to let Thorin die. But then again, Emma has right about his madness. She just has to let it happen, it is nothing she can do about it. "It does go few days before Gandalf arrives I believe, and the battle," she said to herself out loud. She then thought of something, something she had to do to save the sons of Durin.

The next day the Elves and the Men arrived at Erebor, offering Thorin a deal, and yet again he turned it down. Emilia had cursed herself so many times by his pride and madness; it had gone over the Elements. The earthquakes were worse and even Dale could feel it.

"Emilia? May I talk to you for a moment?" Bilbo asked carefully, not wanting her to boil in rage as she had done earlier today. Emilia looked at him.

"Of course, Bilbo, no need to ask," she said. Bilbo looked at the Dwarves. "What is it?" Bilbo took her a little bit away from them. "Did something happen?" She then thought of the question. "Well everything has happened…"

"It´s the Arkenstone," he said. "I´ve been thinking about what to do with it." Emilia waited for him to continue. "I´ve been thinking of sneaking it out and give it to the Elves. I-I know it may sound insane, actually if Thorin finds out, he will behead me or worse."

"That is a good idea, Bilbo." Bilbo was surprised she agreed. "Though, only way you can make it work is to do it at nightfall."

"Yes, I know, I´ve figured how to get out too." Emilia nodded.

"Thorin won´t behead you, he has to get through me, and I don´t think he will want to try that," Emilia said. Bilbo chuckled, knowing she has right.

…

"How is Emilia?" Gandalf asked Bilbo worried. Gandalf had arrived at Dale, and just an hour later at night Bilbo arrived, with the Arkenstone.

"She is all well," Bilbo said. "We all are." Gandalf looked at him, waiting for him to continue, for he knows the hobbit has more to tell. "Well, the truth is that she can´t control her magic so much." King Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel, Bard and Emma were all in the tent discussing what to do. "She has admitted that she can´t."

"Aye, we´ve felt it," Bard said.

"King Thranduil, your wife was a Keeper of the Elements," Gandalf said. The King gave Emma a quick glance.

"That is true, Mithrandir, she was one. Though she learned by her own how to control it, and she did became great," the King said. "But she did say if she began losing control of it, it is hard to get control back without doing anything… Awful."

"So she is a threat," Bard said.

"And?" Emma asked him. "What are you going to do about it?" She approached the man.

"What needs to be done if she can kill us all," Bard said. Emma was about to reach for her weapon, but Legolas stopped her.

"She is my sister and nothing is going to happen to her!" Emma said. She turned to her King. "What will happen to her?"

"The fire in her makes her easily get angry, and then it goes over her strongest Element. The one she is most connected with," the King said.

"Earth and fire," Bilbo said.

"But of course, it can be handled, if she takes it slow and easy. If she is calm," the Elven King said.

"War is approaching," Bard said. "How is she going to handle that?" Emma was really growing sick of his questions. "We just defeated a dragon, now an Orc army is approaching, I don´t want to end up fighting your sister."

"And you don´t have to! She won´t lose her mind like Thorin has," Emma said.

"Thorin and Emilia is going on each other´s nerves," Bilbo said to them. Emma walked closer to King Thranduil, worry written all over her.

"What will happen to her if she lose it?" She asked.

"She will die."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"I know you´re there, Kili," Emilia said. Kili peeked through the open door and looked shocked around him in the room. It was tree growing green and healthy, flowers everywhere.

"Am I in the right mountain?" He asked. Emilia chuckled. "Dain has arrived. He´s giving us supplies, there is some for you too, you know." Kili sat down next to Emilia. Her cat, Nana, lay next to her.

"I´ll come if Thorin isn´t there," she said.

"You won´t forgive him so easily, will you?" Emilia smiled. "Me neither." She looked at him. "I know, well, understand. We all know how Thorin has it now, I mean with the gold sickness and all. He´s not listening to anyone. And you´ve right to be mad at him."

"That is why I am ignoring him completely now. I don´t care about trying to be friends with, even be with him," she said. "I need to calm down, try to control my magic. And all this." She looked what she did to the room. "It gives me peace."

"I understand you, it really is beautiful here, Emilia. It really gives me peace too."

"Strange to hear that from a Dwarf," she said. They both laughed. "I´m going to die, Kili." He looked at her.

"What?"

"If I don´t get control over my magic soon, I will die by it, and I might bring other people with me."

"No, don´t say that. I trust you, you will manage this." Emilia smiled to him.

"Thank you, Kili. But I mean it. I´ve always had a feeling this won´t end well, I mean from my part. A war coming, Kili. Not between Elves, Men and Dwarves, but with Orcs." Kili nodded, they knew that now.

"Something has happened," Kili said. Emilia looked at him worried. "About Bilbo."

"What? What happened? Where is he?" Emilia asked.

"He´s fine, he´s with Gandalf and the Elves," Kili answered. "He stole the Arkenstone, actually I am quite happy he did, but he is banished from Erebor. Thorin banished him when he found out about it."

"Unbelievable," she whispered.

"Yeah, it was a mess up there before Dain arrived. I tried to reason with him, but…"

"He´s a Dwarf," Emilia finished. "A stubborn Dwarf, no offence." Kili smiled. "Have you seen Tauriel lately?"

"No, except for through the wall. I haven´t managed to talk to her yet," Kili said. "Do you think she loves me?"

"I don´t know Kili. I haven´t talked to her, neither have I seen her much," she answered. Emilia stood up and so did Kili. "Let´s go up again."

"Are you sure? I don´t want you to end up in a fight with Thorin again."

"I´m sure, and I´m not even going to look at him."

…

"Look who´s up from her beauty sleep!" Oin said when he spotted Emilia and Kili.

"Ah, so you´ve noticed I´ve had some beauty sleep?" Kili joked. The Dwarves laughed.

"What did the lad say?" Oin asked and took his trumpet up to his ear.

The Dwarves walked over to Emilia to give her a real big Dwarven hug.

"No need to smash her, we don´t want her to break down the mountain," Kili said.

"Ha! Ha! Kili!" Emilia said. "I´m not going to break it down."

"Someone´s coming!" Ori said. He came running from the Front Gate. All of them ran over there to see who it is. Emilia felt it in the earth that it was.

"It´s only Emma," Emilia said. Emma came in sight, she kept her distance from the Front Gate. Elves and the Men did not let the Dwarves from the Iron Hills come close enough to the Front Gate, even they managed to lure some supplies in there.

"Emilia, I need to speak to you," Emma said.

"You will be all right, lass?" Dwalin asked her.

"Yeah, it is only my sister," she said and went out to meet her. "What are you doing here?" She asked Emma.

"I was hoping for a sister chat, without the Dwarves to hear every word." They looked at the Dwarves at the Front Gate. Emma followed Emilia around the Lonely Mountain, away from the Company.

"I´m sorry." They both said at same time. They then laughed. "Listen, Em, I am truly sorry. I´ve been—" Emma stopped her.

"No, stop it. We always say sorry, for we know why we´re sorry about. No need to explain it, because it´s going to end up with an awkward moment," Emma said. Emilia chuckled, she had right. "How is it between you and Thorin?"

"Awkward," she answered. "We´re not talking, and if we do, we end up fighting and whole Middle-earth gets an earthquake. Or I´m shooting fire at his feet, sadly, I´m missing." Emma laughed.

"Forgive me, didn´t mean to laugh," Emma said. They both turned to each other. "Are you going to save him? And Fíli and Kili?" Emilia nodded. "You shouldn´t change the future, Emilia."

"I´m going to save them, with or without your help," she said. "Beside, what really will change in the future? I mean in sixty years."

"We can´t risk that, I can´t risk that. I know you love him, but…" Emma did not finish it. "I can´t let you do that. It has to happen what the book says. If they die, they die."

"Have you found someone?" Emilia asked her. "You´ve been here for two hundred years. Did you find someone you love?"

"What´s that got to with it?" Emma asked.

"Well, I´m your sister, I deserve to know. We always told each other, and what if he had to die," Emilia said. "Would you save him?"

"He won´t die," Emma said.

"But what if he did? Would you?" Emma knew she had right. "Exactly, now would you excuse me, I´m going to write some protection spells." Emilia turned to leave, but what Emma said stopped her.

"It´s Thranduil," Emma said. She turned to her sister. "I love him. He took me under his wing and I´ve been completely in love."

"King Thranduil? As in the Elven King?" Emma nodded. "Isn´t he like old?" Emma took her hands on her hips, doing that she looks a lot like Emilia.

"I´m immortal, Em! I will never die by old age. But you´re mortal, so is Thorin. So really… Thorin is very old for you, too old actually." They both laughed. Emilia turned to leave, but then saw they had walked quite far away from Erebor. "Emilia!" She turned to her older sister again. There they saw the Orc army.

"Oh my god," Emilia said.

"Don´t swear," Emma said.

"Shut up! How are we going to defeat them all?" Emma grabbed Emilia and ran towards Dale. "Wait, I got to warn Thorin."

"It´s no time, beside he will find out anyway. Come on!" Emma took her through the Elven camp that had set it up between Dale and Erebor, and in Dale. They walked in to a huge tent. There was everyone.

"Bilbo!"

"Emilia!" Bilbo said. "What are you doing here?"

"The Orcs are here!" Emilia said.

"It´s tru—" Emma stopped when they heard the signal. "They are here." Emilia saw it was a Dwarf here too.

"Miss Emilia Taylor, I´ve heard about you," the Dwarf said. "Thorin told me about you."

"Thorin? I assume that wasn´t any good talk you had," Emilia said. The Dwarf laughed. "Who are you?"

"I´m Dain of the Iron Hills. Now, we have urgent things to discuss, as the Orc army is on our doorstep," Dain said and left the tent. Emilia walked out, but Emma´s voice stopped her.

"Where do you think you´re going?" Emma asked her. She turned to her.

"To Erebor," she answered.

"The Orcs will be upon you before you reach the mountain," King Thranduil said. "It is safest for you to stay here, close to the hobbit." Emilia only looked at him stupid.

"Emilia…" Emma warned her.

"Relax, I´m not going to say anything. What I am going to do is ignore both of you." Emilia walked out and saw the Elves marching towards the army of Orcs. The Elves from the tent walked out and passed Emilia, so did Bard. Even Emma ignored her.

"What are you going to do?" Bilbo asked her. She looked at him. "What am I going to do?"

"You two should stay with the Elves," Gandalf said, exiting the tent and left them. Emilia walked through the army of Elves.

"Emilia?" Bilbo followed her.

"Bilbo, Thorin´s fate is meant to die," she told him. "So with Fíli and Kili. I´m going to do anything in my power to stop that."

"They´re going to die?"

"No, I will stop it." She did not stop to wait for Bilbo when he got slowed down, and she ended up talking to herself. "Even if I so have to die trying. If they´re dying, I have no reason to stay in this world."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"_Emilia…"_

She heard him. She heard him call her name. She heard loud noises, metal against metal. The cling of a sword, screams, battle cries.

"_Emilia…"_

There it was again. Thorin calling her name. But it sounded so distance, so far away.

Emilia caught and gasped; opening her eyes she looked up on grey clouds. Where was she again? She lay still, numb on the battlefield. Everything came rushing back in her head. Bag End, Bilbo, Thorin, Trolls, Rivendell, Thorin, Goblins, Azog, Thorin, Eagles… Thorin…

She gasped again for air and looked to her side, facing a dead Orc. She looked to her left again and saw people fighting. Dwarves, Elves, Men and Orcs. Up in the sky she saw Eagles fighting Bats.

"_Emilia…"_

With a lot of pain and moaning she managed to sit up. Her left shoulder was painful, like if something had used a lot of force knocking something in it. She couldn´t move her left arm much, if she did she only bit her lip from trying to scream out.

Emilia blinked, making her eyes wet, mostly her right eye. She couldn´t see properly with it. She touched the side of it and saw blood. She sat on quite a stony place, she wasn´t far from Erebor.

"EMILIA!" Someone called her name. She turned her head to her left, feeling the pain in the shoulder, but she tried as best to ignore it. There she saw Kili, fighting one Orc and running to her. "Look out!" She looked ahead and saw one Orc, reading to slice her head off. In reflect she took her right arm up, trying to defend herself.

As the Orc swung the sword down, he hit an invisible force and it knocked him backwards. Emilia took a deep breath out. "Thank you, Spirit. Now find Durin´s sons and protect them."

Kili got to her side. "Emilia…" He whispered. She looked at him.

"You look like a mess," she said. He really did. Kili chuckled.

"Says you," he said. "Have you seen Fíli? We got separated." Emilia shook her head. Kili helped her up on two feet. She saw how frightened Kili was. One arrow fly passes them both, hitting the skull of the Orc. They looked at the owner and saw Captain Tauriel.

Emilia looked around, and from here it seems like they were winning. But then, it was closer to Thorin´s death. Emilia grabbed Kili. "Stay with me, all right?" Kili nodded. "Don´t leave my side. We have to find Thorin and Fíli." Kili nodded and followed her. She had picked up the sword she had found earlier and killed Orcs that got in her way, with a lot of help from Kili of course.

Emilia herself, was not made for close combat, neither was she in fit for it. "There!" Kili pointed at something and ran first. Emilia turned and saw Kili running to Thorin´s aid. Thorin was fighting Azog, with the help of Fíli. What they did not see was Bolg closing in on them, Azog´s son. Kili was running towards Bolg.

"Oh no, no, no," Emilia said. She looked down on the ground. She saw Thorin landing hard on his back, and then Fíli were going to charge towards Azog. "Earth!" She had her hand up and forth towards the fight, and a rock suddenly came up from the ground. Shielding Thorin and Fíli from Azog.

Thorin looked at Emilia, and was surprised what he saw. He had not seen her during the whole war, and now she stood there, looking like she could drop dead any second.

"Emilia!" Thorin screamed her name. She saw a figure approach her; she looks to her right and saw Bolg. Jumping from a rock, ready to hit her with his weapon. She took her right arm up, shielding herself. An invisible force knocked Bolg away as he was ready to kill her. Bolg tried again.

This time Emilia used Earth, making it shake and growing spikes up. She walked backwards, wanted to get away from Bolg as fast as possible. Her right foot ended up in between two rocks and she fell backwards, knocking her head on the rocks. From the corner of her eye she saw a huge figure come running.

Emilia felt the Earth in him.

Beorn.

Thorin stood up, knocking Fíli back. Fíli crashed into Kili and they both fell over. Thorin wanted them away; he wanted to deal with Azog alone. He blocked Azog´s attack with all his strength left.

"Die now! You and your kin will die," Azog said and was about to take the final blow.

"Thorin!" Someone called his name. Azog stopped and looked at the Dwarf, just in time seeing a flying axe dig in his stomach. Azog scream and pulled the axe out. Dain came running, having his second axe in his hand.

Azog turned back to Thorin, but saw he was gone, so was his nephews, but Thorin had not gone far. Dain, the Lord of the Iron Hills was right behind Azog. Azog swung his mace to hit the Dwarf Lord. But he ducked and swung his axe right under his arm and in his chest.

Dain pulled out his axe when Azog fell on his knees; he then used his strength to behead the head of Azog, just what he did for sixty years ago to the King. On two hits, Azog´s head was rolling down between rocks.

Dain looked around and saw Thorin, lying further away. He ran to him. "Thorin?" Thorin gasped and looked at his cousin. Dain got relieved he was alive and awake. Thorin tried to get up. "Now, now, relax. Azog is dead." Dain looked up and saw the remaining Orcs flee. He also saw Beorn; the big great bear stand on top of Bolg. "So is his son."

Thorin got up on his elbows. He looked around, looking for two familiar faces. He could not see them? Where were his nephews? He then saw the red-haired Elf, the Captain; help Kili up on his feet. He couldn´t quite understand why they gave each other friendlier look. But Kili was safe and alive, now where´s Fíli?

"Kili!" Fíli said and ran over to his brother. They both embraced each other, by only almost crying in pain. Fíli then patted Kili´s shoulder, it was the safest way. Fíli and Kili turned and noticed Thorin.

But now it was one missing.

Emilia.

Thorin stood up, ignoring the pain, ignoring Dain. "Thorin!" Dwalin said and approached him. But Thorin ignored him too. Where had he last seen her? He noticed some spikes and walked over there. Rounding one, he saw Emilia. It did not look like she was breathing; she lay there, lifeless.

"NO!" Thorin screamed and ran over to her. "NO!" He kneeled down next to her. He did not want to touch her, to cause her pain. He easily touched her neck, trying to find a pulse. "Emilia! No!" Tears were forming in his eyes. Thorin looked desperately around for help as he picked her up in his arms.

"Emilia…" He whispered. "Wake up… Wake up…"

"Thorin," a low voice said. He did not look up; he kept his eyes on Emilia´s face. "Lay her down carefully." Thorin looked up and saw Emilia´s Elf sister, Emma. She had tears in her eyes and he did as she said.

Thorin lay her down carefully on a flat stone. Emma took Emilia´s chin a little up, clearing her airway. She then began the CPR. "Come on, Em," Emma said. "Don´t walk away from us. _Don´t walk away from us,"_ she said on Elven tongue. _"Not yet."_ Tears were running down her cheeks, as nothing worked.

The Dwarves of the Company had walked up to them, yet kept their distance. Bilbo came among them. Emilia suddenly gasped for air. She still had her eyes closed, but she was alive and breathing. Thorin carefully touched her cheek and chin, tears of happiness running down his face.

"Emilia…" He whispered. Emilia opened her eyes a little. Thorin looked on when Emma bandaged her right foot. She then went over to her left shoulder. It was quite bruised up, but not dislocated, though it might be broken. Emilia winced in pain. Emma then looked at the head wound.

"She will be fine," Emma finally said. Emilia slowly took her hand up to Thorin. Thorin took it carefully, to frighten to hurt her, and kissed her hand, she smiled.

"Y-Your alive…" She whispered.

"Yes, Fíli and Kili are well too," Thorin answered. Emilia smiled, she still haven´t managed to open her eyes completely. She tried to get closer to Thorin, but he did not let her, instead he took her up in his arms.

"I´m… sorry, Thorin," she finally managed to speak.

"For what?" He asked.

"For not being so… respectful." Thorin chuckled.

"No, it´s me who have to say apologize, for I am," Thorin said. "I´ve been the foolish one here, among the Dwarves of course." Emilia laughed, but stopped by the pain. They did not care about the others that stood looking at him with a smile on their faces. Seeing Thorin back to normal, well, seeing him with a woman wasn´t normal. But he at least didn´t look like he had the gold sickness.

And the second thing they smiled about was Emilia, she was well and alive.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_Emilia turned around, trying to find Bilbo. But he was gone, in middle of the war. Emilia turned again, she had to find Thorin. She heard a growl; she looked to her right and saw Nana approach her._

"_Nana!" Emilia said and pet the little Warg of hers. "I´ve missed you. But you must do me a favour." She took her big head in her hands, so she looked into her owner´s eyes. She let the elements fill her. "I need you to find something for me, and hide it." For Emilia it was like looking into the cat/Warg soul. _

_Nana ran away, towards the camp of the Elves. Someone knocked Emilia down on the ground. She turned around and saw an Elf with a filthy dark arrow in his heart. Emilia poked the Elf, he was dead. She grabbed his sword and ran towards Erebor. _

…

"Thank you, Thorin," Emma said. He looked at her. Emma was sitting near the window, keeping a watchful eye over her sister. "For letting me be here. I know I am the last one you want around."

"Your King is the last one I want to be around," Thorin said. They both made a small smile. "You are Emilia´s sister, I do believe she needs you." Thorin took Emilia´s hand in his. She lay there sleeping.

Sometimes she woke up screaming by a nightmare, and then Thorin will always be there. It went quiet between them both. A smile escaped Emilia´s lips and she slowly opened her eyes. "I never thought you two would get along," Emilia said. Thorin and Emma looked at her.

"What?" Emma asked. Emilia looked at them.

"Or be in the same room," Emilia said. Thorin smiled and gave her some water. "Thank you."

"How are you feeling?" Thorin asked her. "Are you in pain?" Emilia moved her muscles to try answer his question. Thorin and Emma could see the pain in her eyes.

"Almost everything," she answered. "How is everyone? Fíli? Kili?" She asked and tried to sit up.

"They are all fine," Thorin said and pushed her carefully down again.

"What about Bilbo?"

"He´s fine," Thorin answered. "Gandalf is fine, the Company is too. We did lose few Dwarves, but…"

"It is expected in a war," Emma said and sat down on the edge of the bed. "What happened to you? You´re all messed up."

Emilia looked back at the day before. Hearing the screams of dying men, Azog and Bolg. "I was trying to reach back to Erebor, but going through the massive army of Elves and Dwarves I saw I couldn´t. So I made the best of it. I sent a protective spell and Spirit to you Thorin, Fíli and Kili also of course."

She took a deep breath before continue. "Then the Orcs were upon us all. I saw Bats flying over me. I met up on Azog." Mentioning his name made Thorin tense. "He broke my shoulder, it felt like it at least. I thought I was going to die."

_Emilia looked up at the sky that was soon filled with grey clouds. She got up on her elbows, or at least tried with her left side. She saw Azog approach her once again. "Sorcerer…" Azog said. He then said something on the black speech Emilia could not understand. She crawled backwards, trying her best to get away from him._

_She took her right hand up, letting the wind through her hair. She made a whirlwind around Azog, slowing him down as she got away. She got through a small army of Elves, hiding behind them. "Look out!" Emilia turned around, blocking the attack from an Orc. _

"I then passed out," Emilia said. "Something hit me with a lot of force." Thorin and Emma looked at each other for a second.

"All of that doesn´t matter anymore," Emma said. "You are here, safe in Erebor. Now all you have to think of is to recover. I want to see you up by the end of the week."

"Which day is it?" Emilia asked.

"Monday," Emma answered.

"Hell no, I´m not going to lay here all week!" Emilia swear. Emma was about to argue when she said a bad word, but she didn´t care now. Thorin smiled for himself at them two.

"Try and rest," Emma said. She bends over and kissed her little sister´s forehead, she then left the room. Emilia looked at Thorin who looked at her hand in his. She tried to sit up.

"You don´t listen to your sister, do you?" He asked her. She smiled.

"No," she said. "I need to get up."

"No, you´re going to stay here," Thorin said.

"No, I´m not," she argued.

"Yes, you are." She sighed. "I need you, Emilia. You need to rest."

"You need me?" Thorin smiled and nodded.

"Of course I do, I´ve always needed you," he said. She moved a little to the side, motioned for Thorin to sit next to her on the bed, and so he did. He took her up in his arms. She liked being here.

"What is happening in the outside world?" She asked him.

"The Elves and Men is still here, demanding their cheer of the treasure," he said. Emilia sat right up.

"What?" She asked again to be sure. "You haven´t given them anything?"

"No, why should I?" He asked.

"Because, without them, who knows what would happen to you. They helped you defeat the enemy," she said.

"Not the dragon!"

"Oh yes, pretty much, only you did was luring him out so Bard could kill him," she said.

"I do not want to talk about this." She sat on the edge of the bed; she then took her first step. She saw a walking stick that was for her and she grabbed it. "Where are you going?"

"Why do you have to be so god damn stubborn? Did you not listen to what we said to you? When you were mad of the gold?" She asked him. "What Balin said? Dwalin? Or Fíli and Kili?"

"Do not talk about them!" He yelled at her.

"Well I am!" She yelled back. "You got Erebor back, and you´re still alive! What more do you want? Isn´t that what you really wished for? To kill the dragon? I saw all the gold, bloody hell, Thorin, you won´t run out of it for hundreds of years." Thorin looked deadly at her, he then calmed down.

"I would had given them, if they return the Arkenstone," he said. Emilia looked at him.

"Return?" She asked.

"Yes, they say they´ve lost it. By the Mahal, I doubt that," Thorin said. Emilia looked towards the door and saw it was a little opened, in came Nana in her cat form. She ran over to her owner, snuggled into her leg. She picked her up and looked into her eyes. She then smiled. "What is so funny if I may ask?"

"I´m going to get dressed, and then we´re going to have a meeting," she said. Thorin did not understand. "With the Elven King and so on, you too."

"Emilia, you need rest," he said.

"I won´t get rest when it´s like this," she said. "Beside, we need to do something now." She looked around to find some clothes, she then noticed. She is in Thorin´s room.

"Very well," he said. "Here." He gave her some clothes. "Emma came with them yesterday." Emilia nodded and walked to the bathroom to change. She bit her lip of the pain, she wasn´t going to show any, not before him or anyone.

Thorin had to smile of her stubbornness.

…

Emilia looked at them all, she was quite nervous for them all looked at her. She was the one who called the meeting, and some of them did not dare say no. King Thranduil was here, with his son Legolas, Emma and Captain Tauriel.

The Master of Lake-town and Bard was here, with Gandalf. Thorin was here of course, and Balin, Dain and Nana was here. Emilia had actually carried Nana out to here. The meeting were held just outside of Dale, in a tent.

"I´m just going to speak my mind," Emilia said. Emma sighed and closed her eyes, knowing what was about to come. "You´re all are just a bunch of children." Emilia kept herself calmed, she looked at them all as they raised their eyebrows.

"Children?" King Thranduil said.

"Don´t interrupt me!" She snapped at him. "Yes, children. You´re fighting over nothing, all of you want the share of the treasure."

"It´s our right," the advisor of Master of Lake-town said, Alfrid. "Thorin Oakenshield promised us when we gave him food, clothing and weapons."

"Give me the Arkenstone and I will let you have your share of the treasure," Thorin said. "Of my gold. The gold that is rightfully mine." Emilia gave him a look.

"The Arkenstone is gone," Bard said. "It disappeared during the war."

"And who´s fault is that?" Thorin asked. Bard was about to argue, but Emilia stopped him.

"Probably mine," Emilia said. "But of course, from my part it isn´t my fault." All of them looked at her. "On my orders, Nana took the Arkenstone and hid it." Emilia turned to Thorin. "And I´m not planning on telling anyone, not even you Thorin, of where it is."

"It belongs to the Dwarves," Dain said.

"Yes it does, but I know what it does to Thorin and I do not want to see that again," Emilia said. "You don´t need it, Thorin. The Dwarves are royal to you even without it, right?" She asked Dain and Balin.

"That´s true, lass," Balin said.

"Aye," Dain said. "We will follow him, as our King," Dain said proud. Emilia waited for Thorin to say something, but he did not.

"I do can be one hundred present sure that the Arkenstone will never fall in the hands of Elves and Men," Emilia said. Thorin looked at her, gave her a smile. He agreed to her.

"Very well," Thorin said. "I did promise it." Thorin looked at the Master and Bard. "I will give you gold, as what was promised, for the help. Without your help, we wouldn´t be here." He then turned to King Thranduil. "If gold is what you want, then I will let you have, only to have you off my back."

Emilia chuckled and Emma couldn´t help but smile her. King Thranduil agreed by giving him one nod. Emilia and Thorin walked back to Erebor, while the Elves and Men were getting their gold. Emilia could see it on Thorin he did not like this at all, as he helped her inside.

"I´m proud of you," Emilia said to him.

"You are?"

"Yes," she said. "I never thought I would see this day. You give up on some gold." He frowned.

"Well, I have this witch that keeps convincing me," Thorin said. Emilia smiled. "I do not want to see them take the gold, let´s go somewhere else." Emilia nodded.

"Thorin! Emilia!" Ori said, coming almost without breath running. He rested on his knees, completely exhausted.

"Calm down, Ori," Thorin said. Ori nodded and got his breathing in order. "Now tell me, what is the matter?"

"It´s Kili, he´s worse," Ori said.

"Kili?" Emilia asked. Ori nodded. She turned to Thorin. "Kili is hurt?"

"You needed your strength back," Thorin said.

"That is exactly the first thing I wanted to hear when I woke up, you said they were fine!" She yelled at him. She turned to Ori. "Where is he?" Ori looked at Thorin who nodded, and they both helped her to get to Kili.


	25. Chapter 25

**I was planning on posting this hours ago, but fever caught up to me again, but here it is And thank you everyone for reading this!**

**Chapter 25**

Emilia saw Fíli sitting near a bed, and in that bed laid Kili. Emilia didn´t care about her foot, she ran over to the bed. "Emilia!" Fíli said, shocked she was already up. Emilia looked at Kili.

"What happened to him?" Emilia asked. Kili turned his face slowly, seeing Emilia. His face was paler than normal, but not as pale as in Lake-town. Though he was sweating. Emilia touched his forehead. It was cold.

"No one knows," Fíli said. "He passed out and he´s getting weaker for every hour. What´s happening to him, Emilia?" Fíli asked worried. Emilia looked at him. She could see that by any minute now he could break down, especially if Kili won´t make it.

Emilia took Kili´s hand, it was cold, and she touched his forehead again. "Emilia…" Kili whispered. Emilia had her eyes closed for minutes before she opened them. Thorin had placed himself on the other side of the bed.

"He´s dying…" She said. "Because of me." They both looked at her. She stood up, but almost fell because of her foot. "Shit," she swore. She got up and walked out of the room.

"Emilia!" Thorin called after her. Though he did not leave Kili´s side. Emilia halted over to Thorin´s room. Luckily it was in the same hallway. She looked around. She knew she saw her sack somewhere here. Someone opened the door after her.

"Emilia?" She turned and saw it was Ori. "Will Kili be well again?"

"Uh… I don´t know, Ori. Have you seen my sack? I saw it somewhere…" She asked. Ori pointed over to the chair behind the desk, she walked over there and saw it.

"Do you need something?" Ori asked. She looked back at him. She saw he had his book close to his chest, afraid if he let it go, Kili will die. Emilia looked in her sack and found her book.

"Kili is dying because his energy is leaving, his spirit is leaving," she said. "Because I called on Spirit to save him, and now Spirit is taking it back. Bloody hell, no wonder I felt better than normal."

"What do you need?" Ori asked.

"Uh, I don´t know. I need to a spell, or something," she said and went through her book.

"You don´t need spells, Emilia, you´re a Keeper," Ori said.

"Kili can´t handle having borrowed Spirit," Emilie almost yelled at him. She was getting frustrated. "He was not made for that." Emilia couldn´t find anything in the book.

"Write a new spell," Ori said.

"I gave up on that, wasn´t very good on it," she said.

"I can help you," Ori offered. She looked at him. She nodded and they took their seats next to the desk.

"Though we don´t have much time," Emilia said. Ori nodded and looked in her book of spells.

"Let´s see what we have here…"

…

"How are they?" Dwalin asked Thorin. He sat on the throne; no one had dared to talk to him. The throne room were full of Dwarves, rebuilding Erebor. Right now, all that Thorin could think of was his nephew and Emilia. "Emilia and Kili?"

"I´m not sure," Thorin said. "Emilia had literally tossed Fíli and I out of the room. She has been there for hours." Thorin stood up and walked few steps to his left, taking his arms in cross. "What if something happens to her, Dwalin?" He turned to the warrior. "She would sacrifice herself for Kili if it is needed. No one can enter the room, she has blocked it."

"She wouldn´t do that to you, Thorin," Dwalin said.

"For Kili she would, and for Fíli. For he will follow his brother even in death."

"Then you must say something," Dwalin said. "You must speak to her. It would be a sad world without her."

"She is stubborn," Thorin said.

"Aye, she is, very much like yourself." Thorin raised an eyebrow, but then smiled. "Like all the Dwarves in Middle-earth."

Thorin touched the door handled, he took a deep breath. Prayed it will open to him, and so it did. He found the room dark, too dark, as a shadow hang over this room. He went closer to the bed and he saw Kili lying there. Near the foot of the bed, lay Emilia curled up like a ball.

He went over to her, he touched her cheek, and he could see she was breathing. Emilia slowly opened her eyes and the light came back to the room. "Emilia…" She did not answer. She looked up at Thorin with weak eyes. "What have you done?" Thorin looked at Kili, fearing the worst.

"Uncle…" Kili whispered. Thorin went to his side. Kili laughed. "You… Have the most…" Emilia sat up nervously to check on him. "Foolish woman…" Thorin looked at Emilia.

"I-It worked?" Emilia asked.

"What worked?" Thorin asked. Kili laughed again. He looked at them both and nodded.

"I think so, I feel more alive now," Kili said. "More normal." Thorin sat down on the edge of the bed next to Emilia. "Don´t do this again, Emilia. You can´t just… Not let people die."

"That night when I healed you, I used Spirit, and you kept it in you, now it was taken it back. You could had died," she said. "While I´m still alive I won´t let you die. None of you."

"Like I said uncle, she is crazy," Kili said. Thorin took around her.

"No, she is my queen," Thorin said.

…

Fíli and Gloin opened the door, Kili was about to help. "Not you, Kili," Emilia said.

"Who are you? My mother?" Kili asked.

"Yes, till your mother arrives," she said. "I´m not letting you do much heavy lifting, you´re still weak." Fíli had a big grin on his face. The door opened and a thick horrible air met them.

"Oh the Mahal," Gloin said. "You know, things would got a lot easier if you did something about the smell, lass."

"No, I´m not performing any magic," Emilia said. Emilia was the first who walked into the library. "Oh heavenly!" She had her mouth over her nose and mouth.

"I can´t believe it, the library is still whole," Kili said. Emilia looked at the books, they were not that bad after sixty years, though the smell hung into them. Fíli and Gloin opened the windows.

"Are you bringing Gimli to Erebor?" Fíli asked Gloin. "Or will you stay in the Blue Mountains."

"I think the lad and me will stay there, but I´m not leaving until Erebor is fine again," Gloin said. Emilia looked out of the window and saw a huge group of Dwarves leave.

"Hey, Kili, where are the Dwarves going?" She asked him.

"To the Blue Mountains," Kili answered. "Telling them the big news and for they who wants can come back."

"Plus our mother," Fíli said.

"Something wrong with that?" Emilia asked.

"No… No," them both said. "We both misses her," Kili said. "But she can be a little bit… Over dramatic." Emilia chuckled.

"Of course, how can she not be when raising two boys like you two," Emilia said.

"You´re right, Emilia," Gloin said. "Them two and my lad…" He shook his head. "It´s weird enough that the mountain still lives." Emilia chuckled.

"And I thought you loved us," Fíli said to Gloin. Emilia walked out of the library and took forth what they had to clean the library with. Fíli and Kili looked at each other.

"Ah look at the time," Kili said. "We have so much to do." Emilia took her hands on her hips.

"You can start with this," she said and tossed him a rag.

"Come one," Kili said. Gloin was already doing his job cleaning the library.

"Let´s just do it, she will tell mother if we don´t, not to speak of Thorin," Fíli said.

"You can bet that I will," she said.

…

Emilia looked towards Erebor, she saw no one close, and she then looked towards Dale. No one close enough to see her there either, and then she kneeled down. A river was before her that went from Erebor and out to the lake. "Come on, where are you…" She whispered.

"Emilia Taylor?" Emilia jumped in surprised, stood up and turned to the voice.

"Captain Tauriel," Emilia said shocked. "You scared me."

"I´m sorry," she said. "I didn´t mean too."

"No, it´s all right…. What are you doing here?" She asked the Captain.

"Was hoping to find you, and I did." Emilia did not understand.

"Is Emma all right? She is not hurt is she?" Tauriel smiled.

"She is fine, she is safe home in the palace." Emilia nodded, good, good. "I was wondering about Kili. Is he all well?"

"Kili? Oh yeah, he is fine. He´s up walking and all. We´re all fine," Emilia said. "Do you like him?" Tauriel looked at her with wide eyes. "I mean… He did say your name when he was ill."

"I do not think he truly likes me," Tauriel said. "He doesn´t know me, and beside… I´m not sure what I feel for him." Tauriel sat down on a stone. "Though I have no idea what I am doing here." Emilia sat down next to her. "We talked, in the cell, it was very nice talking to him. Someone from the outside world, and I do believe we share some interest…"

"But you don´t see him the way he does?" She nodded. "And you´re afraid to say it?" She nodded again.

"But I don´t want to… I want to be his friend; even it might be small chance for that. He´s an Dwarf and I´m an Elf." I smiled thinking of Legolas and Gimli. "And then it's Legolas. The King told me he has grown fond of me. But I know the King won´t let that happen, and even I am not sure about us, if it is us." She was getting frustrated, Emilia saw that. "But I also know Legolas is quite stubborn."

"I´m not sure what to say, Captain Tauriel. If you tell this to Emma, I´m sure she can help you better than I do," Emilia said.

"Emma is very close to the King," the Captain said.

"She will keep a secret," Emilia said and turned more to her. "She is maybe close to the King, it doesn´t mean she can´t keep a secret." Tauriel smiled.

"Don´t tell Kili this, all right?" Emilia nodded. "If he´s going to be told, I have to tell him myself." She nodded again. "But right now Erebor, Dale and Lake-town needs to be rebuild, and then we´ll see what happens." It went quiet between them before Captain Tauriel stood, ready to leave. "What were you doing out here?"

"Hm? Me? Oh… Nothing," she lied. Captain Tauriel smiled.

"Thank you for your time, Emilia Taylor. Letting me speak out have eased the heavy burden," she said. Emilia smiled to her.

"If you need to talk to someone, or just need me, I´ll be here," Emilia said. The Captain thanked her and walked back to Dale. Emilia let out the air she was holding. "That was close." When she knew Tauriel was far enough away so she turned back to the river. She picked up a rock in the river and under it lay something shining.

Emilia looked around, making sure no one saw her. She picked up the Arkenstone. "It´s best for everyone for you to stay out of sight," she said to it. She took it down again and let Earth fill her. The earth shook a little when it opened up and the Arkenstone fell down in the earth.

Emilia stood up, brushing the dirt of her knees and hands. She turned around seeing Dwalin standing there, crossed arms and looking at her. "Oh uh…"


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for those who favourite and follows this story. I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 26**

Dwalin still stood there, his arms crossed over his chest. Emilia had her hands behind her back, waiting for him to say something of what he saw. Though she was growing impatient. "All right," she began. She tried to look at something else than Dwalin. "Oh fine… I am not sure what you saw, so why are we playing this game?" She asked him.

"You´re not planning on giving Thorin the Arkenstone back are you?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Good." She looked surprised at him.

"Good? Is that good? I mean I know it´s good, but… What? You´re like a brother to him," she said. Dwalin chuckled.

"I´ve seen what the Arkenstone did to his grandfather," he said. "I´m not going to let that happen to Thorin, not while I´m still alive." Emilia smiled, liking the sound of that. "Especially not the Arkenstone. Though, you should´ve been more careful of where you hide it."

"I thought I was alone. So you will not tell anyone?"

"Not a soul," he said. She took her arm around his and they walked back to Erebor.

"You were quite scary when I met you in Bag End, but now you´re not that bad," she said. Dwalin frowned. "I mean even Nana likes you. Do you have soft spots for kitties? Or Wargs?" He gave her a deadly look and she stopped right away. "Sorry." He then laughed, making her laugh too.

…

Emilia looked around in the throne room, she also looked down from the edge. It was far way down. She looked around with wide eyes. Dwarves really do wonder. It was a lot left to rebuild, but they got so far and Emilia couldn´t wait to see Erebor in its former glory.

"Are you enjoying your time in Erebor?" A voice asked her. She looked towards the entrance from the Front Gate.

"Gandalf!" She was happy to see the old wizard again and hearing his warm laugh. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, a little over here and there," he said. She chuckled. "I see everything goes well here in Erebor. How is Thorin? I hope you´re giving him a big knock on his head if he´s too stubborn." Emilia laughed.

"He has changed for the better. Rebuilding Erebor have kept his mind off the gold, and I´m not sure if it sickens him much," she said. "I´ve seen him in there."

"That´s good," he said. "And how are you?" He asked and studied her.

"I´m not using magic," she said. "Well… I had to, to hide a special stone… But not anymore." Gandalf smiled warmly to her.

"Do you remember back in Bag End? When you accused me from kidnapping you?" She smiled and nodded. "I said that you would find something by the end of this quest."

"I found my sister," Emilia said. Gandalf nodded.

"Yes you did."

"Gandalf!" Thorin said, coming from one of the side ways. "I did not know you were here."

"I just arrived," the wizard said. Thorin placed himself next to Emilia, she took his hand and he squeezed it, looking down into her eyes. "I assume you don´t want me to send you back. Which you desperately wanted at the beginning of the Quest." Emilia looked at Gandalf.

"You can send me back?" She asked.

"That I can yes, with the help of Lady Galadriel," Gandalf said. Emilia looked at Thorin and smiled.

"I´m not going anywhere. I have a feeling I need to give a stubborn King a knock on his head, when he is too stubborn," she said. Thorin smiled.

"Good, for he will need that," Gandalf said. "I´m glad everything worked out for everyone, and I see for you two too. Now I hope I won´t be concerned if Middle-earth suddenly gets an earthquake?" Emilia and Thorin both laughed.

"That won´t happen… I think," Emilia said, suddenly getting worried about that. Thorin took around her.

"I will look after her, as all the Dwarves here will," Thorin said.

"Now, I´m hoping I can speak to our Hobbit," Gandalf said. "Where is he?"

"I think he´s at library," Thorin answered.

"Still? Does he never leave?" Emilia asked. Gandalf left them and walked towards the library, even it was a good walk to get there. Emilia was about to follow, but Thorin grabbed her, pulling her in him. "As you are a King, should you show these feelings in public? To someone you´re not wed with?" Thorin smile and kissed her cheek.

"I don´t care, you´re mine now," he said. Emilia had her hands on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. "Let the world know that, you´re my lady, my queen."

"And you´re mine," she said. She took her hands around back of his neck. "I love you, Thorin." They shared a deep kiss.

"I love you too, Miss Taylor."

…

"This is very good," Thorin said to a young Dwarf who showed the King his new made sword. "You will be a skilled blacksmith one day." He took his hand on the boy´s shoulder, he was as young as twenty. The Dwarf smiled shyly.

"I´ve always wanted to be a blacksmith after my father, my lord," he said. The Earth suddenly shook with an earthquake. "What was that?" He asked his King rather nervous and frightened. Thorin knew what it was.

"Nothing, go back to your work," Thorin said and ran out of the forges. He ran up to the library and saw Bilbo peeking out of the door. "Master Baggins. Have you seen Emilia?"

"N-No, I´m actually wondering the same," he said. "Is she all right?" It was another earthquake, a powerful one too.

"I hope," he said and walked down the hallways.

"Thorin? Where are you going?"

"I´m going to find her," Thorin said and ran down. He found Ori in the Gallery of the Kings. "Ori, have you seen Emilia?"

"Yes, I think I saw her running out through the Front Gate," he answered. Thorin thanked him and ran out of Erebor. He could not see a sign of her, he asked several Dwarves, but no one had seen her. He looked at the ground for any trace. He smiled when he noticed she had used magic to hide them.

He saw a hint of green grass leading around the mountain. After three weeks, it still looked like Desolation of Smaug. He followed the trace and after forty minutes he saw Emilia. She was sitting on the ground with her knees up to her chest, her arms around them. She looked quite shaken.

"Emilia…" He said calm. Emilia looked at him, she stood up to sit down on a rock.

"Thorin…"

"What happened?" He asked her and sat down next to her. She had been crying, he saw that.

"I´m losing control over my magic," she said. "Again." She sniffed and took away her tears. "Fíli and Kili were only teasing me, I of course laughed with them, but then I got slightly irritated by it. I was just a little irritated and… You know the rest. I do think the whole world felt it." Thorin took her hand and squeezed it. "Last week I snapped at Bofur, and by the Wind I got him thrown across the room. He of course ended up on a coach, and he laughed by it. I said sorry… And that was because I was on my period."

She took her face in her hands. Thorin touched her shoulder. "Emilia…"

"No Emilia here… I´m so afraid, Thorin." He took her in his arms. He stroke her back and calmed her down. She enjoyed the silence and she sat more up, looking down on her hands.

"You need time," Thorin said to her. "You will get control."

"How? For I don´t see it coming the next years." Thorin sighed, not liking the idea that came up his mind.

"There is something," he began. Emilia looked at him. "I don´t like it, but maybe it is for the best. After all I know how Dwarves can be, and I don´t think it´s best for you to be so much around them, in this state."

"You´re telling me to leave?"

"No, no, not like that," he reassured her. "I don´t want you to go." They had their backs to the mountain and Thorin looked at his home. "It will take many years to rebuild our home, many hardship. And in a year, the Dwarves from Blue Mountain will arrive, for they who wants." Emilia nodded, she already knew this.

"What I´m meaning to say is; King Thranduil´s wife was a Keeper." She looked at him surprised.

"She was?" Thorin nodded.

"The Elven King told me this if it was needed. I told him to leave of course and never mention it again, but now I see he might be right." Emilia smiled. "No need to smile, for I don´t like this." She then chuckled. Thorin smiled at the sound of her happiness. "He offered his help. He knows what his wife went through, and she became great. He would like to help you control it."

"He? Do you mean King Thranduil?" Thorin nodded. "The Elven King?" Thorin only got confused. He did say his name didn´t he? "I never thought he would help anyone except for his own race." Thorin smiled.

"I´m surprised as you are."

"But then again, if he don´t… I can literally take down Middle-earth." Thorin smiled and touched her face.

"I´m worried about you, Emilia. I don´t want anything to happen to you, even if it means that you have to stay in Mirkwood." She took his hand that was close to her face and kissed it. "Of course, I expect to hear from you every day, and if something happens to you, the Gods-"

"Yes, yes, we all know what will happen," she interrupts him. "Is it really all right for you?"

"Anything for you. I love you." He looked at his ring on her finger. "There is something I´ve wanted to ask you for months now. During the Quest it was never the right time, and now we rebuild Erebor. Not the right time either."

"What is it Thorin?" She asked. "Just tell me."

"Do you want to marry me, Emilia?" He asks. "Do you want to be my wife? The Queen of Erebor? To be my Queen and the mother of my children?" He went down on his knees, taking her hand in his. "Can I have this honour to be your husband?" Emilia looked at him completely frozen. She then blinked and thought of what he said. For she was still stuck on the first question. "Emilia?" Thorin now grow nervous, thinking she might say no. "If this is not the right tim-" Emilia jumped down in his arms, kissing him, stopping him for saying anything more.

"Yes," she said.

"What?"

"I want to marry you." Thorin smiled, took around her and lay over her on the dead grass. "Are you asking that just because I´m going to stay with quite some handsome Elves?" He frowned.

"I´ve wanted to ask you for quite some time, and I don´t want to say it too late." They kissed with passion and it got more intense. "Even… I want to have you here and now, others might… Find us." He said in between the kisses he gave her. As they touched each other, kissing each other and taking off their clothes, piece by piece. The grass under them got greener, trees grow up from the ground, green bushes and flowers shield them from the outside world as they gave in to each other.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Emilia and Thorin both looked at the Company and Gandalf. They were all dining together, but now it was the best time to tell what will happen, as they were all done.

"I heard you´re leaving," Dwalin said and looked at Emilia. Emilia and Thorin shared a confused look. How did he know? The Dwarves looked at her and Thorin.

"What is he talking about?" Nori asked Thorin. Thorin took one arm around her waist.

"I´m going to stay in Mirkwood, in the palace of the King for few weeks, top. To learn to control my magic," Emilia said.

"What?" The Dwarves said.

"No, Emilia."

"You can´t do that."

"What if they won´t let you leave?"

"Yeah, they can capture you."

Emilia rolled her eyes. "No they won´t, beside it´s for the best," she said.

"You can trust me on this," Thorin said. "If anything should happen to her…" He then spoke on the Dwarven tongue. Emilia yet again rolled her eyes.

"Oh please," she said. "The Elves will behave or they will see my wrath."

"Aye, she has right about that," Bofur said. Having experienced that.

"And I´m still sorry," Emilia said.

"It´s all right, it was actually fun," the Dwarf said.

"And," Thorin said. "She is not leaving yet, and she won´t be gone long when she is." The Dwarves nodded, they could go on with that. Gandalf smiled warmly to them. Thorin had been standing up and now he looked down at Emilia with a smile. "It´s also another thing." He took Emilia´s hand.

"Ah! Finally," the Dwarves mumbled among each other.

"Do you all know everything?" She asked them.

"About time too," Bofur said. Bifur said something that Emilia did not understand.

"What?" Thorin asked and looked at Bifur.

"Well, yes, but we were hoping for marriage first," Bofur continued.

"Shut up!" Dwalin said to Bofur, figuring out it wasn´t that they thought.

"Wait, what is he talking about?" Emilia asked Dwalin. The Dwarves looked at each other.

"They thought you are with child, Emilia," Bilbo said. Emilia looked at him, he sat next to her. She sat up and crossed her arms.

"What on Earth are you thinking?" She asked them. "Am I getting fat?"

"Oh, no," the Dwarves said. They were all now in a very uncomfortable situation. Thorin took an arm around her waist.

"You´re very beautiful, Emilia," Thorin said. "And it´s not that."

"I´m becoming your wife, so it´s your duty to say that," Emilia said. All of the Dwarves cheered of the news.

"And I will say it every day," Thorin whispered to her. "I asked Emilia to marry me," he said to the Company. "And she did say yes of course."

After hours of partying and drinking the Dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf left, leaving only Fíli, Kili and Emilia behind.

"Are you truly leaving?" Kili asked her.

"Only for few weeks," she said. "I will be back. I can´t leave your uncle alone here, now can I?" Fíli and Kili smiled to each other. And then by that smile, she knew they were up to something. They both took their arms around hers.

"Yes, saw we heard," Fíli said.

"What?" She asked.

"Yours and Thorin´s little…" Kili said. "What can I say, hideout? I mean, don´t you two have a bedroom?"

"Kili! Fíli!" Thorin warned them. He had heard them.

"What? We saw you two," Fíli said. "Until trees and bushes blocked us."

"Thank heaven," Emilia said and placed herself next to Thorin.

"Agree, for I don´t think they want to know how naughty you truly are," Thorin said to Emilia. She chuckled.

"Or how good-"

"All right, all right," Kili said.

"We both get your point," Fíli said. They both disappeared around the corner, leaving Emilia and Thorin with some alone time.

…

Emilia smiled in her sleep, even she slowly woke up, still keeping her eyes closed. She felt something at her feet. It was Nana, playing with them. "Nana, get off," she said sleepy. Nana meowed and then she felt one side of the bed got heavier.

Emilia lay on her side and opened one eye and saw Nana having problem switching between cat and Warg. The witch chuckled when she heard a meow in the Warg form. Nana looked at her. "Come here," she said and dragged the Warg closer to her. Snuggling into her warm fur.

She turned over on her back and looked around in her room. This room has been hers for the last months being in Erebor. She liked it here. Even it is quite a lot more work to do to get Erebor back in it´s glory, but she helped as much as she could. And as much Thorin allowed her to do.

Sometimes during the day, he sneaks her off just to be with her. The whole kingdom, or who knows, the whole Middle-earth, knows about their engagement. Emilia smiled, she still couldn´t believe she was getting married to Thorin, King Thorin now.

Emilia walked down the corridor, walking through Erebor, looking at the amazing work the Dwarves have made. She stopped in front of an open door and peeked it. There she saw five Dwarf girls, Emilia thought they were no more than fifteen, and a Lady Dwarf. They were all being taught to sew by the Lady Dwarf. The girls did not have any beard, so they must be young, but the Lady had brown hair and a little beard. She had a strong figure.

"Oh! Lady Emilia Taylor," the lady Dwarf said. She stood up and bowed to her. Emilia looked confused at her.

"You´re bowing?" She asked the lady Dwarf.

"Yes, my lady. You are to be King Thorin´s Queen," she said. The Dwarf girls began to giggle. "Girls! Behave!" The girls went quiet. "Is it anything I can do for you?" Emilia looked at the work the girls did and was quite shocked.

"Have you all done this?" She asked them and they nodded. "Wow, you are far better than me."

"Can you sew, Lady Emilia?" One of the girls said, the only one with blond hair. Emilia shook her head, almost afraid thinking of it. The girls looked at each other. Emilia couldn´t sew!

"But," Emilia said. "Maybe you can teach me?" She asked the blond Dwarf. The girl smiled. "If of course, you don´t mind." Emilia looked at the Lady Dwarf.

"No, of course not," she said. She took forth a chair and Emilia sat down in the circle. "Maybe then the girls might learn something new, or something they´ve forgotten." The Lady Dwarf gave the girls a look, as if the girls had done something wrong in the past. Emilia chuckled, but stopped as she saw the look of the teacher.

…

"Oh my," Colina said, the Dwarf Lady who is teaching Emilia to sew. She sat right up and looked towards the open door. "King Thorin." She bowed gracefully. Emilia turned and smiled seeing Thorin there.

"Lady Colina, please sit, no need to get up," Thorin said and stepped into the room. It was only Emilia and Colina here.

"You two know each other?" Emilia asked and stood up.

"Lady Colina here arrived from the Iron Hills, she is an excellent warrior and a healer," Thorin said. Lady Colina blushed.

"Oh," she said and looked down on the ground. "Not like you, your majesty."

"Colina is teaching me to sew," Emilia said. Thorin looked at her.

"You´re sewing?" Thorin asked her, Emilia nodded. Thorin looked at Colina. She also nodded. "Now that´s… Not normal."

"Hey now!" Emilia said. She walked over to the King. "I´m going to try be a good wife here, some of us needs to behave." Thorin frowned, took around her and pulled her in.

"I know you don´t," Thorin whispered. "Forgive me, Lady Colina."

"Oh no," Colina said. "No need, I will leave you two alone."

"Nonsense," Emilia said and stepped away. "Unless King Thorin here needed something?" Thorin smiled and looked at his soon to be wife.

"No, we only heard laughter all the way to the forges," he said.

"Oh I do believe that was Emi- My lady here," Colina said. "She has a very beautiful laugh, and loud. But now I must get to my other duties, unless you need me?" She asked Emilia.

"No, I kept you occupied for too long," Emilia said. "I should know you had other things to do." Colina smiled to her, bowed to them both and left.

"I never expected you to sew," Thorin said.

"I do actually know a little bit from my world, but it´s still different," Emilia said. "When is your sister coming?" They both left the room and walked down the corridor. Thorin looked at her.

"Why?" He asked. Emilia stopped.

"What is the matter with you all?" She asked. Thorin looked at her more confused. "Neither you or your nephews wants her to come." Thorin smiled.

"It´s not that, Emilia," he said and took her hand. "It´s more that she is a bit…"

"Overdramatic?"

"Exactly," Thorin said. "But I do miss her, and I know Fíli and Kili misses her as well. She will come later today." Emilia nodded, she knew that. "And how are you today?" They stopped and looked at each other. Thorin leaned on the wall and took Emilia to him. "I´ve seen you don´t do much magic. Even Gandalf thought it was wise for you to do something."

"No," she said and shook her head. "I´m not until I am with King Thranduil. I don´t want anything to happen." Thorin touched her face, taking her hair behind her ear.

"And when will that be?" He asked.

"When it fits for you, but I of course hope it will happen before the wedding." Thorin waited for her to continue. "I don´t want to separate after it." Thorin grinned.

"I know what you mean," he whispered. Emilia chuckled.

"Sire!" A low voice said. Thorin growled, knowing what was to come.

"Not a moment of peace," he whispered.

"Don't be like that, I am sure it´s good news," Emilia said. The Dwarf came fast over to them.

"My King Thorin, My Lady," he said, bowing to them both. "Lady Dis, your sister and other Dwarves from the Blue Mountain is here." Thorin looked at Emilia.

"Good news?" He asked. Emilia tossed her arms up in the air.

"You are being such a good brother," she said. She took his hand and almost dragged him over. "I want to meet your sister, the one woman who could handle three boys."

"Three?" Thorin asked.

"Yes, Fíli, Kili and you," she said. Thorin laughed.

"Very well," he said. "I will introduce you to my sister."


	28. Chapter 28

**Guest review Kyle: For the first review: Wow, I so did not think about that, and I should had rewrite it. But then of course, she ran through the door and went back in. My Word on Mac doesn´t like fanfiction much, so things don't go exactly the way I want it to be. But thank you for noticing that.**

**For your second review: You´re not getting a bitchy answer, (I hope) it is not a crosscover, I don't see it as such at least. Do you think it's a crosscover? Emilia is a witch that ends up in ME, mostly it is that.**

**Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 28**

Emilia and Thorin walked to the Front Gate where they saw the Dwarves arrive. All of the Dwarves greeted Thorin, the young, old, children, woman, and warriors. Everyone. Some Dwarf woman even cast a longer look on Thorin, but what Emilia appreciated was that Thorin ignored them completely.

Through the crowd of Dwarves they got through, Emilia saw Fíli and Kili standing with a female Dwarf. She had long dark hair, very much like Thorin, yet in the sunlight she saw the hint of brown that looks a little like Kili´s.

Her hair was braided very beautiful, she had long golden dress.

For Emilia, she had not seen any other Dwarf woman so beautiful, or any woman at all. Even she had beard, Emilia had to admit that, but Dis was very beautiful.

"Sister," Thorin said.

"Thorin!" Dis said in a sweet voice and took Thorin in a hug. She even shared a tear or two. "Oh, my three favourite boys."

"Boys?" They all three said. Dis laughed.

"Yes, boys," she said. "And now I do hear there is another woman here that have to… Sadly… Handle you," she said to Thorin. "Now where is she?" Thorin turned, reached out a hand to Emilia and she took it.

"Dis. This is my future wife, my Queen, Emilia Taylor," Thorin introduced. Emilia almost blushed when he introduced her like that. "Emilia, this is my sister." Dis opened her arms up and took Emilia in a hug.

"Oh finally I can meet you," Dis said. "The Dwarves that told us the news told me everything about you." Emilia looked at her worried.

"I don´t think they know me that well for them to tell you everything," Emilia said.

"Definitely not," Kili said and shared a smile with his older brother. Emilia knew that smile and gave them a deadly look.

"They told me how strong, powerful, beautiful woman you are, even you´re not a Dwarf, but no one cared," Dis said. Emilia looked at her even more concerned. _Powerful?_ She thought. "They know how Thorin looks at you, how much he admires you." Emilia looked at Thorin.

"Beautiful?" Thorin asked. "The Dwarves talk about her? How?" Emilia chuckled.

"Oh don´t worry about that, brother," Dis said. "They all adore her, and they said how much she is doing for Erebor. Not to talk about the war." Emilia suddenly felt a little uncomfortable hearing all this about her. Thorin had to smile and placed a hand on her back.

"Food is ready to be served, for I know you have all had a long journey," Thorin said. The closest Dwarves cheered and soon did the rest.

"My lady," Fíli and Kili said to their mother. They took their elbows out so Dis could take her arms around.

"I do believe I raised my boys well," Dis said. Emilia cough, it made Dis laugh. They all walked to the great halls were food was served. "Now all of you have to tell me about your journey, and how you came across Emilia. Especially you," Dis said to Emilia. "I do think my sons will come up with a slight different tell of the truth."

"No, of course not mother," Fíli said and kissed her head.

"I need to know everything, if they got hurt, also all possibly dangers," Dis said. "So I can go back and give the enemy a big knock on their head for harming my sons and my brother."

"With your strength mother, the heads will fall off," Kili said. Thorin and Emilia walked a little slower behind them.

"I thought you said she overreacted," Emilia whispered to Thorin.

"She is, just wait till everyone tell her what happened," he replied.

"I think she is just being a mother, a mother do overreact," she said. "Mine did ever day. They are only worried about their children." Thorin frowned. "And I can´t believe you two are related."

"How so?" Thorin asked.

"I know you have been through a lot, Thorin, so don´t take this wrong. But she is so happy, smiling." Emilia looked at Dis. She was laughing with her sons and the closest Dwarves. "Can´t say you did that when we met." Thorin chuckled.

"I didn´t know you then," he said and kissed her lips. "But you´ve turned my world upside down. I am forever grateful for it." She smiled and then they entered the great hall. She looked frozen at everything.

"I was here early this morning, and it was nothing here," she said. Thorin laughed.

"Dwarves work fast," he said. "Come." He led her to a table where some of the Company sat. Though Gandalf was not here.

After only thirty minutes the whole hall went quiet and looked towards the big doors that led out. There were of course smaller doors here, but those big doors opened and in came a group of Elves. Dwarves whispered among each other, some even took a better hold on their weapon. Thorin stood up, looking over the Dwarves and saw that was at front, praying it wasn´t King Thranduil. It was Emma, Emilia´s Elf sister. Thorin looked at Emilia who had already walked over to them.

"Emma," Emilia said when she came closer to her. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Emma said. Emilia took her hands up to let her continue.

"Sure talk," Emilia said. Emma looked at the Dwarves.

"Alone," she said. Thorin came next to Emilia, laid a protective hand on her back.

"What is going on?" Thorin asked them. He would had asked them in a more different voice, a more hateful, if she wasn´t Emilia´s sister.

"We need to talk to Emma, alone," Emilia said.

"Then I mean alone," Emma said.

"What you´re going to tell me, you can tell Thorin too," Emilia said. Emma was about to disagree. "He´s going to be my husband, so everything you want to tell me, I will tell Thorin anyway." Emma looked at them two and then nodded.

They walked to Thorin´s study; it was only they three there. "Now, tell me, why you interrupt such a fine meal," Thorin said and turned to Emma. "Coming here without warning."

"Warning? She´s my sister," Emilia said.

"Yes, you´re right, but I can´t say the same with your guard," Thorin said. Emma sighed.

"Thranduil insisted that I will have someone to protect me," Emma said. Thorin nodded slowly.

"So you call him by his name now," Thorin said.

"Thorin!" Emilia warned him. "Get along would you two? Thorin, we´re getting married and my sister WILL join the wedding, if you like it or not. And if she wants to bring King Thranduil, as her date, so be it." Thorin and Emma looked at her.

"Emilia! Have you ever heard of secrets?"

"Your sister and the Elven king?" Thorin asked Emilia.

"What? I can´t keep it a secret from him," Emilia said. "Beside, you two got to get out sooner or later, even it´s like five thousands years between you two. Anyway. What is so urgent you want to talk to us about?" She asked her older sister.

"You, not us," Emma corrected. "Anyway. Thranduil and I are wondering when you´re coming to the palace. Since you told me in the letter that you need help from Thranduil."

"Help? More like guidance," Thorin whispered. Emilia shot him a glare.

"Please continue," Emilia said to Emma.

"The forest is growing dark, it´s getting worse, and some of the dark trees have reached the palace," Emma told her. "Spiders and Orcs are increasing, even when Sauron has been drawn out of Dol Goldur."

"You know what will happen to the future," Emilia said.

"Yes, I do, but I never read anywhere it was this bad, not so early," she said. "It´s sixty years until the war, Emilia, and I´m not sure what will become of the forest by then."

"The forest will be fine, Emma," she said to her. Emma sighed. Emilia knew this, Emma was worried, she had a bad feeling and Emilia knew that. And most of the time, Emma had right. "Fine, what do you need me for?"

"I need you to use your powers to help us," Emma said.

"Absolutely not," Thorin said.

"She is going to Mirkwood to stay with us anyway," Emma said.

"She doesn´t like using magic, and it will kill her," Thorin said.

"Thranduil will help her," Emma said.

"I don´t trust him. He will keep her alive till the forest is healthy, and leave her for what will become later," Thorin said.

"Do you really believe that?" She asked.

"I know so," he said.

"Emilia is my sister! Thranduil will never get her to harm, because she is my sister! Beside he knows he will have you on his back if something happened."

"You bet I will," Thorin said. Emilia rolled her eyes. "She is not going with you!"

"Thorin," Emilia said calm. "Months ago we said that I had to go, to control my magic. I do believe someday it might take over me, so I have to learn it." Thorin sighed, knowing she had right.

"I know you´re right," Thorin said. He took her hands in his. "We can wait with the wedding." Both Emilia and Emma looked at him shocked. "Beside, I don´t want to be married while Erebor is still in this state, I want it to look better for that day. I do know that woman thinks their wedding day will be the best day of their lives. So they want it to be beautiful."

Emilia went in his arms. "You are too understandable," Emilia said. "And too kind." Thorin chuckled.

"It has to be done, beside, when we are married I´m not letting you leave Erebor without me." Emilia chuckled. She turned to her sister. "I´ll let you two be alone." Thorin kissed the corner of her lips and left the study.

"Even I know it, I´m going to ask anyway… What´s wrong?" Emilia asked. Emma looked at her.

"Nothing," she lied. Emilia took her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "You seem different. Happy and so adult like." Emilia chuckled.

"I am happy," Emilia said. "Are you still mad that I let them live?" She sat down on a chair.

"Nothing I can do about it anyway," Emma said. "But I´m happy for you. You finally found someone; even it had to take a whole new world, for both of us. What would you do if he died?" Emilia did not answer at first. "You would return to Earth?"

"Yes," Emilia finally answered.

"Even when I´m staying here?" Emilia nodded.

"You´re an Elf now, Emma. You will live forever, and I will die by old age or illness. I don´t want you to see me like that." Emma smiled.

"I understand," she answered. "I will let you continue the feast, I will return to the forest." Emilia stood up.

"No, stay," she said.

"No one wants me or my guards here. I only came to say this, I am sure you will come after with a Dwarven escort," she said.

"I come with you," Emilia said.

"No, you need to prepare and say good-byes, you will stay with us few weeks."

"The day is still young, give me few hours. What better escort can I have than Elves, Dwarves don´t know the forest, even I am sure you will meet me at the border," Emilia said. "It´s urgent, your forest needs help. There is nothing I can do here that is already being handled."

"What about your future husband?" Emma asked. Emilia smiled by the words. "And your wedding?"

"Like Thorin said, it can wait. Now you need me, even your King slash lover needs me." Emma chuckled. "And your forest needs me. Thorin will understand that I have to leave now."


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you all to those who reads, review, follow and favourite this story.**

**Chapter 29**

"Oh my dear, don´t you worry about Erebor," Dis said to Emilia. "You do what you have to do." Thorin growled. "Now hush you," she said to Thorin.

"I´m not worrying about Erebor," Emilia said. "For I know you will be here." Dis chuckled. Thorin did not look at them; he was at the windows in Emilia´s room looking out. Emilia looked at him. "Don´t worry, Emilia. I will take care of him, I will take care of them all." Emilia smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you Dis, and I am still sorry I have to leave the same day you arrived," Emilia said.

"I let you two be alone," Dis said and left. Emilia began to pack again. Nana came in the door and sat down on the bed.

"You´ll stay here, Nana. You have to look after some stubborn Dwarves," Emilia said to the cat. She looked at her owner with weary eyes. "And I believe you don´t want to leave Dwalin for long." Her ears peeked up by his name. Emilia chuckled and cuddled with her. She looked over at Thorin and saw him smiling. He looked at her. "What?" She asked. He walked over to her and took around her.

"You will find out when you return," he said.

"Is that just to say that I have to return quickly?" She asked.

"Mhm." She turned to him. He got her down on the bed, only landing on Nana. Thorin growled. "I´ve never liked that cat." Nana hissed at Thorin. Emilia laughed.

"She is not a fan of you either, like I am," Emilia said. She tried to get up. "Thorin."

"I´m sure the Elves can wait an hour or two," the King said and kissed her neck, going lower and lower. Emilia chuckled.

"I guess they can wait an hour," Emilia said.

…

"You´re all acting like I am never coming back," Emilia said to the Dwarves.

"You never know," Nori said. Emilia smiled and gave him another hug.

"You´re not getting rid of me that easily," she said. Emilia mounted her pony and looked over at Thorin. He was riding with her to the borders of Mirkwood. So were Dwalin and few other warriors. Emilia looked at the Dwarves, it was actually one Dwarf she haven´t said good-bye to. Kili came riding on a pony to them.

"Where are you going?" Thorin asked him.

"I´m coming with Emilia," Kili said. "Well just to the borders of the forest. Someone needs to take care of her." Fíli looked at his younger brother, trying to read his face of why he´s going. They then rode off.

Most of the time to Mirkwood, Thorin and Dwalin both promised that if anything would happen to Emilia, the Elves would be in big trouble. Emilia only rolled her eyes. After the Elves helped them, she still could not believe they did not trust them a little.

Emma and few other Elves were waiting for them at the border of the forest. Kili looked at them, hoping to see the red-haired Captain, but she was not here. Kili sat back on the forest disappointed.

"I´ll tell her you were here," Emilia whispered to Kili.

"What? Who?" Kili asked. Emilia raised an eyebrow.

"Please, don´t think I don´t know," she said. She dismounted her pony and walked over to Thorin.

"I will send a raven to hear news from you," Thorin said. "And from me." Emilia smiled.

"That is not what they are for, to carry love letters," she said. "Don´t trouble them. I will write you letters, don´t worry about it. And I will see you in few weeks, no more."

"Very well," he said and kissed her. He was about to speak but she took two fingers on his lips.

"I think we all have heard your threats," she said. Thorin smiled.

"You know me well, my love," he said. She went in his arms. "Please be careful. I don´t want to hear any bad news from you."

"I will be careful, I promise," she said. "Only if you are. I love you."

"I love you too." Emilia said good-bye to Kili and Dwalin and then she went over to her sister with her pony. She looked back one more time to Thorin before she disappeared into the dark forest.

…

"The King wishes to dine with you," Emma said. They walked through the corridors of the palace. Emilia had changed to a beautiful Elven dress and washed off the wild. "There are also few allies from the North there." Emilia nodded. They got to a great hall. There was one long table and there it sat Elves and Men eating.

Emilia followed Emma towards the King, where it was two empty chairs next to the King. "Lady Emilia," King Thranduil said. Emilia bowed to him.

"King Thranduil. Thank you for letting me stay here," Emilia said. The King smiled to her and motioned for her to sit. Prince Legolas sat on the opposite side, on the King´s right hand. Emilia looked around and noticed Captain Tauriel did not sit with them. She figured the Captain had duties to do.

"How was your trip? Hope it was safe," the King asked.

"Yes it was," Emilia said.

"Lady Emilia," a man said. He sat two Elves next to Legolas. "Where do you hail from?"

"Erebor," Emilia answered.

"Erebor?" The man asked and Emilia nodded. "A beautiful rose like you from Erebor? You are no Dwarf."

"No, I´m not," Emilia said. The food was already served and she was starving.

"You may speak polite, but maybe eat better wouldn´t be so harmful," Emma said. Emilia looked at her and they both smiled.

"I´ve has been with Dwarves, what do you expect?" Emilia asked. They both laughed. Emilia looked at the man and saw he was studying her. "Do you like what you see?" Emilia asked him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, you are starring at me," she said. "And I do not like it one bit. You were never taught to… I don´t know, not stare at ladies?" Emma tried to hide away a smile and the King and his son looked at them amusing, so did the rest of the Elves.

"You are beautiful, my lady. I am sorry if I offended you," the man said. "Do you have a husband?" Emilia almost choked on the food. "Doesn´t seem so." He was looking at her with interest.

"You might want to be careful what you say," the King said.

"She has a sharp tongue?" The man asked.

"No, not that," King Thranduil said.

"The King has right," Emilia said. "You do want to be careful, unless you want a whole Dwarven army on your heels." The man looked at him confused. "I can tell you they are rough and deadly. Especially when they hear how you talk and look at the future Queen of Erebor." The Elves smiled at her words. "I do believe Thorin Oakenshield threaten anyone who will speak to me like that, or harm me."

"I did not know Thorin Oakenshield were taking in a wife," another man said.

"King Thorin Oakenshield," Emma corrected him. The man bowed to the Elf, yet the other man, who had taken interest in Emilia only looked at her. Until he bowed for forgiveness, Emilia ignored it.

"That´s my girl," Emma whispered, making the Elves chuckle.

After the dinner Emilia took the time to look around in the Palace. She found the library and on one wall she saw a drawing in a frame. It was of a very beautiful Elven lady. It had colours around it.

"That´s my mother," a voice said. Emilia turned quickly around and saw Legolas stand there. "No one ever knew why it was painted colours around her like that, like it was a part of her. We kept it a secret that she was a Keeper of the Elements, like you are." Legolas did not take his look of the painting.

"She must have been strong," Emilia said.

"She was."

"What killed her? If I may ask?" Emilia asked the Prince.

"The Elements did. She tried to save the forest, and the Elements took over," Legolas answered. He looked down as if he remembered. "I was there."

"I´m sorry to hear that," Emilia said.

"The Elves liked what you said at the dinner," Legolas said, switching the subject. "They thought it was quite amusing. No one likes that man, but we need him as an ally."

"I did not like the way he talked to me," Emilia answered.

"You shouldn´t, he´s an awful man," the Elf said. "He´s a Captain of all things too."

"Where is Captain Tauriel? I have not seen her," Emilia asked.

"She is on duty," Legolas answered. "Excuse me, Lady Emilia, but I´m going to retire now." Emilia nodded.

"Thank for telling me," she said. Legolas bowed and left. Emilia still stood there, looking at the drawing. She was not anything like Emma, which she was grateful for. She didn´t want Emma to look like her and that´s the reason King Thranduil have feelings for her.

Emilia heard the door to the library open again. She turned, expecting to see either Emma or Legolas. But instead she saw the man from the North, the Captain, closing the library door and locking it.

…

"You will take it easy on her?" Emma asked the King. "She haven´t used magic in a while, not much at least." The King smiled.

"You have nothing to fear, Emma," he said. "I am going to take her out of the palace, where the real threat is." Emma looked at him worried. He touched her face. "I won´t let anything come to harm her. Legolas´s mother died by her own powers, I won´t let that happen to your sister." Emma nodded, grateful for that.

They walked pass the library and they heard a loud noise from inside. As if someone crashed into a wall. They were going to open, but the door was locked. King Thranduil kicked the door with his foot, opening it and then walking in.

There they saw the Captain from the North lying on the ground. Emilia had her foot on his chest. "You are the worst, stupid, idiot you are," Emilia said to him. The man was moaning of the pain.

"W-What are you?" He asked.

"What is this?" The King demanded to know.

"I am your worst nightmare," Emilia said and took two steps away from him. The man stood up, staying away from her. "I´ve always wanted to say that…" She whispered. The man was about to go, but Thranduil pulled up his sword and pointed it at the man.

"Explain, now!" It had been said that the King was kinder now, he smiled more, but now he was back as everyone feared him.

"M-My King," the man began. King Thranduil rolled his eyes. He then noticed one of the tables was destroyed.

"You have one hour to leave my kingdom," the king said and looked back at the man. "If you´re not out of my forest by then, I will personally hunt you down. I can also assure you that the Captain of the guard will kill you, she is quite deadly you see. Especially those who harms woman." The man nodded and ran out of the library.

"Did he harm you?" Emma asked Emilia. "Oh I´m going after himself." Emilia took her arm.

"No, he didn´t. He didn´t even touch me, though he do know about my powers," Emilia said. "But, you can´t get out of the forest within an hour. It takes days, even on a horseback I guess it will take a day or two." King Thranduil smiled.

"I know," he said. "Excuse me, my ladies."

"He didn´t harm me," Emilia assured the king. "I knocked him backwards that´s all." The king nodded and left.

"Are you all right?" Emma asked her.

"Yes, of course I am," she answered. "I´m not totally defenceless." Emma took her out of the library and towards her room.

"And you´re fine with this? I will personally drag him to the cells if you want me too," Emma said.

"No, I´m fine Emma. It´s nothing to worry about, I mean it. Nothing happened."

"Why are you so calm?" Emma asked. "He could have raped you, and what if no one heard you?"

"He tried, Emma. But he didn´t even comes closer. If you didn´t notice his hands, his hands are burned," Emilia said. "I then used the Wind to knock him away. Sadly he landed on the table, which I will pay for. Why are you taking this all too serious?"

"Men are bastards," Emma said. Emilia stopped.

"Did you just say bastard? You never say that."

"This is not funny, Em!" Emma sighed. "About a year after I got in the safety of this palace, it was men here, but they were from the south. From Rohan…" She took a pause.

"Wait, what? Did one of them-"

"They tried, it was close," Emma interrupts her. Emma looked around. "Thranduil had seen the looks he gave me, and he followed. He beheaded the man when he was on top of me."

"Oh my, Emma…" Emilia took her hands. "I didn´t know that."

"It is a lot of things we need to catch up to. I am after all, two hundred years older than you." Emilia laughed.

"Yeah, you are getting old." Emma frowned and Emilia laughed even more.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Why are you starring at me?" Emilia asked the King.

"I´m not," he answered simply.

"You are," Emilia said. "I´m getting nervous. Don´t you have Emma to stare at?" The King chuckled. "Even that is freaky." Emilia lay on her back in the garden of the Palace. It was no one around. No one was allowed to get close to it, not even the walls around. She was taking in the Elements. She felt it was almost like meditating.

"Emma did tell me that you know about us. Do you have any problem with it?" The King asked. Emilia opened her eyes. "Keep your eyes closed!" She closed them fast.

"No, I don´t have any problem with you two, not like how Emma having problem with Thorin and I," Emilia said.

"Yes, I´ve heard about that," the King said. "I did hear that she was rather frustrated of your decision of keeping him alive."

"So you know he was going to die?" The King nodded. Emilia knew he nodded. She could feel anything around her, every creature and what they were doing. The King sat on a chair not far from her, enjoying being in the garden. "How long am I going to be here?"

"Be patient, Emilia," Thranduil said. "Feel the magic grow in you."

"I rather not let it grow," she whispered.

"You´re scared it will take over you, for it did happen in Erebor. When Emma came to Middle-earth, when we found her outside of the forest… I could sense the Keeper; I thought she might be one. But as the years went, the feeling disappeared. She then said you were a witch," he told her. "I did hope you came to this world." It went silence. Thranduil studied her as he noticed she had picked up something. He did not interrupt her.

Thranduil looked around and saw the garden grow brighter in the colours. Emilia then opened her eyes, blinked few times to adjust to the light. "What did you do to me?" Emilia asked him. She did not look at the King. She was still a little uncomfortable under his gaze.

"I did nothing," he answered. "I let you have peace, have time to let your Elements grow. It needs to grow so you can control it, so you can control your feelings. If you don´t, they will control you. Did you find something interesting?"

"I could feel your forest, the illness," she answered. "Captain Tauriel is going out with a group of Elves, to hunt down a spider nest not far from here. They will be in great danger." King Thranduil stood fast up and went for the door. "I want to come with."

"No, not yet Emilia. You are not ready yet," he said.

"I battled a bloody dragon! I´m coming with!" King Thranduil sighed.

"Very well," he said and left to gather his armor. King Thranduil had waited for her outside her room, when she came out she had armor on. Though it was only over her stomach and chest, she had pants on and a sword in her belt. The King had a smirk on his face when they left the safety of the palace.

King Thranduil gave orders to the Elves and they hurried off in the woods. After few minutes, Emilia stopped and looked at a tree. "I´m not waiting for you," the King said to her. She ignored him and he left her. King Thranduil knew they were not far from the palace, she would be safe; beside he had set two Elves to watch for her.

Emilia walked closer to the one tree and touched it. She closed her eyes. Feeling everything off the tree inside her. The tree first hides inside itself of the touch of Emilia, until the tree suddenly felt the little magic in her and got her forth.

_You´re a Keeper._

The tree said to her. "I am," Emilia said.

_It has been a while since it was a Keeper in this forest._ The tree said. Everything was in Emilia´s mind when the tree spoke.

"Yes, King Thranduil´s wife, the queen of the Woodland Realm," Emilia said. "Do not be afraid, return to the light of the forest."

_That is not an easy task, little one. You are quite young with great power. Do not let it overcome you. The forest could use one like you, the forest; the trees need to see the hope, the light, a Keeper._

"I´m here to help."

_You can help as much as you can, but it will never be enough. I´ve seen the great evil, the great evil that lived in the south. In a fortress…_

Emilia could feel the frightening in the voice of the tree.

_But the great evil left the forest, but yet the forest will not recover until it is completely gone from the world. But I do not see the coming._

Emilia sighed; thinking of the world disappears in the Darkness of Sauron. She knew what would happen, she at least thought it would happen. Even the history of Middle-Earth got two more people in it.

"Do not worry, things will get better. It is always hope."

_But at what cost? The forest grows ill, I feel it and so can you. You are from Erebor; I can feel the Dwarves in you. They worry about you. You should not stay here for long, for your family and love needs you._

"What do you mean?" She asked the tree. But it did not answer to that question.

_King Thranduil and the Captain needs you, go seek them._ Emilia nodded and opened her eyes. The tree branch moved and she followed the way it pointed. Seeing the King and Captain Tauriel with their Elves fighting Spiders. Though they were winning of course.

Emilia closed her eyes. She hated that she needed time to get her Elements. King Thranduil said she should do so, calm herself, relax, peace, to get them. She knew he had right, which she also hated. She took her arms a little out and let the Earth grow in her.

Branches full of thorns came growing off the ground, strangling the Spiders and killing them off. She even saved, or at least she thought she did, the Elves and the King. Though of course they knew exactly where the Spiders where and they were coming behind them.

King Thranduil turned, having his bow ready and an arrow, he fired towards Emilia. Emilia looked at him shocked; even she did not see him move so fast. He fired and hitting a Spider behind Emilia.

"Use the Earth to sense everything, like an Elf," King Thranduil said to her. Emilia looked around and saw the battlefield slowly decreasing till it was only Elves left that were living. She still haven´t grown used to seeing death. Not that she ever will, or she even hardly doubts that people do. They are just… Ignoring it mostly, for it is either live or die.

…

"She is my sister and I don´t want her to leave the palace," Emma said to the King. "She is completely shocked. What happened out there?" Emma was pacing back and forth in the throne room. The King sat on his throne. "I mean. She doesn´t talk to me, or her maidens. Though of course, after we arrived here she haven´t been that opened up to me."

"Emma," King Thranduil said. She stopped mumbling and looked at him. "She was not in anyway in danger. Your sister had right, Captain Tauriel was truly in danger. She was outnumbered by the number of Spiders. Two of the guards said that she spoke with a tree."

"With a tree?" Emma asked. The King nodded. "She never said that. What did it say?"

"I do not know, but I do believe what the tree said affected her. After the attack… She suddenly went silence and wanted to return to her room," the King told her. "As if she has never seen a Spider die. Which is wrong as she did see them die when we captured her and her Company of Dwarves, about a year ago." Emma sighed.

"Your sister does remind me of someone else I know." The King stood up and walked down to her.

"What´s that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"When something bothers her deeply, she reminds silence, stubborn. Oh yes, quite stubborn. I do sometimes mistake her for a Dwarf." Emma chuckled. "Which is not funny." Emma then laughed. "Talk to your sister, I will not keep her here if she wants to return to Erebor." Emma nodded. "I taught her the basic of Elements, as far as I know. It have only gone a week since she arrived, she would be fine by now."

The King touched her hand, but then left. Emma smiled, knowing the gesture.

…

"The forest won´t get any better unless Sauron is destroyed," Emilia said to Emma when she came in to her room. Emma looked around, not quite understand how she knew she came in. "Even you should know that."

"Yes that is true, but I hoped it would be better than it is now," Emma said. "What is wrong? You´re acting quite strange, even Thranduil sees it."

"I should not be here for long," Emilia said. "Erebor needs me, Thorin needs me." Emma did not say anything. "A tree talked to me and told me. It even knew it won´t go so easily recover Mirkwood. The voice of it… It made me almost believe that Sauron will rule the world one day."

"You know that won´t happen," Emma said. "I wish to tell Lord Elrond that maybe we can… Destroy the Ring now, few years earlier. But then who will do it?"

"They won´t be ready now to make that task," Emilia said.

"Exactly," her sister said.

"I´ve been thinking of something," Emilia said. Emma did not like the sound of that. "How about make a spell, to protect the forest. And bit by bit it will recover, and maybe in ten years or twenty… The forest will see brighter days, it will be healthier and King Thranduil can prepare more to the wars that will come."

"What will happen to you?" Emma asked.

"Nothing," Emilia lied.

"Emilia…" Emma warned. Emilia sighed. She walked over to the window and looked out.

"It will draw energy of me, but if I keep doing what the King told me, I should be fine."

"Should be?" Emma laughed. "No, Emilia. You´re not going to do that. You´re going to marry Thorin and carry his children." Emilia looked at her. "You won´t be available to go through the birth if the Elements take your energy for us."

"You said you needed me!"

"And we do! But not to kill you." Emma sat down with a sigh on the bed. "We do as we´re supposed to do, you will learn to control the Elements."

"And how long do you think that will take?" Emilia asked her sister. "Unlike you, I don´t have that much. I want to get back to Thorin as soon as possible."

"That is understandable, then don´t do anything stupid, like going out of the palace. Thorin wants you back alive, and I want you to be alive," Emma said. "Just do as Thranduil says, trust him. He has been through this before."

"I know," Emilia said. "But yet the Elements killed her. How long do you think it will kill me?"

"It won´t, for there are people in your life that won´t let that happen."

"Well then it is decided," Emilia said. "I´m going to retire, retire of magic. I´m not going to do anything with the Elements, it won´t kill me and I will survive. So I can return to Erebor now."

"What about us?" Emma asked. "You promised to help."

"Without us Emma, the forest will survive. You of all people know this. You know the story more than I do. What is it that you hide from me?" She asked her older sister.

"I´ve seen the evil, I have seen Sauron," Emma said to her. "He is not done with this forest. He will strike this forest; destroy it, before the wars in the south. So he can attack the Men from the north and east."

"I don´t remember hearing that from our world," Emilia said.

"That´s because future changed and new people comes to this world." Emilia looked at her confused. "Sauron wants you, Emilia. He wants to use you against us. That is why we had to take you from Erebor, for he will attack there to get you and with great force."


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you everyone who take the time to read this, favourite, follow and review. **

**Chapter 31**

Emilia looked down at the gate. It was two Elves guarding it. She stood at the window above them. She looked out at the forest; she could see the darkness in the south. She frowned seeing she couldn´t get out through that way. But maybe the wine cellar…

Emilia wasn´t going to return o Erebor, she still wasn´t done here. But she needed to go out in the forest. She had tried the gate, but the Elves won´t let her pass and she wasn´t planning on using her magic on them.

She pulled the lever in the wine cellar, letting the floor open, few barrels fell down and she jumped down. Hearing worried words from the Elves behind. She got up on the surface and grabbed a hold on a barrel and continued to swim down. She got down the waterfall, crashing into a barrel. She crashed into the rocks on the shore and she grabbed something. She looked up and saw a branch sticking out.

Emilia smiled and pulled herself up. When she got up on the green grass she lay on her stomach and calmed her breathing. "See? Easy…" She said. She looked up and saw Legolas standing there with arms crossed. "Great…"

"Are you trying to die?" He asked me. She chuckled and got up on her knees.

"I wouldn´t pull myself up on shore if I did," Emilia said. She stood up on her two feet.

"Why did you go through there?" Legolas asked her.

"Because the two guards at the gate won´t let me go out," Emilia said. "Beside, after we escaped through there the first time, you haven´t really doubled the guards much." Legolas smiled. "I know the way back to the gate so you can just go. For I´m not going before I am done."

Emilia walked off closer to the Elven gate. "May I ask what you´re going to do?" He asked her and followed. Emilia stopped and looked towards the forest. She sat down on her knees. "Emilia?"

"Hush!" She said to him. "Just be quiet and don´t interrupt. I´m placing a spell here."

"Emilia, you-"

"I swear to the Gods up there Legolas, if you´re not quiet I will knock you out in the river." She looked up at him. Legolas smiled and nodded. "Good…" Emilia placed her hands on the ground, letting the Elements fill her.

Legolas looked around and saw the forest seem healthier and brighter. Emilia whispered low to herself as she cast it. The Elf Prince pulled an arrow on his bow, aimed at the forest where he saw two spiders peeking through. Legolas fired, hitting the first one and then not more than a second, the second one dropped dead on the ground.

He looked at Emilia and saw what looked like magic around her. Like an invisible force, you could only see it in the sun. It went around her and towards the Elven gate and out in the forest. Legolas kept an eye on Emilia, to see how she was. He will interrupt her if he sees any sign of weakness.

Emilia opened her eyes and gasped. She looked frightened and panic rose in her. "Emilia?" Legolas sat down next to her. She sat there completely frozen.

"It cannot be…" She whispered. Legolas could not understand what she meant, but he grabbed her as she fainted.

…

Emma and King Thranduil entered Emilia´s room and saw Legolas standing over at the wall across from the bed. Emilia lay in the bed and she took her blanket more over her. "Privacy please?" Emilia asked. Emma looked at Legolas.

"What about him?" She asked her younger sister.

"He´s Legolas," Emilia said. Legolas frowned.

"Yes, and?" Emma asked.

"Have you not seen the movies?" Emilia asked her.

"What? You are engaged- Ugh, never mind," Emma said. She looked at Legolas.

"Don´t look at me, she been like it since she woke up," Legolas said. He walked closer to his father. "Since both of you are here, I assume I am not needed." King Thranduil spoke on the Elven tongue to his son before he left.

"What happened?" Emma asked Emilia.

"Nothing," she answered.

"You´re acting… Strange," Emma said. Emilia lay down on her pillow again in a sigh.

"Sorry," she said. She looked up at the love couple. "I did perform a spell, it will heal your forest, King Thranduil, bit by bit." Emma looked at her. "No need to argue, Emma. It is already done. Now, my king, can I have a word alone with my sister?" King Thranduil looked confused at Emma. "Or can´t you two be one minute away from each other?" She snapped at them.

King Thranduil only bowed and left, closing the door after him. "What is the matter with you?" Emma asked and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are you on your period again? For I do remember your feelings go a little up and down during that." Emilia sighed.

"No one is near right?" She asked. "No Elf will listen to us?" Emma did not answer, she went quiet and nodded to her. "Good." Emilia stood up, taking a robe around her. "There is something I just found out while I took the spell up. But you do have to promise me to not tell anyone, not a soul. Not the King or Legolas, or Captain Tauriel." Emilia sat down again on the bed. Her sister took her hand and squeezed it.

"I promise, Em, you can trust me," Emma said. Emilia nodded.

"The past two weeks I´ve been here I really got to know myself," Emilia began. "I let the Elements grow, to control them, like your lover says." Emma smiled shyly. "Today I did some crazy stuff, the spell worked and I do feel fine. But I found out something else." Emilia stood up and walked closer to her mirror. She looked at herself in it and turned to Emma.

"Are you all well?" Emma asked her. "Do you want me to fetch a healer?"

"No, no healer. No one can look at me," Emilia said. "My breasts have become larger, I mean… Not much, but some. I haven´t bled in a while." Emma´s eyes shot wide open. "And when all the Elements filled me at same time, including Spirit… I think I´m pregnant."

It went quiet in the room. Emma did not say anything, she just looked at her younger sister. "Emma, please say something? I know in this world it is not good, not outside of marriage," Emilia said. "And what do you think Thorin will think? I mean, this is great news. But… What if someone finds out? I don´t want people to think badly of me, I´m going in bed with the King before marriage…"

"Are you sure?" Emma asked her.

"All the evidence is there, my feelings do go up and down, I´m starting to eat more…" Emilia sat down next to her sister again. "Please Emma, don´t tell a soul. Not after the wedding at least."

"You need to see a healer, Emilia."

"No, no. I must tell Thorin first, even it may not be true, but I feel it," Emilia said. "Beside, is it not wiser to get child in a marriage in this world?"

"Yes, you´re right," Emma said. "But not tell a healer, to let one look at you… I don´t know Em."

"I have done my purpose here in Mirkwood, Emma. I want to go home now, I want to go home to Thorin," Emilia said. Emma touched her cheek, placing some of her dark red hair behind her ear.

"My little sister… Getting married and all," Emma said. "I will keep the secret, even for the King. Until the wedding at least. And you´re right, you should get married to Thorin before it shows on you."

"Thank you Emma."

"I do can tell you everything is falling to place," Emma said. "With everything. The wedding, the pregnancy…"

"Emma! What is it?" Emilia asked her.

"Let´s just say that everyone hoped when you return, you will marry Thorin within two days."

"Two days?" Emilia asked. "What are you talking about? Who´s everyone? And two days?" Emma chuckled.

"lets just say I´ve had some contact with your future husband and Dis." Emilia´s eyes shut wide open.

"Dis?"

"Everything will work out for you," Emma said. "I will tell Thranduil its time for you to return to Erebor, it's getting late too. So I think I should write a letter to Thorin and tell him you´re coming tomorrow. Well… In three days, as it takes that long to Erebor. So he do can prepare your surprise better."

"Surprise? Emma, no!" Emma stood up smiling. "No, Emma! I don´t want surprises. I got one now already!"

"Trust me, sister, you´re going to love this one."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Emilia looked down from where she was sitting. Emilia, King Thranduil, Captain Tauriel and other warrior Elves were sitting in trees in the dark forest. Emilia was about to whisper but the King took his hand over her mouth. She gave him a deadly glare before she heard a branch knack on the ground.

Before their sight they saw a group of Spiders. One of them stopped and sniffed the air. The spider could smell something. The Elves it could not for, for they smelled like forest. But it was something else, like magic.

The King knew what happened so he took an arrow on his bow, the other Elves did the same. Emilia closed her eyes; she could hear them speak to another. The Spiders knew it was something there, something not normal.

Emilia could hear the arrows release and the scream of death from the Spiders. "Behind us," she said. The Elves turned, aimed into the dark. They could not see anything. "They heard the screams of their fellow kin." They waited and then the King released in the dark and they heard a spider fall on the ground.

They were sitting on a dead tree; around them was everything dead so she let green moose grow on the tree. She let it grow everywhere. Flowers came up from the ground; the trees moved their top branches to let the sun in. The Elves could see them better now and they all fired.

Emilia only looked on while the Elves did most of the work. She still did not understand why the King did not let her go. He had said he still needed her and wanted to try something else. Emma had rejected, knowing she was with child. Though Emilia agreed with the King, she knew the forest would be healthier. It might be sometimes it doesn´t feel like it, but her magic won´t let her down.

In secret she had sent a letter to Thorin. Telling her to come ten days after the letter arrived. Since she was allowed to go out of the palace every day, she didn´t feel so trapped. She couldn´t believe how Emma survived being here.

"_That´s what you say? I am not the one who going to spend the rest of my life inside a mountain."_ That is what Emma had said to that. Emilia only smiled, knowing it was true and she couldn´t wait for that to happen.

The Elves jumped down. Emilia went down on the lower branch and so on. The Elves looked around, the spider nest was made to a beautiful place to be. "How are you feeling?" King Thranduil asked Emilia. She looked at him.

"I´m fine," she said. One Elf came jumping on branch to branch and jumped down near the King.

"My King," he said and bowed. "Dwarves have been seen near our borders." King Thranduil looked at Emilia. She did not want to meet his look so she looked somewhere else.

"Why are there Dwarves on my doorstep?" King Thranduil asked her.

"Hm? What? Dwarves? I have no idea what you´re talking about…" She lied. King Thranduil crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her. "Well… I do can say I had something to do with it."

"If they-"

"Oh relax King," she said. He raised an eyebrow. "Sorry. But I can´t really be here anymore. I´ve been here for weeks, Emma understands why. Your forest won´t get perfectly fine unless Sauron is dead and you know it! Yet you still keep me here." She looked at him and he looked back. It was Emilia who broke away. She walked away from them.

"That is not the right way," the King said.

"I´m not going back to the palace," she said. "I´m going to meet my future husband."

…

Emilia saw the Dwarves come in the distance. "Lady Emilia," a voice said. She turned and saw Captain Tauriel.

"Emilia, not Lady," Emilia said. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you got here to safety," she said. Captain Tauriel looked at the coming Dwarves. They were not many, but she could see who it was there.

"Who´s coming?" Emilia asked her.

"King Thorin, the bald one."

"Dwalin," Emilia said. She saw the Captains smile. "Fíli and Kili are there too?" Tauriel nodded. Thorin dismounted his pony and ran over to Emilia. She ran into his arms, taking her arms around his neck. "Thorin!" He kissed her face and then their lips met. They stood there in each other´s arms, not wanting to go apart, not even for an inch.

"Are you all well?" He asked her. "You´re not hurt?" Emilia shook her head. Thorin looked at Tauriel.

"She was never in any real danger," Tauriel said. "You should be fine now, Emilia. I will be on my way back."

"The courtesy of Elves have never really amused me," Dwalin said.

"Never in any real danger?" Thorin asked. They looked at each other. "You were in danger?"

"Yes, but I had King Thranduil with me."

"And he still let you faint?" Thorin asked. Emilia looked at him confused. "I felt that you fainted."

"You did?" Thorin nodded. "It doesn´t matter now. I´m safe and back in your arms. I missed you, Thorin." He took her closer, his arms around her, never leaving. Emilia looked at Kili who looked into the forest. "You all don´t want to stay the night in the palace?"

"I like the wild better," Dwalin said and the other Dwarves agreed. Emilia rolled her eyes at them. She looked at Thorin, touching his face. She smiled when she touched his beard. "You let it grow," she said. They kissed.

"Let´s go. Everyone can´t wait to see you again," Thorin said. Dwalin had dismounted his pony and gave Emilia a big hug.

"No need to kill me, Dwalin," she said with barely any air in her lounges. Fíli and Kili came over and she gave them a hug. "My two least slash favourite boys."

"What´s that supposed to mean?" Fíli asked. Emilia chuckled. She noticed Tauriel had left so they were on their way back to Erebor. Emilia went on the same pony as Thorin, before him and then they heard a growl. Emilia knew right away who that was.

Nana, the Warg, came running and jumping. In the air she went in her cat form and landed on Emilia. "Oh, Nana. I´ve missed you the most." Thorin frowned and sighed. "Of course you too, Thorin. But how can you not miss this face of a cat."

"I can tell you that Nana hasn´t been the friendliest creature in Erebor," Kili said. Nana hissed at him. "See?"

"She still doesn´t like you two?" Emilia asked.

"I´m not surprised," Thorin whispered, making Emilia laugh. Thorin took around her, pulling her in. He kissed her cheek and then her neck. "I´ve missed this neck, your cheek," he whispered. Emilia smiled. She then noticed the air get colder and as they got closer to Erebor for each day it was more snow.

"There weren´t any snow in Mirkwood," Emilia said. "I almost forgot which season we´re in." Her eyes widened when she saw Erebor better. It was so beautiful, it was like a fairy tale with all the snow on the trees. "Are we going to have a winter wedding?" She asked Thorin.

"If you want, unless you want to wait till spring," Thorin said.

"That long? No way." Thorin chuckled. "Beside, I have something to tell you later. So I think its best to have the wedding soon."

"I can´t wait be your husband," he said. "About time too. You´re not going to the Elves again are you?"

"Only to visit my sister," she said. "But I´m not leaving you for years now, she can come to me."

"Good, I´m not letting you out of Erebor," he said.

"Fine by me, if you can make a room with a sky." He looked into her eyes, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Deal."

…

Emilia lay in Thorin´s arms. They were only enjoying the silent, the company of each other outside of Erebor. Just below the green trees, on the green grass. "I want to marry you tomorrow," Thorin suddenly said. She looked up at him.

"Tomorrow?" Thorin nodded. "I don´t have a wedding dress," she said. Thorin smiled.

"That´s part of the surprise," he said. Emilia smiled. "My sister made sure everything will be ready to your return. If we want to marry today or in six months, I dearly hope not in six months." Emilia chuckled.

"Tomorrow then," she said. "There is something I haven´t told you yet, and yesterday I was so busy meeting every single Dwarf here in Erebor." Thorin laughed. "Even the children can kill me with their hugs, not that I don't mind their hugs. I never got to the chance to tell you, and I was not in mood talking last night," she said with a smile.

"Want to do that again? No one is watching," Thorin asked. Emilia chuckled.

"Just hear me out first," she said. Thorin nodded. "I think I´m pregnant." It went quiet.

"Pregnant?" Thorin asked and looked at her.

"Yes, I believe I am with child. I haven´t bled for some time now and… I felt it in me, growing." Emilia had not seen such a huge smile on his face since she said yes. He took her face in his hands and kissed her lips gently.

"I love you, Emilia." She kissed him back with more passion.

"I love you too."

…

Dis has really made everything for the wedding. Just after Emilia had left for Mirkwood, they had decided to have the wedding the days after her return. She even knew Emilia would come back soon.

Emilia woke up seeing white flowers on her night table. She took it up and she could smell the summer. She then noticed a dress on her couch. She gasped seeing it was her wedding dress.

She stood up and walked over to it. The skirt had multiple layers, it was white and golden. She heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said. The door opened and in came Dis.

"You´re up," she said. She looked over at the bed. "You saw the flowers Thorin picked for you I see." Emilia smiled.

"So it was him," she said.

"Of course, who else?" She asked. "Well, every Dwarf in Erebor perhaps." Emilia frowned. Dis couldn´t help but laugh. "I´m sorry. There is a place around the mountain, the snow never settles there. As if there is magic upon it. It´s green and all, the flowers grows healthy. That is where Thorin picked them."

Emilia smiled even more, knowing what she talked about. "I assume you have something to do with it," Dis said.

"Maybe," she said. "Who made this dress?" She asked her.

"The tailors, my design though. I hope you like it."

"Like it? I love it! Does it fit me?" She asked Dis.

"Of course it does," Dis said. "If you want to know you can take it on you now." Emilia nodded and Dis helped her with it. She looked at herself in the mirror. "You look…" Dis began to cry. "You´re so beautiful, Emilia."

"Oh, don´t cry, Dis," Emilia said.

"I´m not, it´s happy tears. I just… It´s weird to know Thorin will be married, after the dragon… He locked his feelings pretty much," she said.

"I know," Emilia said. "I do remember when I met in the Shire."

"You have really melted his heart." Emilia smiled at her kind words. Emilia looked back in the mirror and studied her stomach. "Everything all right?"

"Hm? Yes, yes," Emilia said. "I´m only wearing this today, so got to take a good look on it. Speaking of the Shire, when is Bilbo returning to his home?" She asked.

"He talked about to do it after the wedding," Dis answered. "Gandalf will come today, so he will return back with him." Emilia nodded. She will miss him. Another knock came on the door and Dis checked whom it was. "No, you are not allowed to come in."

"Why not? Is Emilia well?" Thorin asked.

"Yes of course she is, it´s Emilia," Dis said. "But you´re not allowed to see your bride before the wedding." It went quiet.

"Are you serious?" Thorin asked and Dis nodded. "It´s five hours too."

"And?" Dis asked. "I did not see Arak on my wedding day until the wedding."

"Dis…"

"No, no! Fine… You can go in and we wait another day till the wedding." Emilia looked at her. "I thought so. Now go and get ready, it takes more time for you than her." Dis shut the door and leaned on it with a sigh. "Brothers…" Emilia laughed.

"I thought you were serious with the wait another day," Emilia said when she got out of the dress.

"Oh I was," she said. "Come on, let´s get you ready for the wedding."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Emilia looked rather nervous as she stood there. The doors were about to open. Dwarves from Erebor and Iron Hills were inside, waiting for her to go in. Fíli was at her side, holding her hand. "Don´t worry, Emilia, everything will be fine," Fíli said to her.

"I know, I know," she said. She took her hand around his arm and then the door opened. White flowers had been placed everywhere in Erebor, especially in here. The Dwarves turned and looked at her. They all smiled, seeing how beautiful their Queen was.

Emilia took a better hold on Fíli´s arm, as she looked around. She then saw Thorin up front. She relaxed seeing him there, she wanted to go faster, but Fíli kept her there. The Company was close to Thorin, Gandalf was there too.

She then remembered her dress, she could not trip. She kept saying that in her head, had to remember what Dis told her. She smiled to Dis when she walked pass her. Fíli took her hand and gave it to Thorin. "You look beautiful," Thorin whispered. She smiled and they both turned to the Dwarf.

Thorin looked extremely handsome in his dark blue clothes. Emilia could not wait to be his. It was an older Dwarf from the Iron Hills who wed them. Emilia had to remember how to breathe; she looked at Thorin sometimes.

In her vision she saw dark spots. _No, no, no, don´t faint now._ She thought in her head. She closed her eyes for a second to let the Elements give her energy. They both turned to each other and Thorin took the bridal veil over and away from her face.

"You can kiss the bride," the Dwarf said to Thorin. Emilia smiled. He took a hand around her, pulling her in and kissed her lips. As their lips touched, the whole crowd of people cheered. But Emilia and Thorin did not hear them, for them, it was only them. He spun her around and kissed her again.

"You´re all mine now," Thorin whispered to her.

"I´m yours and you are mine," she said. They kissed again and looked out to the crowd. They were still cheering.

Emilia and Thorin sat at the end of the table with their closest. The hall was full of Dwarves. Emilia tried to look for her sister, but she could not see over the Dwarves. Thorin stood up and everyone went quiet. Emilia thought to herself she needed to learn how to do that herself.

"I wish to thank everyone for coming here, to attend this celebration of a new beginning, a new life," Thorin said. He looked down at Emilia. "My wife, my Queen." Emilia smiled back at him and took his hand. "Emilia, I love you and I will love you till the end and beyond." Emilia stood up and they kissed. The crowed cheered and clapped.

They both sat down and Dwalin stood up. They all remained silent when the great warrior stood up. Emilia and Thorin looked at each other confused and a slight worried. Dwalin had a cup of ale in his hand and he looked at the Dwarves.

"Now," he begins. "I´m not going to say anything fancy, but as our princes was expected to make a speech and didn´t, someone had to." The Dwarves laughed. Fíli and Kili only rolled their eyes. Dwalin turned to Thorin and Emilia. "And trust me, it won´t be decent."

"Now that's the Dwalin I know," Emilia whispered to Thorin, making him chuckle.

"I´ve known Thorin my whole life, I see him as my brother, my King. I can perfectly say that they who know him the best," Dwalin said. Thorin gave him a glare. "Ah don´t look at me like that, I´m not saying anything bad." The Dwarves chuckled. Emilia squeezed Thorin´s hand. "Say that Thorin never find a woman, most likely like me. But when Emilia showed up in Master Baggins Hobbit hole. The look you two gave each other, hateful yes, I knew something."

Dwalin paused. "You two have been through a lot, and as long as I´ve travelled with Queen Emilia. I can say that no other woman could melt a King´s heart of stone, and you did Emilia. You already are a beautiful and perfect Queen of Erebor." He took his cup up. "I wish you both all the luck in the world, to King Thorin and Queen Emilia." They all raised their cups of ale and to their lips.

Emilia and Thorin looked at each other. They then looked at Dwalin and gave him a nod. "Let´s eat!" Dwalin said over the Dwarves and they all cheered and stuffed themselves with food.

Emilia on other kept eating. She couldn´t remember when she had that much fun before. She never stopped smiling, and Thorin and her kept looking at each other during the dinner.

When they all were soon done eating, as if a Dwarf can stop eating, but when it looked like they were all full, Dis stood up. Thorin sighed. The Dwarves got silent and looked up on the Dwarf woman.

"Now, I would like to say something. I am Thorin´s sister after all… Sadly," she said. The Dwarves laughed. "Which a part of me I´m very proud of." She looked at Thorin. "I am proud of Thorin. Taking back Erebor not many thought would be successful, but you had my support from the very beginning. And now we are here, in your wedding, now that I never thought." Emilia chuckled and took Thorin´s hand.

"I am very happy for you and your wife, may you both get long and happy years together." She took her cup up and began drinking. They all cheered and did the same.

After the food the tables were moved a side so people could talk or dance and music was played. "Come Thorin," Emilia said, taking his hand and stood up.

"Where are we going?" He asked. She took him through the crowd. "Oh no," Thorin said when he saw where she was taking him. "Emilia."

"I want to dance and we´ve never danced together," Emilia said. They got to the dance floor and she turned to him.

"I rather want to hear old drunk Dwarves talk the same old stories over again," Thorin said.

"Rather that than dancing with your wife?" She asked.

"I did not mean that," he said. Emilia chuckled.

"I know," she said and they began dancing with the music. There were Dwarves dancing together and few stood and watched the royals dance. Thorin turned her and when she got back to him, he pulled her in for a kiss. They stopped and did not break apart.

Thorin looked up and saw the Elven King. "We should go," Thorin said.

"Why?" Emilia asked and looked to the Elven King. "Oh give me a break, he saved my life few times."

"Well if you didn´t went to Mirkwood, he didn´t have to," Thorin said. Emilia pushed him lightly with her elbow and a smile on his face.

"King Thorin," King Thranduil said. "Congratulations, I wish you both get many happy years together," he said a little cold. But Emilia did not really expect much. Emma came over to them and hugged her sister.

"You look very beautiful, Emilia," Emma said.

"Thank you, sister," Emilia said. "I´m happy you could make it."

"Of course, I didn´t want to miss my sister getting married," Emma said.

"I´m glad you both could make it," Emilia said to King Thranduil. He smiled and bowed lightly. She looked at Thorin, waiting for him to say something.

"Yes, thank you," Thorin said as cold as Thranduil said. Emilia and Emma looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Thorin!" Someone called out.

"Ah thank the Mahal," Thorin said and turned seeing his cousin Dain come. Emilia punched him on his arm. "What?" The Elves bowed and left.

"They are your guests, I thought you were a King," Emilia said.

"It´s _them,"_ he said. Emilia sighed. "Dain!" They both gave a big Dwarven hug.

"Ah, Queen Emilia. You look beautiful," Dain said and kissed her hand.

"Thank you, Dain," she said.

"I hear everyone is talking about you, Queen Emilia, good words of course," Dain said. "The ceremony was beautiful, and Dwalin´s speech, I almost shared a tear." Thorin laughed.

"Not every day you hear something like that from him," Thorin said. Emilia chuckled. She noticed Bilbo trying to get through the crowd of Dwarves.

"Bilbo!" She called and walked over to him. She turned fast to Dain. "Excuse me, Dain."

"No problem, my queen," Dain said. "You have a lovely wife and-" That is all she heard when walking over to Bilbo. The Dwarves got out of the way when they saw their queen.

"Bilbo…"

"Emilia," Bilbo said. She gave him a tight hug. "I can barely get through the crowds, but I see you do it quite elegant, like a Queen." Emilia blushed.

"I hope you´re enjoyed," Emilia said. "Have you seen any in the Company? Haven´t seen them since we finished eating."

"I´m sure they are here somewhere," Bilbo said. "Though I do think Bombur is still eating." They both laughed.

"Bilbo Baggins," Thorin said, coming up next to Emilia, placing a hand on her back.

"Congratulations to both of you, it is a beautiful wedding," Bilbo said. "Very lovely. You two really can make a wedding."

"I did not do much, actually I didn´t do anything," Emilia said and looked at Thorin.

"You´re a Queen now, my love, you do can get used to it," Thorin said. Bilbo chuckled. Thorin and Bilbo shared a look and smiled. "Or not."

"Definitely not," she said. "Not in a hundred years I will." Emilia and Thorin got closer and he took around her. "There is something else too," Emilia said. She placed a hand over her stomach. Bilbo looked at them shocked.

"Really?" He asked, they both nodded.

"Though, don´t tell anyone yet," Thorin said.

"I won´t," Bilbo said and laughed. "Congratulations again. I´m happy for both of you."

Emilia and Thorin had to speak to most Dwarves. Emilia found them all quite funny and would love to hear more of them, until Thorin broke her away till next Dwarf. They both sat down at their chairs. Emilia poured some water in her cup.

"People are going to notice you only drink water," Thorin said. He leaned over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Maybe I just don´t drink alcohol," she said. Thorin chuckled. "What? I could be."

"Not after all those months you have been with Dwarves. I´ve seen how you drink," the King said.

"Oh really? Maybe I should just stop drinking then, for the rest of my life," she said. "I can do that easily, unlike you," she teased. He took a hand on her leg and they both kissed. "Maybe we can go to our room. I don´t think anyone will need us now."

"You´re right," Thorin whispered. "I can´t wait to rip your dress of you."

"Gently," Emilia said and broke apart from him. "I like this dress, don´t you dare harm it." Thorin chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. "And I can´t wait when you´re out of your clothes, even you look quite handsome and hot now… But without." Thorin blushed a slightest.

"I know," Thorin said. Emilia laughed and kissed his lips. "Come on," he said. He took under her legs and behind her back, taking her up in his arms. They were still kissing. The Dwarves wolf whistles when they saw them leave the feast like that. But they did not care about the others, only each other.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Emilia woke up seeing she was in her husband´s arms. She smiled and thought back at the day before. Thinking about the night before, after the feast, made her even smile more. She leaned her head on Thorin, her hand rested on his chest. Thorin tightened the hold around her more in his sleep.

She tried to get some sleep, but her eyes shot up and she covered her mouth. She closed her eyes and felt the sickness go away, but not for long. She stood up and ran over to the bathroom to throw up.

She washed her mouth and took up her mirror. "Don´t tell me this will happen every morning."

"Emilia?" Thorin called from the room. She walked back in. She was completely naked. Thorin saw her and turned on his side, with his arm under his head. He looked at her from top to bottom and she blushed.

"Don´t look at me like that," she said and curled up next to him.

"Why not? You are beautiful, my wife." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Are you sick?"

"Morning sickness," she said. "I think it comes with having a baby." Thorin smiled and touched her belly.

"We´re having a child?" He asked. Emilia nodded. "I love you." He kissed her nose and then her lips. He took her over him, touching her curves. They both heard something outside of the door and they both stopped to hear more, it was a meow. Emilia sighed.

"Pretend we´re not here," she whispered to Thorin. He nodded and they continued, still hearing the meow outside. But it vanished later on.

…

Emilia sat behind Thorin´s desk reading few letters. Thorin was asleep; they had both fallen asleep again. But Emilia could no longer sleep, so she had walked over to the desk and took forth some written papers and read.

"What are you reading?" Thorin asked. She almost jumped hearing his voice. She had not expected him to be awake yet. He had been awake for few minutes, looking at Emilia as she read.

"Your diary," she said.

"Diary?" Thorin asked and stood up. Emilia only had a gown around her, but Thorin was naked and walked over to her. "It´s a journal and those are private, my love." He kissed her cheek.

"You´re a good writer, Thorin," she said. "I´m—I see how you wrote about your mother, Alannah, it is very beautiful." She placed the letters back on the desk carefully; as if she was afraid if she dropped them it will break.

"I wrote the journals after mother´s passing, it made me recover," Thorin said. He walked back and put on some pants.

"It usual does," she said.

"You have never talked about your parents," Thorin said and turned to her. "Even I have told you about mine, now that is a rare conversation." Emilia smiled, knowing it was true.

"They died few years ago, actually it´s starting get some years now," she said. "They died in a car—It was an accident. I did tell you that few months ago." She remembered that he would have no idea what a car is. Even she did try and explain to him once. "I loved them very much and they are the most kindest, loveable people I´ve ever known." Thorin smiled.

"It sounds like parents," he said.

"Not everyone are like that," she answered. She walked over to him, taking one hand on his side and one on his hand.

"Can you promise me something?" He asked her. She looked up at him.

"Anything," she said.

"I want you to go to a healer," he said. "I trust you but I want you to be careful." She smiled and nodded.

"I just didn´t want to say anything before the wedding, I don´t want people to talk. For I know how things are in this world." Thorin took his hands on both side of her face and smiled.

"I love you, you´re my wife."

"And you´re my husband." She smiled when she said it. "My husband, only mine."

…

"Emilia!" Emilia turned to the voice where she suddenly saw Fíli standing right next to her. He grabbed her up in a hug and spun her around.

"Fíli… What on Earth?" She asked.

"Just a day after the wedding? You two really been busy," Fíli said.

"What? Who? What?" Emilia asked. He let her down on two feet. "Fíli, what are you talking about?"

"You came from the healers I see," he said. Emilia nodded. "Thorin told us that you two having children already." He gave her a cocky smile.

"Us? Who are us?" Emilia asked serious.

"Oh, just my brother and I," he said. "And Kili told Dwalin and Balin, I told Dori and Nori, and I believe they told the rest of the company." Emilia punched him as hard as she could on his arm. "Ouch!"

"You told them? Have you not heard about secrets?" She asked him furious. "I wanted to tell them myself, beside it is was just a feeling!" They both looked up when they saw the roof shake. Emilia couldn´t help but smile.

"Don´t tell me you´re going back again, when you lost your control," Fíli said.

"I never lost it," she said. "I almost did. Anyway… Does anyone else know?" She asked.

"I haven´t told anyone else," he said. "But it is great news!" He spun her around again. "Wait…" He thought for a moment. "You just came from the healers. Are everything all well?" Emilia smiled.

"I am truly with child, Fíli." Fíli laughed and spun her around again. "Fíli! I´m going to throw up! Stop it!"

"Stop what?" A voice came from around the corner. There stood Thorin with crossed arms. "What are you two doing?"

"He´s making me sick," Emilia said and placed herself next to her husband.

"Not my fault you´re pregnant and all," Fíli said. Thorin looked at her and smiled. He touched her stomach. She took her arms around him.

"It´s true, I´ve been to the healers as I promised," she said. Thorin spun her around. "OH!" She took her hand before her mouth. Fíli couldn´t stop laughing. "It´s evening, I thought it only existed morning sickness."

"I´m sorry," Thorin said.

"No, it´s Ok," she said. She almost jumped in his arms, smiling and laughing. "We´re having a child."


	35. Chapter 35

**So deciding to end this story here, I love the ending of this, but I do also want to keep it going a little but I have literally nothing to write more about that can keep the story up. I may write some one-shots later that I hope you´ll like. **

**Chapter 35**

"Where´s Thorin?" Bilbo asked Emilia.

"He´ll be here soon," Emilia said. "Or he´s in big trouble." Bilbo smiled and then they saw Thorin coming out of the Front Gate, having clothing in his hands. The Company stood outside to bid Bilbo Baggins and Gandalf farewell. Emilia couldn´t believe he was leaving; the Hobbit was part of them. But he had to return home some day.

"Master Baggins," Thorin said. "It´s shame to see you leave, but you has to return to your home."

"I will miss this place, the people and especially all of you," the Hobbit said to them. "All of you have to write to me, I want to know how things are going." The Dwarves couldn´t promise anything.

"I´ll write from all of us," Emilia said. The Dwarves agreed with that.

"You did not want the whole share of your gold," Thorin said. "Only two chests filled with gold and silver."

"That is not enough for me, or my Hobbit hole will be completely filled," Bilbo said.

"You´re a kind Hobbit, the bravest of them," Thorin said. "I do not regret having you with us. If you ever will come visit, Erebor will welcome you back. But there is something I want you to have, a kingly gift." He gave Bilbo the clothing and he wrapped it up, revealing a very shiny tunic. Emilia´s jaw dropped.

"Is that what I think it is?" Emilia asked.

"A Mithril shirt," Thorin said. "You´ve earned it, Bilbo Baggins and it is yours."

"This is- this is wonderful," Bilbo said. "I´m-" He cleared his throat. "Thank you, Thorin, well King Thorin now." They said good-bye for the second time; none of them wanted Bilbo to leave. He was giving a group of Dwarves to help them to the borders of Mirkwood, there they travel through it with help of Elves and then it will only be Bilbo and Gandalf.

"I will miss him," Emilia said.

"We all will," Ori said. "Our favourite Hobbit." Emilia smiled and looked at him. "He will be fine, right?" He asked Emilia.

"Yes, he will live a very happy life, well what I think," Emilia said. "And who knows, he might come visit us."

…

It had only been four months since Bilbo left and Emilia missed him quite a lot. She was walking through Erebor, a shortcut through the gold room to get to her own room for some rest. She then noticed Thorin there; she smiled but noticed he slowly touched a golden coin. Emilia sighed; he will never really get rid of the gold sickness. Even for her he tries every day. Emilia took her hand forth, letting her Elements fill her and over to Thorin without him noticing it. She could see him relax now and then left.

Emilia took one step and noticed she stepped on something. She looked down and saw a ring. "I didn´t see you before," Emilia said and picked it up. She kept staring at it and then she heard footsteps and quickly left the gold room.

…

Emilia was in Thorin´s study when he walked. She was writing in her _Book of Shadow._ Thorin walked over to her, planted a kiss on her head. "You were deeply missed in the Council today," he said to her. Emilia chuckled.

"I doubt that," she said.

"Well, all of the Dwarves did and actually few of the Men wondered where the Queen was." Thorin leaned on the desk, crossing his arms over his chest. Emilia looked up at him.

"Well, I see my reputation goes." They both smiled and Thorin bowed down to kiss her lips. He touched her growing belly.

"How are my two favourites?" He asked.

"We´re quite well." She touched his face, kissing deeply. "We have missed you a lot, you´ve been busy the past week." Thorin groaned.

"Sadly, what are you writing?" He asked and looked at the book.

"Our adventure to my sister." Thorin raised an eyebrow. "It´s about the Quest, and not the dirty thoughts you have." Thorin laughed. "I still owe her an explanation."

"Still? Does she still not understand we were meant to be together?" Emilia sighed and leaned back on her chair.

"We were not… Well, you were not meant to survive the Battle of Five Armies." Thorin squeezed her hand.

"It was meant to be, for I am here because of you." He touched her cheek and she placed her hand over his. "I am forever-" She made a frown. "Fine, but it´s true." Thorin had been saying quite a lot he is forever in her debt for saving his and his nephews lives.

"It´s my job, Thorin, as your wife and an aunt," she said. "And I will do it all again if needed, which I sincerely hope not." She went back to write more. Thorin took her hand and kissed it. "I love you Thorin and I do not want to lose you."

"You´re not, for we´re having a child now, nothing will tear us apart." Emilia smiled.

"You´re really good speaking like that," she said. Thorin looked at her puzzled, he then sighed. "Sorry, ruining a good moment and all!" She shouts out. She closed her eyes. "Sorry again for shouting…" Thorin only smiled and kissed her cheek.

…

Fíli stood up and began pacing back and forth. Stopping every once in a while to hear any sound coming, though he heard nothing. "Don´t worry lad, Emilia will be fine," Balin told him. Though it did not help Fíli for how worried he was.

"How long can it take?" Kili asked his mother.

"Emilia will be fine, she is strong, she has Thorin and the Elements on her side," Dis said.

"It has gone five hours," Fíli said. "Does it take that long to give birth?" Dis laughed.

"It took you ten hours," Dis said to Fíli. "And only three with Kili." Kili chuckled.

"How is she?" A voice came, making the Company jump of surprise. They turned and saw the Elf, Emma stand in the doorway to the room. She was soaking wet, water dripping down from her hair from the storm outside.

"Come," Dis said. "Warm yourself near the fire." She patted the chair next to her for her to come. "Everything is normal for a birth. I´m glad you could make it." Emma sat down on the chair, warming her hands. Emma sat right up and smiled.

"It´s a girl," she said.

"What?" Dwalin asked her. He sat next to Colina, the Dwarf lady Emilia got friends with, they were both holding hands. For the last months there relationship have taken another step, to the Dwarves big surprise.

"I hear her cry. Emilia and Thorin got a daughter," Emma said smiling. The door opened and there stood Oin.

"It´s a strong and healthy girl," Oin told them. They all were happy for the news. "It was a hard birth, but they both made it. Lady Emma, Dis, Fíli and Kili can comes closer. The rest of you can stand at the doorway." They all stood up and wanted to see the Princess of Erebor.

Thorin was holding his daughter in his arms, smiling proudly down at her sleeping form. Emilia lay in the bed, smiling at them. Emilia placed her hand on the little head. "She is so small," Emilia said.

"I´m so proud of you, love," Thorin said and kissed Emilia´s head. Their closest family slowly walked closer, smiling seeing the little girl.

"She is beautiful," Kili said. Dis took wet clothing over Emilia´s forehead.

"We are so not getting another one in few years," Emilia said. She was tired, exhausted, but mostly she was very happy. They all smiled.

"You two been quite secretly of the names," Fíli said. "What is her name?" Thorin looked at Emilia.

"Our daughter´s name is Ailia, after Emilia and my mother, Alannah," Thorin said. Dis began to cry.

"Ailia…" Dis said. "Her name is Ailia." Kili took an arm around her. "She is so beautiful."

"Is that red hair?" Fíli asked.

"I hope so," Thorin said. "She will be very beautiful, just like her mother." Thorin gave Ailia to Fíli. Fíli looked down at the small child in his arms quite worried. "She won´t bite."

"Not yet," Emilia said. Thorin placed himself next to Emilia, squeezing her hand. Ailia opened her eyes and looked up at the blond Dwarf. She took a small part of his beard.

"Oh, she is strong," Fíli said. "She will be a strong Dwarf, a beautiful one, every man will chase her." Thorin growled.

"Over my dead body," Thorin said. They all laughed.

"I do think Emilia needs some rest now," Dis said. Emilia nodded. Fíli gave Ailia back to Thorin and they all three left with the Company that stood with tears in their eyes at the door.

Thorin gave Ailia to her mother.

"She is perfect," Emilia said. "Our daughter, our little Ailia."

"Little Red Rose."

xXx

**The End**


End file.
